A Couple of Blocks Away
by iLOVEcheese
Summary: Your first love is never an easy thing to let go. A tragedy that you've witnessed is never an easy thing to forget. Being unwanted and left alone is never an easy thing to get over. Could these scars possibly be healed just a couple of blocks away?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Well, this is my first fanfic so I doubt it'll be any good. I don't understand most of the terminology here. Sorry! I don't understand why people put "Disclaimer" on the tops of their fics...yet. ^.^ Anyhow, I still hope you enjoy my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Byee!!  
  
3 iLOVEcheese  
  
==============================================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome sat there in her classroom for her very last time. It was just a few minutes before summer vacation, and also the last few minutes she'd be spending in her hometown. She sighed as students around her started to count down the seconds.  
  
"Three! Two! One! YEAAAUUH!" Papers were flying and students all ran out of their classrooms screaming with joy to finally be out of school. Kagome picked up her backpack and stood in her classroom. She looked around at all of the desks...  
  
'So many memories...I'm really going to miss it here.' she thought to herself.   
  
"Kagome?" a voice called from the door. Kagome flinched, she had thought everyone had run out of school already. She smiled when she realized who it was.   
  
"Rin!" Kagome ran to the arms of her best friend, in tears.   
  
"I'm going to miss you so much! Don't you forget to write okay?" Rin said in a shaky voice and tears sprinkling her eyes. Kagome nodded. Seconds later their friend, Hojo came running in. He was holding several balloons in one hand, and a big gift box wrapped in lavender paper. When she looked back at her friend Rin, she was holding a gift bag and smiling joyously.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked confused, but with a forced smile.  
  
"We..." Hojo tried to speaking, but it was obvious that he had a hard time because of the run. "We...wanted...to....to.." Kagome raised a brow at her panting friend. A giggling Rin lightly shoved Hojo aside.   
  
"What he means to say is that we wanted to surprise you..." she said behind her girlish laugh. Rin and Hojo looked at eachother, and then at Kagome, and then at eachother again.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" they both yelled out and threw confetti in the air. The three laughed and hugged eachother.   
  
"So that's what you two have been up to! I've been wondering why you guys were always out without me!" Kagome giggled to herself. "I almost thought that you two might've been having a secret affair!" Rin and Hojo both paused and looked at Kagome. She winked, and they starting walking again in relief.   
  
"So where is it your moving, again?" Hojo asked as they were walking Rin home.   
  
"No idea. Heh. It's pretty odd that I don't even know where I'm moving, eh? I guess it's just that I've been so upset about it that I don't even want to know where we're going." Kagome replied.   
  
"Well, we're here.." Rin said with her head down. They had been walking and talking to much that they didn't realize that this walk to Rin's house seemed so short. It almost made everyone put their heads down.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the three. Rin's house was always the end point of them walking. Hojo lived in a different direction as Kagome.   
  
"I'm going to miss you so much, you don't even know." Rin hugged Kagome sobbing. "Please, don't forget about us! And don't forget to have a fun summer okay? Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!!"   
  
Rin's crying made Kagome cry. The two girls just stood there hugging for five minutes.   
  
"I'm never going to forget you! And I'll be sure to call and write! You also have fun this summer okay?" when the two finally let go, Rin handed Kagome her gift bag.   
  
As Rin closed her door, she took one last glance at her best friend, and waved good-bye with a smile.   
  
Kagome and Hojo stood outside of Rin's house.   
  
"Well, this is where our walk ends, too huh?" Hojo said wiping off a tear on Kagome's cheek.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Hey! Don't – cry – for – me – Argentina!" Hojo sang. Kagome laughed and wiped her face. He handed her her balloons and huge gift box.   
  
"Thank you for everything, Hojo. I'll never forget you either. Take care of Rin for me okay? And be careful with those girls next school year. They're sharks!" Kagome winked.  
  
"I'm sure Rin would probably take care of me more than I'd have to take care of her. And don't worry about those 'sharks' because I am..." Hojo put his fists to his sides. "Steve Irwin! Shark hunter!"  
  
Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Hojo, Steve Irwin is the Crocodile hunter, you doofus!" They both laughed and hugged.   
  
Soon Kagome was walking home alone. It was sunset, and the sky was it's beautiful shade of purple and pink. The breeze was warm and the walk was silent. She looked around at all of the houses that were so familiar to her. Flashbacks of how her, Rin, and Hojo met flew through her mind. As a tear crossed her cheek she whispered to herself,  
  
"I wish I didn't have to move..."  
  
===========================================================================================================================  
  
Sango had been jogging around for an hour when she reached home. As Sango approached the front steps by the door, she glanced at a house not too far away from hers. She gasped as she read the big bold red letters on the sign attached on it's lawn.'SOLD' 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Finally on Chapter 2...sorry if Chapter 1 was too long/too short. Heh. This is fun. Haha. Okay, well...here's Chapter 2!..........  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was 1 o' clock in the morning, and Kagome was all packed and ready for the move. Her mom told her that it would be a long drive, and that they should leave early. The moving truck would come with the rest of their stuff later.   
  
"Mom! Why don't we just drive in the moving truck? I believe that we are able to! And it would take a lot of worry out of all of us if we drove it!" an irritated and distressed Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome, honey. I wish you would really cope with me on this one. Please! For once, just cope with me here. I know it's difficult for you to accept that you won't be with Rin or Hojo anymore, but please! I'm sure that you'll make new friends!" Her mother sighed.  
  
The thought that she wouldn't be with Rin or Hojo anymore came back into her mind. Kagome tore excessively in the back car seat.  
  
"I didn't ask to move! I don't even want to move! And why do I have to sit in the back?! Why does Miroku always get to sit in the front!?" Kagome replied with tears in her eyes. 'Oh boy, I feel so stupid now..did I just complain about sitting..in the back?!'  
  
"Honey, you already know the situation that we're in. Just think of it like, Miroku is a new big brother. And older people always sit in the front." Her mother said.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat back in her seat. 'He's not my big brother. Psh! He's not even my brother! He's my freakin cousin...'  
  
"No, no...it's okay Auntie." the black haired boy said in the front seat. "If Kagome wants to sit in the front it's okay...I'll be willing to sit in the back..all cramped..in a space that I am obviously too big to fit into..no no, it's fine." Kagome always hated how he pulled off that act as an innocent angel.  
  
Her mother gave her a cold stare. "Oh no, it's fine, Miroku. Just fine." Kagome said with an irritated tone. He smiled sarcastically and returned in his position. Kagome crossed her arms and sat Indian style in her seat.   
  
"Okay then, now that everything's settled. Put your seatbelts on and we're off!" Her mother said with a cheery voice.   
  
======================================================================================  
  
Sango lay in her bed awake. 'Who could be moving into her old house?' She thought to herself. As she shifted to the side of her bed, she saw the picture of her and her best friend, Kikyo.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why'd you break up with him, Kikyo?!" an angry and fuming Sango yelled as she grabbed the arm of a girl.   
  
"Because...forget it! You wouldn't understand, Sango!" the girl said pulling back her arm.   
  
She was tall, with a pretty face. Her hair was long, black, and tied back. It had been raining, and the only sounds you heard were the pounding of the rain on the cement, the rattle of the lightning, and the screaming of the two girls.   
  
"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?! What's gotten into you?! Lately you've been acting like this complete bitch! Tell me, Kikyo! What's wrong?!" Sango screamed.  
  
Kikyo tried to run away, but tripped on one of the rocks. It was dark and very hard to see. Seeing her fall, Sango ran to her side.  
  
"You...you.. wouldn't understand, Sango. I'm sorry. I just.. I had to.. I didn't want to hurt him.." Kikyo said with her black bangs covering her face.  
  
"Kikyo...." Sango whispered while picking her up to her feet.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Sango took the picture frame and put it in her drawer. She sat up on her bed and looked out of the window at the sold house.   
  
"They'll be moving in tomorrow morning.." Sango said to herself. "I guess the nice neighbor thing to do would include a nice greeting.." she sighed. As she laid back into her bed, she tried closing her eyes.  
  
'Ergh! I just can't sleep!' She got up and went downstairs.   
  
As she reached the kitchen, she pulled out a steam pot. After she filled it with milk, she placed in on the stove. As Sango waited for her milk to get warm, she turned on the TV.  
  
'I can't believe somebody is already moving into her house...it's been what? A year?! Too soon, too soon..' Sango thought as she flipped through the channels of the TV. When she heard footsteps coming downstairs, she stopped. 'Hmph, must be the brother.' she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Sango? Is that you awake?" a tired voice called from the stairs.  
  
"Uh huh.." Sango whispered.  
  
"Why the hell are you awake at this time? Do you realize what time it is? Or are you just too dumb to tell time now?! Let's go through a review now...when the big hand is on–"   
  
"I just couldn't sleep, okay? Gosh. If it's the TV that's keeping you up I'll just turn it down. Geeze." Sango interrupted.  
  
"Feh." the voice called and footsteps were heard going back upstairs. When Sango heard a door close, the whistling of the steam pot came.  
  
:: TOOOT ::  
  
She got up, and mixed the warm milk with some chocolate syrup.   
  
'Mmm..' She thought heavenly. Sango looked at her mug, and noticed that she had grabbed the one that Kikyo had given her for Christmas.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Here, Sango! I know it's not much...but.." Kikyo said shyly as she gave Sango a gift box.  
  
"Aww! I love it, Kikyo! Thank you so much!" Sango said in delight as she opened the gift box. She held up the mug. It was fairly big for a mug. It was all white, except for a picture of 'Mashimaro' on it. Under the picture, it said the word 'Best' on it.  
  
"I'm glad you like it! You know how it says 'Best' on the bottom?" Kikyo asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Well, at home, I have the same one, but instead of the word it says 'Friends'!" Kikyo finished with a wide smile.   
  
The two best friends hugged.   
  
"We'll be best friends forever, right Sango?"   
  
"Right! Best friends forever and ever and ever!" Sango smiled.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Sango's grip on the mug tightened. She had finished her chocolate milk. There was silence downstairs, and Sango started to feel sleepy. She sat there for a few minutes. Soon, a single tear reached into the mug, and the girl started upstairs.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Well, we're here!" Kagome's mom called out as she parked.   
  
Kagome woke up startled, she had been sleeping throughout the entire trip. It was already daylight and Miroku was still snoring like a pig. Kagome laughed to herself as she looked at her cousin. His head was leaned back and his mouth was open. A string of drool rolled down his face. Kagome poked her sleeping cousin and he immediately shot up.   
  
"Ahh! Wha?! Where?! Huh?!" he exclaimed. When Miroku turned to the back seat and saw a laughing Kagome he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Miroku yelped as he wiped the drool off his face.  
  
"I couldn't help myself, Miroku. You were snoring as if there were no tomorrow!" Kagome laughed.   
  
They both got out of the car, and followed her mom into the house.  
  
"So this is...it?" Kagome asked as she looked around.  
  
The outside was white with a red trim. It was pretty big, but all around simple. As much as Kagome hated to admit it, she thought the house was beautiful. The lawn was nicely cut and the backyard was amazing. She went upstairs to go claim a room, but as usual, Miroku beat her to it.   
  
"How did you? But you were just? Ahh, forget it." Kagome said at a smiling Miroku.  
  
She walked to the room across from his. 'Hmm, this is pretty nice' she thought to herself.  
  
The room was wide with a sliding closet. There was a great view from the window. When she looked out, Kagome saw her mom struggle to carry all of their things they brought.   
  
Moments later the moving truck came with the rest of their things.  
  
"Miroku! Kagome! Help me with these things!" Kagome's mom called out from outside.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sango woke up on the couch in her living room. The sun was shining bright on her face.   
  
"About time you're awake! I was about to call the hospital because I thought you were dead." the voice of her brother was heard in the kitchen.   
  
"What time is it?" Sango asked as she groaned.  
  
"Feh. About 4." her brother replied.  
  
"FOUR O' CLOCK?! In the evening?!" Sango asked, nearly falling off the couch.  
  
"Did I stutter?! Feh. Why are you so jumpy anyhow? Don't tell me you're about to go stalk the new people that just moved into Kiky–" her brother paused.  
  
"–--that new house a couple of blocks away." he resumed.  
  
"I'm not going to stalk them, just going to give them a nice healthy greeting, that's all." Sango said calmly.  
  
She went upstairs to take a shower. When she finally got out, she looked for something to wear. About an hour later, she was satisfied with what she picked.   
  
"Geeze, Sango. Took you long enough to get ready just for a couple of lousy neighbor kids. If you hadn't gotten out any sooner, I'd be late for work. Sheesh." her brother started up and went upstairs.  
  
Sango decided to bring a few treats for the new neighbors.   
  
'Hmm, what would be a nice welcoming gift..Cupcakes, perhaps? Nah. Blah. I think I'll just bring some cookies, there's nothing else to eat in this house.'   
  
Sango took a bag for Oreo's and was off to meet the neighbors. 


	3. Chapter 3

Whooohooo Chapter 3! Haha. Managed to do 2 chapters in one day! Wheeheee! I'm so proud! Haha. Anyhow, I hope I'm doing all of this correctly...:  
  
===================================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was 5 o' clock and not even half of the things in the moving van were taken out. Kagome had rushed to the box that had the phone in it. When she finally got a hold of it, she ran into the house and  
  
:: ring ring ::   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rin! It's me! Kagome! We just got here a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Kagome! How is it? Terrible? Gorgeous?"   
  
"It's okay... but I really miss it over there!"  
  
"How can you miss this place already when you haven't been gone for even a day?" Rin laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't know! Haha. Summer will totally be a bummer without you and Hojo!"  
  
"Err, I doubt that! There's fun wherever you are, Kagome! Don't sweat it!"  
  
"Ehh, I still wish you guys were here! At least I'll still be able to call you every day!"  
  
"Oh..about that Kagome..." Rin's voice fell.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, this morning my Dad told me that we're going to be going to visit my mom for the summer. I'd bring my cell, but it got taken away ever since me and Hojo had that long talk on what to get you on the last day of school.."  
  
"That's terrible! Well, I guess it's not so terrible..I mean, you'll finally be able to visit your mom! And I still have Hojo to talk to I guess.."  
  
"Yeah...that's also a problem here...Hojo's going to be going to summer camp..his parents are sending him for God know's what. Heh."   
  
"Wow..well, if you ever get a chance to talk to him.. Tell him that I hope he has fun. And I hope you have fun also!" Kagome said, trying not to let Rin hear that she was really sad.  
  
"Okay, I'll be sure to. And I hope you have fun there too! Oh! My mom's calling me.. Sorry Kagome! I'll talk to you whenever! Miss you, lots! Bye!"  
  
"Bye..."  
  
:: click ::  
  
Kagome banged her head on the carpet. 'Ergh, why? Why? Why? Summer is suppose to be fun! And exciting! This whole situation is anti-summer!'  
  
Kagome went downstairs to help bring out more of their things from the moving truck. When she got outside, she saw a girl with dark brown hair talking to her mom. Kagome stared at the girl, and admired her beauty. She walked beside her mother.   
  
"Hello, honey! This is Sango, she'll be our neighbor. Sango, this is my daughter Kagome. You two look about the same age, eh? Well, I should really be getting back to work. Kagome, if you want to you can go walk around with Sango. Miroku and I can take care of everything here." with a smile, her mother picked up a box and walked into the house.  
  
"Hello Sango!" Kagome smiled and held out her hand. Sango shook Kagome's hand and spaced out for a moment while looking at her face.   
  
Kagome had on a pair of white shorts and a black sweatshirt shirt on. Her hair was down and neat. Her face showed a happy yet sad expression. There was something about this girl that made Sango just feel all around comfortable..like she could just tell her anything.  
  
'She looks just like —' Sango's thoughts were interrupted by a wandering hand.  
  
"What? What the?!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed the arm that was attached to the hand on her bottom and flung whoever was touching her onto the ground.   
  
"Hi I'm Miroku, nice to meet ya!" A dizzy Miroku said while his back was on the ground.  
  
"Miroku, you doofus! That's really low of you! You haven't even been here for at least 24 hours and you've already groped someone! Honestly, we should of just left you at the house."Kagome screamed while picking her dizzy cousin up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sango. My cousin, you see.. He's kind of..."   
  
"Wandering? Rude? Completely idiotic?" Sango fumed  
  
"Well... yes, but the word I was looking for was lecherous, but those fit in fine too!" Kagome said.  
  
Both of the girls laughed.  
  
"So," Sango started "your mom said that you could come with me anywhere if you wanted to, eh? How bout it? Why don't I show you around? I mean, if you're up for it."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, surprised that this girl had just known her for 10 minutes and was already inviting her to walk around. She was also surprised at that move she had just done to Miroku for groping her. Yep. This girl definitely had some potential.   
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Kagome said happily  
  
Standing next to Sango made Kagome feel like a total big ugly bug. Sango was wearing dark blue denim jeans and an orange halter top that had magenta trim. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore magenta eye shadow. And here Kagome was with some shorts and a sweater. To make matters worse, it was blazing hot!   
  
'Argh, it's so hot. Very hot. I probably look like a gigantic sweating dog!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well, since it's really hot, why don't we go get some ice cream, eh? Sound good right about now?" Sango winked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not too far away from here.. You'll make it." Sango said giggling.   
  
"Let's just hope so." Kagome replied.  
  
"So where'd you move in from?"   
  
"Eh. Far far away!"   
  
"Oh, really? Do you like it here so far?"  
  
"Well, the neighborhood seems nice. Oh, and Sango..I appreciate you being so nice to me.."  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about it, Kagome. I know what it's like to be new at any place. It's tough." Sango said with a light punch on Kagome's arm.   
  
"Well, here we are!" Sango opened the door to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Mmm! It's cold in here! Whoohoo! Freedom from the heat!" Kagome praised.  
  
Kagome looked at the different types of ice cream. 'Mmm..Peppermint! My favorite!'  
  
"I'll have two scoops of Peppermint in a cone, please." Kagome said to the man.  
  
"Sure, and what'll it be for you, Sango?" the man said.  
  
"Mmm, I think I'll have two scoops of Raspberry Sorbet in a cup."   
  
It wasn't until the man gave Kagome her ice cream when she realized that she forgot her wallet! 'Doh! How could I have been so stupid!' When she was about to tell Sango that she needed to get her wallet, she already saw that Sango was paying for both of them.  
  
"Oh no! You really didn't have to do that, Sango." Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"It's okay! My treat! You could treat me next time." she winked. Kagome nodded.  
  
When the two girls sat down, Kagome saw that one of the workers were very attractive. He had long, long silver hair. She hadn't seen many people with silver hair before..actually, she hadn't seen anyone with silver hair at all! Sango's back was facing towards him in her seat. The boy's sleeves were folded up revealing really, really nice arms. Kagome dazed off for a second.   
  
"Kagome...uhh... your ice cream is melting.." Sango's voice came.  
  
"Wha? OH! Oh dear! Oh my!" Kagome rose up blushing. 'Good job, doofus Kagome'  
  
Luckily, Sango had napkins and helped Kagome wipe the ice cream off the table.   
  
"Wow! That's a really nice ring you have there." Kagome complimented.  
  
Sango was wearing a beautiful what looked like white gold ring.. It had three charms on it. A bell, a heart and a key.   
  
"Oh! Yeah. Thank you...My brother gave it to me."   
  
"Aww, how thoughtful."  
  
"Haha. Pssh! He only gave it to me because they accidentally sent the wrong one on eBAY. He also says that it's a benefit because the bell on it tells him whether I'm coming or not. That jerk." Sango laughed. "Would you like to try it on?"  
  
Kagome was shocked..but before she could say yes or no, Sango had slipped the ring off of her finger and onto Kagome's.   
  
"There! Wow! It fits, Kagome!" Sango said in amazement.   
  
"I think I should really give it back to you..." Kagome said unsure.  
  
"No no, that's okay! Just wear it for a while..I was close on getting a yucky ring tan anyhow!" Sango winked.   
  
An hour passed and the girls talked and talked. They laughed, and they hadn't realized what time it was. Sango brought Kagome home and waved good-bye. Kagome watched Sango until she went into her house. 'Wow! She lives so close. Only a couple blocks away."  
  
Kagome opened the door and closed it.   
  
"Kagome, honey! You home?" her mother called.  
  
The house was filled with boxes and boxes.   
  
"Yes, mom." Kagome called back.  
  
"Great! How was your day with Sango? She seems nice, hm?"   
  
"Yeah! She's great! She was really nice to me.. We went out for some ice cream."  
  
"That's wonderful! Oh! Miroku and I fixed the beds inside the house..He should be upstairs if you need him."  
  
"Oh alright, thanks mom!" Kagome said. She had just remembered what Miroku had done to Sango.  
  
Kagome ran upstairs and to Miroku's room. He was placing some clothes into drawers.   
  
"Hey Perve!" Kagome greeted.  
  
"I'm not going to be immature and reply to that gruesome greeting, Kagome." Miroku said sternly. Kagome paused, and she put her arm over her cousin's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku..I didn't mean to.." she said solemnly.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku's facial expression changed from serious to foolish.   
  
"Ahaha! I can't believe you bought that joke of a voice!"   
  
Flames came out of Kagome's eyes and Miroku stopped laughing.   
  
"Anyhow, how was your date with that beautiful girl? What's her name? Mind introducing her to your favorite cousin?" Miroku asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"Wow! That was a bundle of questions.. Uhh. Our walk was fine, we went to an ice cream parlor. Her name is Sango. And.... No. Not in a million years. The only way you'll get to know her is it you work your way to doing it. Not sure if she'll want to know you after that little grope fest."   
  
Miroku's face transformed from a smile to a frown and he put his head down. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"But if it means that much to you...then I guess so. Whatever."  
  
His head shot up with a smile.   
  
"Thank you ever so much, dearest cousin." He pat her head. "Now be off with you as I fix my room."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she closed the door to Miroku's room. How could she have not seen that coming? Oh well.   
  
When she reached her room she laid down. She took her hands to wipe her face. When she did, she realized that the was still wearing Sango's ring.   
  
"Oh My gosh! I can't believe. Uh oh! Aiyaahh!!" Kagome screamed. She looked at the time and it was already 9:00 at night. Too late to go out. 'Ah! First thing tomorrow morning, I have to give this back to her. Good job Kagome! You've already messed this up! Aiyaah!' 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope I'm doing all of this right... blah!! There's no conflict yet huh? Don't worry readers! There will be one! I'm sure of it! I'm just making things really slow because.. Uhh.. I want this to be good! Hehehehe.   
  
===================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Kagome woke up and started for the bathroom. She had remembered about Sango's ring.   
  
'Oh boy, oh boy... I hope she's not mad or anything. Aiyaahh!'  
  
When she finally got out, most of her clothes were in her room in a great big box. She couldn't find most of her clothes, but she did find something suiting. Kagome brought out her strapless white dress. It looked elegant, and simple. It stopped just below her knee and swayed as she walked. She left her hair down and wore a golden locket around her neck.  
  
When Kagome started downstairs, she was caught up by Miroku.   
  
"Where you going?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know.. I'm going to Sango's house to return her ring." Kagome said not looking back at Miroku.  
  
'Please don't ask if you can come, please don't ask if you can come' she hoped.  
  
She sighed heavily when she heard him ask:  
  
"Can I come?"   
  
"Sure, fine, whatever." she replied.  
  
"Great! Just wait a few minutes.. Still needa take a shower and get dressed yennoe? Can't impress a girl in your pj's.!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. 'There's not a chance you could impress her with your bone head personality'.   
  
About 30 minutes had passed and Miroku finally came downstairs. He wore baggy black jeans with a white shirt under his black shirt.   
  
"Ready to go!" He said smiling.  
  
"Geeze. Lay off with the cologne, Miroku.." Kagome coughed.   
  
When Kagome and Miroku reached the steps of Sango's house, she took a deep breath and knocked. To Kagome's surprise, it wasn't Sango that opened the door.  
  
A tall, muscular boy opened the door. He had long silver hair. Obviously he must've just woke up because he was still in his pajamas. He wore dark grey baggy sweats with a big red shirt.   
  
"What do you want? No solicitors!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Miroku hollered behind Kagome.  
  
"Who wants to know?" the silver haired boy questioned.   
  
"It's me! Miroku! Remember? It's been a long time since I've last seen you. You have got to be Inuyasha! You're the only person I've ever known with dog ears!"   
  
"Miroku?..Miroku! I remember now! Damn! It's been years! Come, come in!" Inuyasha said with glee.  
  
When Miroku went into the house, Kagome stood outside of the door. As Inuyasha faced her, his smile faded and there he stood..glaring.   
  
"Ummm, hiya!" Kagome forced a smile.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. 'He looks so familiar..have I seen him before?' Kagome thought. After a few minutes Sango came downstairs.   
  
"Kagome! Hi! What're you doing here?" Sango asked surprised.  
  
"I.. I wanted to return your ring.." Kagome said smiling as she held the ring out to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Her name is Kagome?" he asked. Sango glared at Inuyasha and nodded. He turned his head back to Kagome.   
  
"Feh. So you're the new one that moved into the damn house, eh? Well about time someone's bought it." With that, he left the door and went to go find Miroku.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Oh, no.. It's not you. Don't worry. Inuyasha's... not really much of a people person. Heh. You just look like someone we use to know.." Sango began to look down and Kagome took the hint that she didn't want to discuss this any further.  
  
"Is he... your boyfriend?" Kagome asked as she and Sango went upstairs to Sango's room.  
  
"INUYASHA?! Psh! Please, Kagome. Haha. He's not even close to being my boyfriend. He's my brother...well, half brother." Sango explained.  
  
"Oh, but he had dog ears? Does that mean that you're half..dog too?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Nope. I'm all human. I guess that's why nobody thinks we're related. We have the same mom, big different dad. Most of Inuyasha's features and traits are from his father. His dad was a dog demon, but that doesn't mean that Inuyasha doesn't have any human characteristics in him." Sango laughed.   
  
"Oh!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"What's the matter? What's gotten you in all of a blush?" Sango winked.  
  
"Oh.. I'm blushing?"   
  
'Oh just great, Kagome.. Can't believe you started blushing on the subject of her brother...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, at the ice cream parlor yesterday...I saw this really cute guy.. That was sort of the reason my ice cream melted...and.." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You're kidding me! You have a crush on my brother?! Oh dang!" Sango shot up and laughed.  
  
"It's not a crush!! More like.. I think he's cute.." Kagome blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well, okay.. I won't tell. I pinky promise." Sango held out her pinky. Kagome smiled and intertwined her pinky with Sango's. The two girls laughed.   
  
==============================================================================================  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were downstairs in the living room.   
  
"So what brings you back here, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while handing him a glass of water.  
  
"Eh, we just moved here." replied Miroku before he took a sip of the water.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed, nearly squeeking in his voice.  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah?" Miroku pouted. "You don't seem so happy to hear that I'll be moving only a couple of blocks away from my old bestest buddy!"   
  
Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's head and messed up his hair.  
  
"It's not that... Feh. I don't really give a fat rat's ass if you've moved here or not. I'm just wondering about that girl you were with.."   
  
"Oh, Kagome? That's my cousin. I moved with her and my Auntie months ago.."   
  
"Why? Where's your mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku's grip on the glass of water tightened for a second, then resumed it's normal grip.  
  
"After my dad died, my mom couldn't take care of me alone..." Miroku began, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha! Me and Kagome are gonna go to the mall! It's cold around where Kagome lives, so we're going to buy her some summer clothes. Would you mind taking us?" Sango asked.  
  
"Feh. Can't you see that we're talking, Sango? And why can't you and your friend just drive yourselves?" Inuyasha asked irritatingly  
  
"Because, Mr. Acts- like-he's-a-tough-big-brother-and-a- know-it-all, I only have my permit and I'm not ready to drive in a car with someone who doesn't have their license. Come on! Please?"  
  
"Fine. Whatever. You wanna come with me to drop off these wenches to the mall, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku was busy gazing at Sango as she was jumping with joy with Kagome.  
  
'She's so pretty..' he thought. 'And she just made Inuyasha, the most stubborn guy in the world, change his mind. And a bonus, she's his sister! I've got to get to know her..'  
  
When Inuyasha heard no reply from Miroku he stared at him and realized he was staring at his sister.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Bonkers for brains! Mi-ro-ku!" Inuyasha called and called trying to get Miroku's gaze off of Sango. Finally, he made a fist with his hand and..........  
  
:: BONK ::  
  
....hit Miroku in the head to get his senses back.   
  
"Uhhh.. Sure. I'm good. Let's go.." a spaced out Miroku said.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at her cousin. Inuyasha got up and took his keys.   
  
"I'm going to start the car and pull it out of the drive-way. You guys better be out of this house soon before I change my mind." he looked at Sango. "Don't forget to lock the door."   
  
Kagome remembered that she assured Miroku that she'd introduce him to Sango.   
  
"Well, Sango.. You remember my cousin don't you?" Kagome winked at Sango.  
  
"Yes.. As a matter of fact I do." Sango smiled. "He was the one that groped me, wasn't he?"   
  
Kagome's eyes opened in shock. This wasn't going to be easy.   
  
"Well.. Er.. Yes.. But, but he didn't mean to. Honest. I apologize for his action..why don't you two just start off on a nice clean slate, eh?"   
  
"Ehh..whatever. But the second I feel a hand where it's not suppose to be..." Sango warned.  
  
"Don't worry.. And even if you do feel something. .weird.. Go ahead and hit him.." Kagome laughed.  
  
There was silence between the three.   
  
"Well.. Meet you guys in the car have a nice time!" Kagome said quickly and seconds later she was outside.  
  
"Do you need help getting up?" Sango asked, since Miroku was still on the floor after the hit from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine. I appreciate you asking though." Miroku smiled.  
  
'Maybe he's not so bad after all... I mean, he is kind of cute. Wait, what?! Geeze, Sango. Get a hold of yourself!'   
  
"So you're Kagome's cousin, right? How long will you be staying with her?" Sango asked while looking for her house keys.  
  
"Eh. I'm going to be living with them..." Miroku replied while waiting by the door.  
  
"Ohh.. Hmm," Sango noticed a glove on Miroku's right hand. "So what's with the glove? Still into the Michael Jackson style, I assume?" she giggled.  
  
"Oh, this? Nah. It's a curse..." Sango stopped laughing.   
  
"I'm sorry to have brought it up..."   
  
"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known anyhow."  
  
"What kind of curse is it?"  
  
"Well, it's more like a hole.. Without this glove, that hole in my hand would probably suck up everything. Including myself."  
  
"Daaamn. That's terrible. I'm sorry about your..curse.."  
  
"Eh, it's alright. It's not so bad." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Found them!" Sango exclaimed as she dangled a pair of keys. "And we're off!"   
  
A distant voice came from outside.  
  
"Hurry up you guys!" it was Kagome's.  
  
The two slipped on their shoes and went out of the door.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Kagome ran outside as she left Miroku and Sango alone in the house.  
  
'Whew! Now let's let fate take it course and hopefully they'll get a long better.'  
  
When she turned around she saw Inuyasha in the car. He was staring at her. She stared back.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking...' thought Kagome.  
  
'She looks...so much like Kikyo...if I hadn't known better.. It's almost like.. She was Kikyo.' Inuyasha stared at Kagome until he realized she was staring back.   
  
He rolled down his window. "Hey, you! Where are those two?"  
  
"Oh! They're inside...they should be out in a few minutes!"  
  
"Feh. Well tell them to hurry up because I ain't got all day to wait for them!"  
  
"Okay! Hurry up you guys!"   
  
Sango and Miroku came outside. Kagome could tell that they probably settled most of their differences. They both wore smiles that said that there was something between them. Without thinking, Kagome called out:  
  
"Shotgun!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango were confused on how much someone would want to sit in front of a car. Miroku just glared at Kagome and they both winked at eachother. As everyone got into the car, they were off to the mall.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha...I just can't.. I can't be with you anymore.." a tear-faced Kikyo said after she hugged Inuyasha for the last time.  
  
"Kikyo, tell me...why not?" a confused and sad silver haired boy asked.  
  
"Because Inuyasha...I'm sick..."   
  
"That's it?! Just drink some Robutusin or take an Advil.. You don't have to break up with me!"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. It's not that... I'm sick...I'm sick...I have leukemia... I don't have much longer to live.."  
  
Those words pierced Inuyasha's heart.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you wait only till now?! And why can't we just be together as long as it takes then!? Why, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha was at the verge of tears.  
  
"If we were to do that, it would just hurt both of us even more..this is for the benefit of both of us...I'm sorry" She brushed Inuyasha's lips with a light kiss..  
  
For the last time...  
  
END OF FLASH BACK 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Heehee! I feel like such a nerd..when I saw that I had 3 reviews I started to run around my house smiling.. Hahahah, oh well though. I just wanted to say thank you to the people who've reviewed my story! :D Greatly appreciated!  
  
Mmkay..yesterday I had a little pinch of writer's block.. So then I called my best friend for help.. Bwahahah, she started to name out some hints.. And then I finally got an idea! So many props to my best friend on this chapter! Here it goes!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The ride to the mall wasn't the smoothest of rides. Kagome couldn't help but feel a tad bit uncomfortable sitting next to Inuyasha.   
  
'Why does he keep glancing at me?' Kagome thought to herself as she looked out of the window. Through it's reflection, she kept on catching Inuyasha's eyes shifting on her and then back onto the road.   
  
"Hey Kagome! Since your in the passenger's seat, why don't you play as the DJ of this car, eh?" Sango called from the back seat.   
  
"Uhhm..sure. Would that be okay with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with unease.  
  
"Feh. Whatever, as long as you don't play any of that pop or country shit." Inuyasha said while driving with one hand.  
  
"Mm.. Okay..." Kagome said silently as she tried to figure out how to turn on the radio. There were several buttons and she was worried which one was the right one to press.   
  
'Ummm, great.. I probably look like a fool.. I can't even turn on the radio!' Kagome thought to herself as she struggled to find the right button.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw that she had no idea that the button was right in front of her.   
  
"Sango, while at the mall why don't you buy your friend some common sense too?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pushed the 'ON' button.   
  
"There..Now I hope you at least have the brains to know how to tune it? Yennoe? Like find the station you want to listen to?" Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
Kagome blushed out of embarrassment and nodded her head.  
  
"Inuyasha! Give her a break, would you? This is the first time she's been in your car! And she's probably not use to your weird ass radio! You didn't even know how to turn it on when you first got this car! I didn't know how to turn it on. Mom didn't know.. Neither did Kiky–" Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha's scowl. She laid back into her seat and began talking with Miroku.  
  
"No way are you going to DJ right now...not when this song is playing." Inuyasha said demandingly.  
  
"For your information, I wasn't planning to. I love this song!" Kagome said while bobbing her head.  
  
The song that was playing was old, but still a classic.  
  
"Oh boy, 'Bring me to Life'.." Sango said during her conversation with Miroku.  
  
"Tell me about it! Kagome never stops listening to this song!" Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome mouthed the words while looking out of the window. She didn't realize that Inuyasha was doing the same. Suddenly, it came to her favorite part.  
  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see..kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.." Inuyasha sang to himself.   
  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.." Kagome sang to herself.  
  
"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.." Inuyasha's voice started to get louder.  
  
"Don't let me die here.." Kagome replied to the line.  
  
"There must be something more!"   
  
"Bring me to life!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Sango and Miroku paused their conversation to glare at the two, but then shrugged and resumed talking. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at eachother until he heard a beeping in front of him. He turned his attention back on the road and Kagome faced the window again. Both of them blushed and were quiet throughout the rest of the drive.   
  
"Well, we're here..." Inuyasha said while stopping the car...he was still blushing.   
  
Sango and Miroku had been talking the whole drive and hadn't heard Inuyasha's call.   
  
"I said...WE'RE HERE.." Inuyasha's voice grew louder and his blushing began to turn red with annoyance.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat trying to catch the attention of the two.  
  
"HEY! WE'RE HERE AT THE MALL NOW!" impatient Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Kagome! Wow, I didn't realize.." Sango blushed.  
  
"It's fine.. It's fine.." Kagome said while sighing.   
  
"I'll call when you can pick us up, okay Inuyasha?" Sango assured as she got out of the car.  
  
"Eh, whatever. As long as you stay in the mall and only in the mall. Don't be going off anywhere else. I don't want mom to have a cow when she realizes we can't find you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Mom won't be home till late, late night...and plus, where else have we got to go? Later!" Sango waved and gestured Kagome to follow her. Miroku got out of the back and sat in the front seat.  
  
"So what happened up there? You were silent most of the way?" Sango asked as the car drove away.  
  
"I don't know...I just started singing the song.." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Are you shy around my brother or something? You know..because you like him and everything?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not as far as shy with him...more like intimidated...like that whole radio thing. And, I don't like him...I think he's cute." Kagome explained.  
  
"Ohh.. Well you don't have to be intimidated...Inuyasha's a really great guy...you guys just need to get together more often. And plus, it seems he became a bit comfortable with you.. Don't think I didn't hear that duet you two did." Sango winked.  
  
"Duet?! Sango, Sango...that was a...we were just...singing to ourselves...not our faults we like the same verse.." Kagome smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Well, enough talk I suppose. Time to do what we came to do. Did you remember your wallet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh no! I totally forgot! Looks like you're going to have pay for me again.. Shucks." Kagome said sarcastically. Sango paused.  
  
"I'm only kidding, Sango. Of course I brought it." Kagome laughed as she dangled her wallet in front of Sango.  
  
The two girls laughed and started walking.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
"So, Miroku...the lecherous Miroku.." Inuyasha grunted as he exited the mall.  
  
"Hey! Give me some credit... I've only groped your sister once...usually I grope woman I've just met far more times than that.." Miroku replied.   
  
'Uh oh.. Bad, bad, bad move Miroku' he thought to himself.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed and nearly crashed the car over a hill.  
  
"Relax, Inuyasha. That didn't come out the right way I intended it to.." Miroku said while gulping.  
  
"Feh. So what makes Sango so different from other woman?" Inuyasha asked after several minutes of awkward silence.  
  
"I don't know...she's just...not like any other girl I've met.." Miroku explained.  
  
"She has a mind of her own and isn't afraid to say what she really thinks. She's..."   
  
"Not some slut-bag whore?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Hey! I was opening up to you Inuyasha...the least you could've done was listen!" Miroku said offended.  
  
"First of all, I was listening. So you like my sister? Big deal! I only added that comment because you took too long to finish your sentence AND the only girls you've been with WERE slut-bag whores! Furthermore, her affairs are not of my concern!" Inuyasha said hesitantly. He glanced at Miroku uneasily.  
  
"...But the second I see her with a tear because of you, you better hope that I'm not around!" Inuyasha warned.  
  
"I doubt any chance of that'll happening, Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.   
  
When Inuyasha reached the footsteps of his house, he noticed he forgot something very important.  
  
"DAMNIT!"   
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I forgot my keys! Sango has the house keys! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he banged his head on the wall.  
  
"No worries...we'll just have to go back then." Miroku said calmly.   
  
He was happy at the thought that he would be seeing Sango again. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was very disgruntled at the thought of having to drive back to the mall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! No conflict yet, huh?! I promise there will be one! I'm just adding up everything...sorry! Heehee!   
  
==============================================================================  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Kagome! Are you ever going to come out or what?" Sango called to the dressing rooms.  
  
"I don't know, Sango...it's kind of revealing don't you think?" Kagome called back hesitantly.  
  
"Kagome! You have got to be kidding me! You just wore a strapless dress...so don't tell me you can't wear a halter top!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Ehh.. Okay..." Kagome opened her dressing room door shyly and stood.  
  
Kagome was wearing a white ruffled mini skirt with a tropical flower halter top. The halter top was light pink with pictures of elegant pink flowers on it. It had a white trim along the bustline.  
  
Sango's mouth dropped.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning! I'm so jealous!" Sango said as she admired.  
  
"Strike a pose, Kagome!" Sango joked.  
  
"You really think is looks...okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm positive!" Sango said.  
  
"Now, it's my turn to dress you up!" Kagome winked as Sango flinched.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had just entered the mall.   
  
"Great! Now how am I suppose to find that wench-of-a-sister!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha...you might want to calm down..people are starting to stare.." Miroku said.  
  
"Who cares if they stare! I need to get into my damn house!" Inuyasha said forcefully.  
  
'Wait..I can pick up Sango's scent from here..' Inuyasha thought as he sniffed.  
  
"Oh great..you going to do the dog thing, aren't you?" Miroku joked.  
  
"I could always start a bigger scene, Miroku.. So shut-up!" Inuyasha replied while still sniffing.  
  
He ran upstairs and Miroku followed. When Inuyasha finally caught up with the scent, his mouth dropped open at what he saw. When Miroku finally caught up with him, he looked at what Inuyasha was looking at.   
  
"Kagome?!" Miroku called out.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome called back. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Inuyasha forgot his keys and we came here to get them back from San–" Miroku stopped what he was saying when Sango came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Kagome, I really don't think this...MIROKU?!" Sango exclaimed nearly tripping out of the dressing room.  
  
Miroku just stared at Sango. Her hair was down and on one side a flower was put behind one of her ears. She was wearing a black low back drapey halter top and a pair of white jeans. Sango's magenta eye shadow blended in with the magenta flower.  
  
"See! I told you it would look great, Sango!" Kagome said as she saw her friend come out.  
  
"Sango...I need the house keys.." Inuyasha said slowly while looking at Kagome.  
  
"Umm..Sango's over there.." Kagome said uneasily while pointing in Sango's direction.  
  
"Oh! Sure..let me just get my purse from the dressing room."   
  
"Aaand.. I'll go with you!" Kagome said quickly while following Sango to the rooms.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Hey, Miroku...she's gone. You can stop drooling now." Inuyasha said to a dazed Miroku.  
  
"Did you see her? Did you see her? She looked...she looked...beautiful"   
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Kagome didn't look too bad either.." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I...just hear that I thought I just heard?" Miroku snapped back to reality.  
  
"You thought Kagome looked 'absolutely ravishing' didn't you? You did huh? Come on, admit it.." Miroku nudged Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Bug off! She looked....nice...yeah...nice." Miroku could tell Inuyasha was having a hard time admitting he thought Kagome looked great, so he didn't push him any further.  
  
================================================================================  
  
"Did you see the look on Miroku's face?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"He was so hypnotized on you! I bet he's still standing there drooling!" she laughed.  
  
"You really think so?" Sango asked.  
  
"You bet! He's totally sprung.." Kagome winked.  
  
"Well, you should've seen Inuyasha's face! He was so staring at you!" Sango smiled.  
  
"Ahh, I have a big doubt about that one, but ehh.." Kagome blushed.  
  
'But I really wish he did look at me that way. Eeep! Thankfully I said that in my thoughts than out loud or else Sango would never let that quote go!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Trust me...you can say you doubt it..but I know what you're thinking.." Sango winked.  
  
'EEP!!'  
  
===============================================================================  
  
"Here's the keys." Sango came out of the dressing rooms in her normal clothes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked aggravated.  
  
"Well if I stayed in the store's clothes the whole time they might've thought that I was attempting to steal or something, you moron!" Sango said lightly hitting Inuyasha in the back of the head.  
  
"I'm starving... I haven't eaten all day!" Kagome said while coming out of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Well, why don't we all eat here for a while?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"That sounds great! Sounds good to you, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure! I wonder what kind of food stands there are here.." Kagome replied.  
  
"You up for it Inuyasha? It'll give you a chance to talk to Kagome more..." Miroku whispered at Inuyasha while winking.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Just hurry up and pay for your stuff so we can proceed.." Inuyasha said while exiting the store.  
  
The two girls shrugged and got into line  
  
"Hmm, so what're you craving for Kagome?" Sango asked as they waited.  
  
"Hmm, I really don't know..I'm just hungry!" They both laughed.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you let me pay for this? You could go with Inuyasha to look for a place to eat." said Miroku.  
  
"Oh, really? You wouldn't mind paying for all of this?"   
  
"No! Of course not..anything for my cousin!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome realized that Miroku just really wanted to spend time with Sango...alone. With this power, she thought that she should just push him a little bit more.   
  
"Oh! Then you wouldn't mind paying for this too?" She asked innocently while holding up a shirt.  
  
A vein popped up from his forehead and he forced a smile.  
  
"S-s-s-ure..." he said.  
  
Sango realized what Kagome was doing and laughed. She also blushed at the thought of the reason of what Kagome was doing.   
  
"Oh, and this too? Oh! A few bracelet's would also do good.." Kagome giggled to herself as she added more and more things for Miroku to pay for.  
  
As he agreed to all of the accessories and clothes, she realized that he must want to spend time with Sango more than she thought. She finally gave up and left the store.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" Kagome called when she caught sight of a silver-haired boy.  
  
"Feh. Hurry up, girl! I haven't got all day!" he said without looking back.  
  
When she finally caught up with him, she had been panting and panting.   
  
'Hmph, she must've been more farther behind than I thought..' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
By the time Kagome had left the store, Inuyasha was practically out of her sight. She had ran all through the mall looking for him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the panting girl and saw that she didn't even have the energy to move her legs properly. He rolled his eyes and squatted in front of her. Kagome stared at him as if he were crazed.   
  
"Uhh..what're you doing?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"I'm laying an egg!! Feh. What do you think I'm doing?! Climb on and I'll carry you as we look for a place to eat." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Is that..necessary?"   
  
"Would you rather walk? By the looks of you it seems like you're really tired. Hurry up and get on before I change my mind.."   
  
Kagome climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. People stared at them as they walked pass by. Kagome blushed hearing their comments.  
  
'Aww! What a cute couple they are'  
  
'Look, honey! Why don't you ever carry me that way?'  
  
'I wish I had a boyfriend who would carry me..'  
  
Inuyasha had stopped walking when they came across the food court. There were various types of food being sold. Kagome licked her lips at the delicious aroma. She thought that this was her hint to jump off his back, but before she could move Inuyasha was up and walking again. When she turned her head to look at his face, he was grinning widely.   
  
'I wonder what he's looking at..' Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped at a food stand with big bold letters 'RAMEN'.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"That's nice of you to pay for Kagome's things, Miroku." Sango complimented.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing at all..." Miroku said dully. Sango laughed at his expression.  
  
When Sango approached the register, the lady looked at her and Miroku.  
  
"Aww, this is so sweet. I remember when I was your age. My boyfriend use to pay for all of my clothes too!" the register lady said as she marked the price tags.  
  
"Oh..him? He's....him..he's..not..really..my..boyfriend..you see...he's just a friend.." Sango said blushing.  
  
"Oh, my! My mistake..most apologies, ma'am. You two just looked so adorable waiting in line with each other. By the blushing on both of your faces, I would've guessed that you two were a pair."   
  
Sango and Miroku just looked at each other and turned a shade of pinkish red. After Sango paid for her things, she went towards the door of the store.  
  
Miroku went to the same register lady to pay for Kagome's things.  
  
"So, dear.. Who are these clothes for? If they're not for that stunning lady over there...are they for you?" The lady said with a mellow tone.   
  
"Oh these? No, no, no, no! They're for my cousin, you see.." Miroku said quickly.  
  
"Oh deary! I see. Is that girl a friend of yours?" the lady asked as she added the pile of clothes and accessories together.  
  
"Ehh...yeah..Well, yes she is." Miroku while looking at Sango. She was looking at the receipt of her newly bought clothes.  
  
The lady at the register realized that he was looking at the girl and smiled.  
  
"Well, I know it's none of my business or anything. But would you care to listen to a lady's bit of advice?"  
  
"Oh, by all means.. Go on." Miroku said as he stopped looking at Sango.  
  
The register lady gestured Miroku to get closer as she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't let her get away." she winked.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened with shock and smiled.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind.." He replied.  
  
"Great! Now your total is $240 and 67 cents."  
  
"WHAT?!" his smiled faded and he nearly fainted. 


	7. Chapter 7

Aiiyaahh!!..I don't know what my author's note should be. Hahahaha. Uhh.. Lalalala..  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome stared as Inuyasha ordered his 3rd bowl of Ramen. He was already on his third, while she was sitting there with half of her first!  
  
'He must really love Ramen! He looks so adorable when he eats..' Kagome thought as she stared.  
  
"Wha ar oo shtar en ah?" a full-mouth Inuyasha asked when he sensed that Kagome was looking at him.  
  
Kagome laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing...you're not as scary as I thought you were." Kagome closed her mouth at what she had just said.   
  
'EEP! I just called him scary...to his face. Luckily he's eating, so he has something to cheer him up!'  
  
Inuyasha swallowed his bite of Ramen.  
  
"And you're not as dumb as I thought you were." he took a big bite.  
  
"You thought I was dumb?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, oo shyat I wash scuwarry" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Because you are scary! During the whole ride you kept on giving me cold stares! Even today at that store! It's like you're shooting daggers at me with your eyes!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed his Ramen once again.  
  
"First of all, I thought you were dumb because you didn't know how to turn on my damn radio! I mean, who the hell wouldn't know how to turn on a radio? And second of all, I was not staring at you in the car! How could I even stare at you while driving! And at the store? I wasn't staring! I was making sure that was you!"  
  
"Well if you had a normal radio instead of one with all of those weird ass buttons on them, then maybe I would have known how to turn it on! And even if you weren't staring at me.. Ever since I've been here you've been giving me the cold shoulder! Or acting as if I've done something wrong!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at Kagome's distress. Had it been true that he treated her unfair?   
  
"Can you blame me?! You just look so much like her!! It's hard not to feel a weird emotion around you!"  
  
"Like who?! That's another thing I've been hearing a lot! Who is this person that I look like?! Because whoever it is.. I'm not her and I'll never be her!"  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE NOT HER! YOU JUST LOOK LIKE HER! BUT NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF HER YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE STILL NOTHING LIKE KIK–"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called out from the food court.  
  
"Funny, Sango said you would be here." Laughed Miroku. He looked at Kagome and mouthed the words "You Owe me BIG" as he held up a shopping bag.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Miroku!" Kagome said while hugging her cousin and taking the bag.  
  
Sango and Miroku got two chairs and scooted a table next to Kagome and Inuyasha. Soon the four were all eating Ramen and ate quietly.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
"Well this was a nice day, wasn't it?" Sango asked Kagome as they sat in the back.   
  
"I guess so.." Kagome said while looking out of the window.  
  
When they reached Kagome's house, there was a note on the door.  
  
' Kagome & Miroku,  
  
Grandma's a bit sick, so I'm going out of town for a day. I haven't gotten a chance to forge extra keys yet so maybe you can ask your friend, Sango if you can stay there for the night. I'm sorry that this was on late notice, but I'll be back home soon. Take care!  
  
Love,   
  
Mom '  
  
Kagome sighed as she showed Miroku and Sango the note.  
  
"That'll be fine! My mom does come home til late night, and she goes back to work early in the morning..she'll be okay with you guys staying over." Sango said smiling.  
  
"What about our clothes and toothbrushes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We have spare toothbrushes at my house, and you've just bought clothes.. You can borrow some of my pj's if you want."   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked back to Sango's house. When they opened the door, Inuyasha was already on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Oh, great. Now what?" Inuyasha said when he saw Kagome and Miroku walk in.  
  
"Their mom is out of town, so they're going to be staying with us for the night." Sango replied as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys thirsty?" she called.  
  
"No, thanks." Miroku and Kagome replied.  
  
"So, Kagome... why don't we go upstairs and get you settled in, eh?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Sure."   
  
And the two girls went off upstairs.  
  
"So you're aunt's out?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as he sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"Yeah...I just hope she's coming back this time.." Miroku said silently.  
  
"This time? What do you mean? You think she'll get lost?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"No...I mean I hope that she doesn't abandon us...I hope she doesn't abandon Kagome."  
  
"And how would you know how it feels like to be abandoned?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Miroku rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.  
  
"Because it's the reason why I live with Kagome and her mom now.."   
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and started to pat Miroku's back.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
"I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm grateful that you're letting me and Miroku stay here for the night." Kagome said as Sango brought out blankets and pillows.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all! It's about time I actually have someone here to talk to besides my brother." Sango laughed.  
  
"How's you and Miroku? You guys getting along nicely?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah.. We are.." Sango blushed.  
  
"Ooo, do tell Sango, do tell." Kagome winked.  
  
"Nothing happened...we just talked and talked...he didn't grope me at all if that's what you're wondering. He's not at all like the person I thought he was. How about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..there is not me and Inuyasha. We got into this whole yelling fest at the mall. Arguing about how I looked like this one girl..but he didn't say who." Kagome shrugged.  
  
Sango paused and stared at Kagome for a minute, and then went to her closet.   
  
"These sweats may be a bit big...they were Inuyasha's until he had that growth spurt." Sango laughed as she handed Kagome a pair of big red sweats.  
  
"You might want to wear these under in case they fall.." Sango started to laugh more as she handed Kagome a pair of black boxers.  
  
"Gee, thanks...I'm going to be in your brother's pants.." Kagome and Sango started to laugh.  
  
"Did you want a shirt?" asked Sango as Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing the sweats.  
  
"Oh no, that's okay...the skirt part of this is detachable." Kagome smiled as she unhooked the skirt part of her dress. Now she was wearing a white tube top with black boxers and red sweats with her hair up.  
  
"Mmkay...you could pick out a toothbrush from the left drawer later on." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as she went towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
====================================================================================  
  
"And well, yeah..that's all that I can remember happening.." Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn. Looks like you've been through a lot since I've last seen you." Inuyasha sympathized his friend.   
  
"Heh. It's really no big deal. At least I have a family to stay with now." Miroku gave a little smile.  
  
"Well, before any of us start shedding tears, let's go get you something to sleep in, eh?" Inuyasha said while giving his friend a friendly punch on the shoulder.  
  
As the two were on their way upstairs, the girls were on their way down. Inuyasha passed by Kagome and saw that her hair was up.  
  
'Damn, she looks even more like Kikyo with her hair like that..' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Sango caught her brother looking at Kagome and thought up for a plan.   
  
=======================================================================================  
  
Everyone was in their pj's and ready for bed. The four stayed up downstairs and played board games, watched movies, told scary stories, and laughed. Inuyasha was the first to get up a go into his room.  
  
"Feh. I have work tomorrow so I'm out. Later." He called as he went upstairs.  
  
A couple of hours later Miroku got tired and went upstairs into the guest room. Soon it was just Sango and Kagome. Eventually, both of the girls got tired and went up to Sango's room to sleep. Sango acted to be asleep and waited till she was sure that Kagome was sleeping. She then pretended to snore as loud as she could.  
  
'Man, I had no idea that Sango was so tired!' Kagome thought as she was awoken by Sango's loud snoring. The longer Kagome waited for it to stop, the louder it got. Finally, she gave up and and went downstairs quietly.  
  
"I think maybe I just need a cup of water.." Kagome whispered to herself as she approached the kitchen.  
  
She got out a cup and opened the refrigerator. Kagome took out the pitcher of water and poured it into her cup. As she sat down in one of the chairs, she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Kagome froze as she heard them coming closer and closer. She saw silver-hair and realized who it was. Inuyasha was awake.  
  
'Ergh. Must be Sango awake again.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"What're you doing awake at this time?" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"I..I just couldn't sleep.." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was half awake and half asleep so he couldn't tell the difference from Kagome and Sango's voices.  
  
"Oh well...where's your friend Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while sitting on the couch.  
  
'He must think I'm Sango!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ummm.." Kagome said silently.  
  
"She's really pretty, Sango. You have a really pretty friend." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
"We had a little argument today though...do you think I've treated her unfair?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well..uhhh.." Kagome replied.  
  
"I mean, maybe I wouldn't if she didn't look so much like Kikyo.."   
  
'So Kikyo's her name..' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I mean...she looks exactly like her..especially with her hair up. But there's something different about her..it's not a bad different..it's a...just that feeling around her..." Inuyasha yawned again.  
  
"...I think I like her." Inuyasha said while dozing off.  
  
Kagome froze in the darkness.  
  
'Did he just....' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light breathing on the couch.   
  
After she finished her water, she put her cup by the sink and walked towards Inuyasha. She found a blanket and put it over him. Kagome slowly put her face near his and whispered to him.  
  
"Well...I think she likes you too." Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a soft kiss on the cheek. After that, she headed upstairs back into Sango's room.  
  
Inuyasha's ears heard footsteps going upstairs and opened his eyes.  
  
'How'd I get here on the living room couch?' he thought to himself. He began to sniff the air and realized that it was a girl's scent, but not Sango's.   
  
'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought before he dozed off again.   
  
==========================================================================================  
  
Only a few steps away from Sango's room, Kagome heard a quick, swift movement inside. As she opened the door, she saw Sango lying in her bed 'sleeping'. Kagome smiled as she realized what Sango had done.  
  
"Thank you, Sango...for everything." Kagome whispered as she laid down in her bed on the carpet.  
  
'It's only begun, Kagome...' Sango thought to herself smiling.  
  
'It's only begun..' 


	8. Chapter 8

Well..it's currently 1:36 AM right now...thankfully it's Spring Break so I can stay up this late. Haha. I'm kind of tired though...but I have nothing else to do because I'm too stubborn to sleep! Hehe. It's also my best friend's birthday today..so happy birthday to my best friend! :D  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning and looked around the room. Sango wasn't with her.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called out, but nobody answered. She looked at her bed, and it was already fixed. When Kagome looked at the time, it was only 7:00 AM.  
  
'Where could she be? It's so early to be awake!' Kagome thought.  
  
As Kagome got up, she saw that there was a note taped on Sango's door.  
  
'Rise and Shine, Kagome! Sorry I'm not with you right now..I went out to the park for a jog and a quick basketball game. You should stop by for a while! I'll see you later! Hope you had a nice sleep!   
  
Love,  
  
Sango'  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She went to get her toothbrush, but forgot which drawer she had put it in. She was still in Sango's room, and pulled open the drawer next to Sango's bed.   
  
'Nope, my toothbrush obviously isn't in here..' Kagome thought.  
  
'Hey..what's this?' Kagome pulled out a picture frame.   
  
It was a picture of a girl and Sango. There were smiling and waving at the camera. The frame had the words 'Best Friends Forever!' carved in.   
  
'Is this...Kikyo?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
In the drawer there were several other pictures including the girl. Most of them were pictures of her with Sango. Kagome gasped as she found one particular picture. It was of the girl being held by someone, but she couldn't make out who it was. Kagome heard movement downstairs and put the picture and the frame back into the drawer.   
  
"Sango?" Kagome called from upstairs. Nobody answered once again, but she could hear somebody moving.   
  
Kagome slowly crept downstairs.   
  
"Hello?" She asked. Nobody answered, just moved.  
  
When she walked into the living room, she saw the source of the movement. There he was..Inuyasha was still in the same spot she had seen him last night.   
  
Kagome sighed in relief that it was him and not some scary thief. She spent a couple of minutes watching him as he lay there sleeping.  
  
'He looks so innocent...' Kagome thought. She then remembered what he had said last night.  
  
'Did he really mean what he said? Or was he just tired and saying random things?' Kagome flinched as he began to move. She became still and didn't wish to wake him. For some odd reason, she couldn't find it in her to move from where she was standing.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes opened. Her black eyes caught his amber ones.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." she said silently.  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
"So...what's...your..plan?" Miroku asked in between breaths as he jogged with Sango.  
  
"Well, I see some sort of sparks between those two...and I'm just trying to..." Sango began.  
  
"Make those sparks turn into flames?" Miroku finished.  
  
"Exactly." Sango winked.  
  
"Why don't we take a rest at this next bench, Sango?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Oh, sure why not." Sango replied.  
  
When they came to a stop, Sango stood and drank from her water bottle. Miroku practically collapsed onto the bench.   
  
"I appreciate you agreeing to come with me on this jog, Miroku." Sango said after drinking.  
  
"No problem..." Miroku replied.  
  
While drinking, Sango felt a hand in a place where it shouldn't have been.   
  
"LECHER!!" Sango screamed and began jogging again, leaving a hand-mark on the face of a dizzy Miroku.  
  
'Ahh! Damn these hands, damn them!' Miroku thought to himself and began jogging.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku hollered. "Sango! Sango! Wait up!"   
  
"Why should I?!" Sango replied while still jogging.  
  
"Because I'm sorry!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
She turned around and slowed down her pace.  
  
"If you're really sorry...you're going to have to keep up with me.." She winked at him and began to jog again.  
  
'Oh geeze. This girl is almost as stubborn as her brother.' Miroku smiled to himself and began running.   
  
Sango began to jog and wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome were doing.  
  
'I hope she's okay...and I hope Inuyasha will go back to being the good man I know he can be..' she thought to herself.  
  
============================================================================================  
  
"What're you staring at?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome backed away from the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome apologized. "I just woke up and Sango wasn't there..so I figured she went downstairs, but then there was a note that said she was out..and then I heard something downstairs so I thought it might've been Miroku or something...and then when I saw it was you I..."   
  
"You talk a lot, yennoe that?" Inuyasha interrupted and he got up.  
  
"Well, excuse me if I just didn't want to disturb you!" Kagome put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. So what's for breakfast?" He asked as he looked in the refrigerator.  
  
"I don't know.. I just woke up, like I told you!"   
  
"Well, there's nothing in this house to eat..." Inuyasha said while scratching his head.  
  
"Did you wanna go out or something?" he asked.  
  
Kagome paused and panicked.  
  
"Go out? Like on a date?" Kagome asked with unease.  
  
Inuyasha stood there and glared at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"No, I meant like... go out real quick to get some breakfast..." he said slowly.  
  
Kagome's face began to turn red with embarrassment.   
  
"But because it seems like you want to go out with me so bad, sure why not?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"You jerk! That's not what I meant.. I misunderstood what you said!" Kagome said while smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey, you wench! I was only following on what you said! So do you want to get some breakfast or what?"  
  
"FINE!! Let me just get ready!"  
  
"Well, FINE!"  
  
The two headed upstairs to get ready for...breakfast.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
"Come on, Miroku! Hustle, hustle!" Sango yelled as she dribbled the ball.  
  
"Hey! No fair! I haven't played basketball in..I don't even know how long!" Miroku said as he attempted to block her.  
  
"Were you even good at it when you played it before?" Sango joked as she shot the ball into the hoop.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Miss Thang, I was pretty darn good!" Miroku said as he stole the ball from Sango and shot a lay-up.  
  
"Impressive..." Sango said while laughing.  
  
For about 15 minutes the two played non-stop one on one. Slowly, new players began challenging them. Sango and Miroku joined together as one team, and started to play against two challengers named Kouga and Shippou.  
  
Kouga was a well-built boy. He has a long black pony tail and was fairly good at basketball. Shippou, on the other hand was a very short boy. Though he was short, he still had the advantage of crawling under people's legs to steal the ball.   
  
The score was 18 to 18 and they were going to end it at 20. Kouga had the ball, he tried passing it to Shippou. Sango intercepted the pass and stole the ball.  
  
"Sango! I'm open!" Miroku called out as he tried getting out of block by Kouga. She passed him the ball and he drove in.   
  
The three looked at the ball as if their lives depended on it. Kouga smirked as the ball didn't make the hoop, but it faded as Sango drove in and made the rebound.  
  
"Whoo!" Sango screamed as she made the shot.   
  
A smiling and laughing Miroku ran to her and they both ran into each other with arms open. Seconds later they were hugging and their faces were only inches apart. It wasn't until Sango and Miroku stopped laughing when they realized how close they were. They immediately separated and shook hands.  
  
"Good game..you two are good together." Kouga said while shaking hands with Sango.  
  
"Yeah! We should play again sometime." said Shippou.  
  
"You two were great too! And of course! Hopefully we'll see you two around sometime!" Sango said as she shook Shippou's hand.  
  
"A great girl you got there, boy." Kouga said to Miroku as he shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah.." Miroku agreed as he looked at Sango talking to Shippou.  
  
"She really is great.." Miroku smiled.   
  
"So.. How's about we head home now? I feel weird leaving those two alone for a long time.." Sango said after she waved Kouga and Shippou good-bye.  
  
"Okay..let's go." Miroku said.  
  
"You played good out there." smiled Sango.  
  
"You didn't do too bad, yourself." he winked.  
  
As they started walking..Miroku inched closer to Sango as they walked. She noticed, but ignored it. Soon Miroku got so close that their arms were touching. Before Sango could complain or question, she felt his hand hold hers. Sango looked at their hands, and smiled. They continued walking back home...hand in hand.  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
"So what'll it be for you two?" the waitress said.  
  
"Well..I'll have plate of bacon and eggs please. With some orange juice, if that's okay." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"And I'll have the Ramen with egg. Water, too." Inuyasha said while putting down his menu.  
  
"Sango said that we could go visit them at the park. She wrote that she would be jogging there." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. I'm guessing you wanna go there, huh?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Well, it would be nice..but we don't have to.." Kagome replied.  
  
"Hey there, Kikyo." a deep voice called from behind Kagome.  
  
"Looks like you've healed from that accident, eh? You're still with that weird-looking thing?" said the man as he pointed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Aye, Bastard..watch who you're calling weird-looking!..jackass.." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo..my name is Kagome.." Kagome replied confused.  
  
"Oh really? So it is true..she did die." Naraku started.  
  
Inuyasha tensed up in his chair.  
  
"Well, Kagome..nice to meet you...would you care to accept the chance of coming with me for a real morning and ditch this useless dog?" Naraku winked.  
  
"Ew...not a chance. And how dare you call Inuyasha a useless dog..you..you..jerk!" Kagome stood and smacked Naraku.  
  
"Sit back down, you bitch!" Naraku punched Kagome and she fell down onto the chair.  
  
"Hey you, Bastard! Leave her alone! You have no business with her!" Inuyasha stood up.   
  
"You wanna pick on her? You pick on me first." Inuyasha punched Naraku in the face.  
  
"Forget it. She wasn't all that great anyways. You can keep your slut of a whore." Naraku stood up and left the diner.  
  
"Geeze...it's jerks like that that make this town a pain in the ass." Inuyasha said as he sat back down.  
  
Kagome was rubbing her face at the place Naraku had punched.  
  
"You okay?" Inuyash asked as he examined the hit.  
  
"Yeah.. No bruises or cuts. It just really hurts." Kagome said while rubbing the pain.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a napkin and put ice into it.  
  
"Here.. Stop rubbing it.. Put this on it." he handed her the ice.  
  
"It hurts!" Kagome said as she placed it on her cheek.  
  
"Well that's because it's not numb yet, moron." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Owww!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. Just hold my hand and squeeze it if you feel pain." Inuyasha held out his hand.  
  
Shyly, Kagome took it. She began to squeeze really hard.   
  
"Gah! It hurts that bad?!" Inuyasha yelped. Kagome laughed.  
  
"I want to thank you for what you did back there." she said while holding his hand.  
  
"Feh. Don't gotta thank me...Naraku is just a typical jackass that wants to get on everybody's nerves. It was about time somebody knocked some sense into him.."  
  
"He..spoke about that girl..Kikyo.." Kagome said slowly.  
  
Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened.  
  
"I don't ever want to discuss the name Kikyo with you, ever again. Got that?!" He looked up.  
  
Kagome gasped and nodded her head. He loosened his grip on her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry..he said that she had died...I apologize about that..." she said slowly.  
  
"I said that I never wanted to discuss about her anymore." Inuyasha said slamming his other hand on the table.  
  
Kagome winced.   
  
"I'm sorry... again." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"No..it's not your fault...you really want to know what happened?" the look on Inuyasha's eyes softened.  
  
"Only if you're willing to tell.. I won't push you into anything.." Kagome said slowly, but inside she was dying to know.  
  
"Well...it all began last year.." Inuyasha started.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out as he saw a fallen Kikyo in the rain. She was accompanied with Sango. Both of their faces were streaked with tears.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Both of you two have to leave now!" Kikyo exclaimed as she got up and started to run.   
  
"Kikyo! Why are you doing this?!" Sango screamed while still on the cement ground.  
  
"I'm tired of explaining! All I can tell you is that it was for the benefit of all of us! Trust me! I love you both dearly...but I can't bear to hurt either of you!"   
  
"Kikyo! Don't you understand? By doing all of this...you're hurting us more than you know!" Inuyasha screamed with tears in his eyes.  
  
Kikyo stood there in the rain, shaking her head slowly. Inuyasha slowly walked towards her. He put his arms around her.  
  
"You don't have to do this.." he whispered softly.  
  
Kikyo's arms wrapped around his for a brief moment, and then she released herself from his grasp and ran.   
  
"Kikyo!! WATCH OUT!" called a distressed and scared Sango.  
  
Kikyo looked back, and realized she was on the road. Her eyes widened as she caught the glimpse of a bright light coming towards her.   
  
"KIKYO!!!!" Sango and Inuyasha screamed.  
  
It was too late...the driver immediately stopped the car. Sango and Inuyasha huddled around Kikyo's body. It was soaked with rain and blood. Her face was streaked with tears and a line of blood traced her face.   
  
"Call 911!" ordered Inuyasha. Sango nodded and told the driver.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha brought her body up and held her head.  
  
"Inu...yasha.." Kikyo said slowly.  
  
"Kikyo! You're alive! Don't die on me, please. I need you here.. Please don't die on me!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kikyo smiled and placed her hand on Inuyasha's cheek to brush away his tears.  
  
"I..love..you..Inu–" those were Kikyo's last words before she finally shut her eyes and her hand dropped from Inuyasha's face.   
  
"No!!!" Inuyasha cried, he buried his face onto her neck.   
  
"No.. Kikyo.. Why?! Kikyo!! No..." Inuyasha cried. Sango ran by his side and hugged her brother.  
  
Together they cried over Kikyo's dead body. When the ambulance finally came, they were unable to ride with her corpse. Inuyasha and Sango cried as they watched the ambulance drive away and out of their sight.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome looked down at her breakfast after Inuyasha finished his story.  
  
"I...I..I don't don't know what to say.." Kagome said while shaking.  
  
"There isn't much to say..." Inuyasha said while taking a sip of his water.  
  
"No, really Inuyasha...I admire how you and Sango have been staying so strong..." Kagome looked up.. tearing.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head. His eyes opened wide as he felt Kagome's lips on his 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, Readers! Blah! I have no clue what should happen next...so I'm just gonna wing at everything. ;D blah. I bet you all are getting tired of my bootsy story anyhow.. Sorry.. I'm just going to continue this boring story and hope it gets better. Haha, I also just got done reading my new reviews...  
  
Yeah.. I did kind of push it a little too far on her kissing him, huh? Well, things needed to spice up somehow!! Haha . :P Thank you to everyone that's reviewed me! I'm really happy that you guys are liking it so far!  
  
P.S.   
  
Haha, I'm taking the advice/comment from ladyhawk89! Haha. What part, you ask? I guess you'll have to see.. :D  
  
=========================================================================================  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Sango called from downstairs as she placed her keys on the table. She looked at the time and saw that it had read 9:45 AM.   
  
"Where could they have gone?" Sango asked herself as she walked around the house hoping to find them.  
  
"Maybe Kagome went home and Inuyasha's at work?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Nah.. Inuyasha doesn't have work till later, and Kagome's clothes are still here so she couldn't have gone back home." Sango said.  
  
The two looked around the house, but Kagome and Inuyasha were no where in sight. They stood in the living room, silent.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking..' Sango thought  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking..' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
The silence was broken by the sound of a tinkling bell. Miroku saw that Sango had started fidgeting with her ring on her finger.   
  
"So why are there three..things on your ring?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..Inuyasha says that they symbolize 'whoever gets the key to my heart and doesn't use it well..he'll knock them out like a bell'." Sango laughed.   
  
"I doubt that's what it really means though...Inuyasha's never that protective...actually, he's never been very compassionate after the accident."Sango kept on fidgeting with her ring.  
  
"What accident?" Miroku asked. Sango sighed.  
  
"A year before you guys moved into that house..it belonged to a girl named Kikyo." Sango began as she stopped playing with her ring.  
  
"OH! Now I remember! I remember seeing her and him play all the time when we were little. I would've played with them, but I couldn't move after Inuyasha pounded me to the ground. Good times, good times.." Miroku laughed to himself.  
  
'I don't even want to know why Inuyasha would've pounded you to the ground' Sango thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"So you see how long they've known each other. Inuyasha told me how much he was in love with her everyday. He was always so happy. He spoke about when he got older he would marry Kikyo someday.."  
  
"Then she broke up with him...and I went up to her and tried asking her why.. Asking for reasons..but all she did was say that it was for our benefits.." Sango laughed to herself and shook her head.  
  
"One day...it began to rain really hard.. And me and her..we were yelling at each other. I was mad at her.. I was yelling.." Sango's voice began to crack. Miroku hugged her.  
  
"Then Inuyasha came..and we had this giant yelling fest. So she ran away...and then..and then.."  
  
"And then what?" Miroku said silently.  
  
"AND THEN THAT DAMN CAR WASN'T WATCHING THE FUCKING ROAD AND HIT HER! THEN SHE DIED! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD, MIROKU AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! AND I WAS MAD AT HER! I WAS MAD AT HER.. MY OWN BEST FRIEND DIED KNOWING THAT I WAS MAD AT HER..." Sango yelled as she wiped her face. Miroku saw that her eyes were red, but couldn't tell if it were because she'd been crying..or because of her eye shadow.   
  
Sango got up and went into the kitchen to wash her face.  
  
"The weird part is...after Inuyasha had told me why she had broken up with him..because she had leukemia...I realized either way she would have died.." Sango said in between sobs.   
  
Miroku got up from his chair, and walked into towards her. He stood behind Sango and she turned to face him. His face had a serious expression on it. His eyebrows were together and the color of his eyes had a bitter-sweet softness in them. He hugged her and placed his hand on her head.  
  
"It's okay, Sango. I know how you feel to lose someone important to you..it's okay.." he whispered comfortingly as he stroked her hair.  
  
"But it's not so much as me that I'm worried about....Inuyasha, too. Though he looks hard..acts tough..and speaks roughly...deep down he still misses her. I just want him to love again..." Sango said as she rested her head on Miroku's chest as he hugged her.  
  
"You can't force someone to love someone, Sango." Miroku said.  
  
"I know that...but if he does fall in love..I don't want him to hold back on it." Sango replied.  
  
There was a silence between the two and they just stood there in the kitchen. Sango was still in Miroku's arms and he was still stroking her hair.  
  
"Thank you Miroku for being here..." Sango said as she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Anytime, Sango..anytime." Miroku smiled back as he released her from his arms.  
  
He was falling for her already...  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Thankfully, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the back of the diner and out of sight.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me.. Oh gosh! Oh gee! I'm so sorry.." Kagome panicked as she sat back in her chair.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her..stunned.  
  
"I have to go.. Thanks for the breakfast Inuyasha...I have to go.. I have to go." Kagome got up and ran out of the diner.  
  
'Wh-wh-what just happened...' Inuyasha thought to himself, still wearing the stunned expression on his face.  
  
When he snapped back into reality, he realized that everybody in the diner was looking at him.   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST TAKE A PICTURE!?" Inuyasha threatened as he put up his fist. Everybody quickly looked away.  
  
'Ergh..that wench doesn't even know her way around here..' Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he got up and walked out of the diner to find Kagome.  
  
When he got out, Kagome was no where in sight. He started to walk around.  
  
'She couldn't have gone too far..' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked around. All the way on the other side of the parking lot, he saw a tiny group of men hovering over something. Inuyasha decided that Kagome could've been anywhere and started walking towards the group.  
  
"So, guess you've finally ditched that useless dog? How bout a little kiss, eh? Right here.." Naraku winked at Kagome as he pointed to the place she had slapped.  
  
"Hey Naraku! Let me have a share of her after your done! I love it when they're scared.." One of the goons laughed.  
  
Kagome had already been distressed and embarrassed from the little incident with Inuyasha, and she didn't have the patience for Naraku. He grabbed her hair and brought her face towards his.  
  
"YOU DEGRADING ASS-HOLE!" Kagome exclaimed as she bit Naraku's hand and punched him across his other cheek. Naraku let go of Kagome's hair and dropped her on the cement ground.   
  
The group of goons instantly began helping Naraku and giving off warnings to hurt Kagome.  
  
'Get her!'   
  
'Oh! That bitch is in for it now!'  
  
'Does she think we're going to let her off that easy?!'  
  
Kagome began to kick with all of her might as she lay on the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly as she kicked and kicked for her life. Suddenly she felt someone lift her by her neck and she opened her eyes to see that it was Naraku.   
  
She shut her eyes, prepared for whatever pain he was going to give upon her. Kagome's body was suddenly dropped and her head hit the wall of the diner and she was knocked unconscious.   
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Chute, chute, chute." Miroku said in disappointment.  
  
"Ladders! Ladders! Ladders! I WIN!" Sango yelled in happiness while standing up and bowing.   
  
The two had been playing 6 games of 'Chutes and Ladders' all morning.   
  
"You're cheating! I don't know how, but I bet you are! You couldn't have possibly won that many games in a row!" Miroku exclaimed as Sango bowed to an invisible audience.  
  
"Oh, you're just jealous because you haven't won a single game yet, Miroku! Sore loser!" Sango laughed as she stuck out her tongue at Miroku.  
  
"Enough of these kiddy games! Time to play a Man's game!" Miroku crossed his arms to his chest.  
  
Sango blinked and waited for Miroku to call out this so called 'Man's game'.  
  
"Well? What game?" Sango asked.  
  
"How about 'Go Fish'?" Miroku suggested as he pulled out a deck of cards. Sango began to laugh.  
  
"Oooh! Nice choice..totally a Man's Game." Sango rolled her eyes and smiled as she put 'Chutes and Ladders' back into it's box.  
  
"Hey! For your information 'Go Fish' is one of the best games in history. It requires a lot of thinking and skill." Miroku said as he shuffled the cards.  
  
"Oh! Of course, it does!" Sango said sarcastically as she nodded her head.  
  
"Do you have any other bright ideas? Hmm? Hmm, Miss Thang?!" Miroku asked jokingly.  
  
"First of all, I don't know why you keep calling me that..and second of all.. Anything is better than 'Go Fish'!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh is that right? Like what?" Miroku asked as he put the cards back into their box.  
  
"I don't know. Hey! When you were little.. Did you ever play a little game called 'MASH'?" Sango asked.  
  
"All the time! Though it was always hard for me to round my choices up to just 4 girls.." Miroku sighed.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she got up for a piece of paper and pen.  
  
(NOTE: If nobody knows how to play MASH..Let me explain. Warning, my way of MASH is probably not the best directions..but hey! Haha. Anyhow.. You draw a square and right the word 'MASH' on top of it. Then, you name out 4 named of the opposite sex..4 numbers..and 5 cars. You don't have to name out numbers/cars.. Those two things can all be of your choice..those were just examples. But you have to have 4 names of the opposite sex.. And 4 other things of two other categories. Anyhow, after that.. You start in the middle of the box.. And then just go around and round and round. When the person you're doing MASH to says 'stop' you.. [obviously] stop. Haha. So then you count the lines from the top of that little circle thing vertically. When you get that number.. You start from the 'M' in MASH and count from then on whatever number you got. You cross out whatever you land on until there is only one thing in each category. Got it? Hopefully. Heehee!)  
  
"Okay.. So you wanna go first?" Sango asked as she began to set up the game.  
  
"Sure, why not." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"Mmkay...Four girls."   
  
"Hmmm...Tsuya...Yuna...Kanna...and.." Miroku thought.  
  
Sango wrote down the names and waited for the last one so she could carry on with the other categories.  
  
"...Sango." Sango dropped her pencil and looked at Miroku. He was smiling. She smiled back sheepishly.  
  
'I can't believe he wants to put me on here..' she thought as she wrote down her name on the piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, then.. Hmm.. What other categories do you want to put up?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm.. How about pets?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Okay...name four."  
  
"Uhh.. dog..those fire cats aren't so bad..raccoon..and uhh.." Miroku chuckled to himself.  
  
"..Inuyasha." he finished. Sango started to laugh.  
  
"If he were here..." Sango began.  
  
"I know.. I know. .I know.." Miroku said.  
  
"Okay.. So what do you want your last category to be?"   
  
"Hmm..how about the ending? Like..what it would resolve to?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"Great! Friendship..love..admirers..and..end?" Miroku said.  
  
"Alright.. So tell me when to stop." Sango began to draw inside the box.  
  
Miroku waited as he watched her swirl the pencil in a circular motion. She began losing room for the circle and tried her best to fit it in the box as tightly as she could. Sango looked at Miroku, who was purposely putting her into the position.  
  
"Hey! You jerk! Can't you see that I'm running out of room?" Sango said.  
  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Miroku said sarcastically and began to whistle.  
  
"Heyy!!" Sango replied. Miroku laughed and gestured her to stop.  
  
"Okay.. One, two, three, four.." Sango began to count the lines.  
  
"14. So, your number is 14, Miroku." Sango said. He nodded. Sango began to count and scratch off.  
  
Minutes later Miroku's starting results were that he would live in a house, with a fire cat, but who he would live with, and what kind of resolution he would have with the person was still unsolved.  
  
Soon, it dropped down in the two categories. In the 'Who to fall with' section the two standing were 'Sango' and 'Kanna'. And the results for 'What would it resolve to' were 'END' and 'LOVE'.  
  
Sango began to count in the 'What would it resolve to' section and scratched out 'END'. As she circled 'LOVE' Miroku sighed with relief. Now he was worried on who the 'Who to fall with' section would be.   
  
His heart dropped when he saw that Sango's pencil stopped at her name to be crossed out.   
  
'KANNA?!?!' Miroku thought to himself as his mouth dropped.  
  
"Oh wait, no! Counted wrong.. Hehe my mistake." Sango erased the circle around Kanna's named and circled her own.   
  
"There. Done!" Sango said as she held the piece of paper to Miroku. She smiled and blushed as she held it.  
  
"I guess we're just mean to be, My Dearest Sango!" Miroku said jokingly as he lifted her into his arms bridal style.   
  
"I guess we are, my love! Now let us run off away and get married! I have been hoping for the day when I may share your last name!" Sango replied jokingly back. The two laughed.  
  
"Who believes in that shit?" Sango said as she laughed and looked at the MASH game.  
  
"I know, huh!? It's like people's life depend on what order they put it in."  
  
'But if only it were true..' the two thought at the same time. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! The last chapter (I must admit) really sucked. Hahahaaha, but thanks for the reviews! :D. Anyhow, school has just started again... so my updating might not come as fast.. Haha, I'm also really beginning to hate my story. Hahaha. Oh well.. Here it goes...  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'Wh-wh-where am I?' Kagome asked herself as she opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a bright place.  
  
'Oh no! Am I...dead?!' she thought, but then sighed in relief as she saw a nurse walk in.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful! You're awake!" the nurse smiled at Kagome a cheerful smile and then read on her clipboard. Kagome tried to sit up on the bed, but when she moved her head, she felt a flush of pain run through her.  
  
"Oh my! Do be careful, honey! You took quite a hit on the head, there." the nurse said as she gently stroked Kagome's head.   
  
"Oh, Kagome! Thank goodness you're okay!" Kagome's mother was at the door panting as she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you remember me?" Kagome's mother asked in a soft voice as she hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
"Yes, ma`am, she should remember you. Thankfully she was brought here quickly. Her head will have to be wrapped in those bandages for a week though. And she will have to take these pills for a few days." the nurse smiled as she handed Kagome's mother a bottle of little pink pills.  
  
Kagome's mother returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"You will have to sign some papers out in the front, ma`am. Would you like me to lead you there?" the nurse asked helpfully.  
  
"Oh, no that's okay, deary. Thank you though. Be back in a while, Kagome honey!" Kagome's mother called out as she walked out of the door.  
  
"How...long have I been here?" Kagome asked as she finally sat up in the bed. Her head began to throb more than ever. She groaned in pain and held her head with her hands. Kagome felt the bandages around her head.  
  
"Since last night, dear. Thankfully you're awake now though. Any later and that group of people might've been more worried than they were last night. Especially that boy." the nurse winked.  
  
"Group of people? Boy?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Yes, there was this one rather pretty young woman here. Every five minutes she asked if you had awakened. She was also with a young man. A handsome one at that! The two were a bit noisy in the hospital hallways though. It would be silent, then all of a sudden you would hear a young woman's angry scream, a slap, then a large thud, and then silence." the nurse giggled to herself.  
  
"Must've been Sango and my cousin, Miroku." Kagome said dully, but then smiled at the thought of them coming for her aid.  
  
"But the boy that brought you in here...he was rather unusual. He had very long silver hair, and growled at everyone that told him visiting hours were over. He stayed here, right in this room, for several hours. Never did he leave your side. A couple of nurses and I found it adorable on how his ears would twitch at the first sound of you moving." the nurse smiled.  
  
"You're very lucky to have a boyfriend like that."   
  
Kagome blushed and looked down.   
  
"He's.. not my boyfriend." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh! My mistakes, dear." the nurse jumped.  
  
"It's alright... I don't mind." Kagome flashed a little smile at the nurse.  
  
'Inuyasha? Here? With me? He...brought me here?' Kagome thought to herself. There was a sudden flashback of what had happened in the diner. Kagome put her hand on her head as it began to throb again.  
  
'After I had done that stupid stunt in the diner...he still helped me?' Kagome gave herself a little smile.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"When I came home and got a phone call from Miroku, I couldn't believe what had happened." Kagome's mother said as she drove back home.  
  
"What did...he say?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He said that you were in the hospital because you had hit your..head? He also said that you were out pretty bad and that you wouldn't be home till tomorrow maybe." Kagome's mother's grip on the steering wheel tightened.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Kagome. It was hard for me to just drive to the hospital.." Kagome's mother's voice cracked as she began to tear.  
  
"Mom...it's okay. I'm okay, now. You don't have to worry." Kagome said softly as she put her hand on her mother's shoulder for comfort. Her mother put her other hand on top of Kagome's and smiled.  
  
"But you are growing up to be the lovely woman I knew you could always be. You've made me very proud, Kagome. And I know...that my job may take away time I'll be spending with you, but I know that you are responsible enough to take care of yourself. You never fail to make me proud to have raised a daughter like you, honey. Never." Kagome's eyes grew soft as she had listened to what her mother had said.  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Kagome said smiling. Her mother smiled back as she drove.  
  
"But that boy, Inuyasha, what a young man he is." Kagome's mother laughed ask she broke the silence in the car.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When I came to get you as I walked in when you awakened, he was just getting out of the hospital. He said that it was my turn to look after you. He'd been with you the entire time!" her mother shook her head as she smiled.  
  
"I like that boy. You should definitely get to know him better." Kagome's mother winked.  
  
"MOTHER! You're crazy!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"But he is...quite something, I'll tell you that. I can't believe he actually stayed with me.." Kagome mumbled to herself. Though her mother had heard, she chose not to let Kagome know that.   
  
When they reached the driveway, Kagome's mother opened the door to the house, looked in, and then immediately closed it before Kagome could see what the reason was.  
  
"Darling...you should open the door for yourself. But hush..you might wake them up.." Kagome's mother held her finger to her lips. Kagome had a confused look on her face and nodded.   
  
As she opened the door, she saw Sango lying on the couch sleeping with a "Get Well Soon!" balloon attached to a bear in her hand. Kagome laughed as she saw Miroku on the floor with a hand print on his face, but sighed as she saw a box of chocolates with a card that said 'Kagome' on it.   
  
As Kagome walked further into her home, she gasped as she saw the silver haired boy sitting near the kitchen table with his arms folded on his chest. In front of him, was the 'Evanescence' CD.  
  
Kagome walked nearer to Inuyasha and looked at him while he slept. She turned to her mother.  
  
"Were they all here?" Kagome asked. Her mother shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so. They all look so tired." Kagome's mother said as she looked at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded as she went to get them blankets. She covered Sango and Miroku peacefully. As she put a blanket over Inuyasha, his ears began to twitch, but he did not wake up. Kagome smiled as she caressed the soft dog ears, and they began to become less tense.   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha...for practically saving me.." Kagome whispered as she went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to open when Kagome was in the shower. He looked at the blanket that had covered him now. He sniffed his surroundings and sensed Kagome's scent.  
  
** FLASH BACK**  
  
"Let go of her, Naraku!" Inuyasha called out as he saw Naraku holding Kagome by the neck.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Inuyasha. Now you can witness me permanently damaging your little bitch here." Naraku laughed.  
  
Several of Naraku's goons ran up to Inuyasha with knives.  
  
"Hmph. If you think these guys are going to hold me back from kickin' your ass.. Then you got another thing coming!" Inuyasha smirked as he knocked out all of Naraku's goons with one swipe of his clawed hand.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes open in fright and then close. This made him even angrier knowing that Naraku was scaring her. He ran up behind him, and pulled his legs. Naraku instantly flung Kagome out of his grasp and her head hit the wall of the diner.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING KAGOME YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha said as he punched Naraku in the face a few times until he was unconscious.   
  
Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's fallen body on the cement ground. Her head was bleeding severely. Inuyasha's eyes burned as he had a sudden flashback on how Kikyo's face looked like before she had died. He picked her up gently and supported her head with his chest. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.  
  
'I won't make the same mistake, Kagome. Don't die on me. I will not watch Kikyo die for a second time.'  
  
** END OF FLASH BACK**  
  
Inuyasha began to grip onto the blanket. He looked at the Evanescence CD on the table in front of him. He smiled as he remembered his first encounter with Kagome in his car. Inuyasha sighed in relief as his ears twitched and heard the sound of the shower turn on. Kagome's mother walked in and saw that he was awake.  
  
"Oh, why.. Hello there, Inuyasha." she smiled.  
  
"Hello Mrs..Kagome's mother." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Oh, that sounds like a gentlemen..don't even know her last name, Inuyasha' he thought to himself in shame.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother laughed.  
  
"Right..hello Ms. Higurashi."   
  
"Kagome just went upstairs to take a shower. And I can't tell you how thankful I am to know that you were there for her aid." Ms. Higurashi smiled.  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
"Sir, visiting hours have been over for nearly an hour now. I must ask you to leave." a nurse said as she entered a white room.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the woman and showed his fangs.  
  
"I'll leave when I want to." he said sternly.  
  
The nurse was alarmed, but realized the boy's feelings and nodded. She left the room and told no one.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she lay there sleeping and bandaged. She wasn't moving at all...  
  
"If you're planning on blaming this on me when you get better.. You got a lot of nerve, wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms as he sat in a chair right next to Kagome's bed.  
  
"You were the one that ran out.. After you kissed me!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"After you kissed me...." Inuyasha restated. "After I kissed back..."  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and sat down in the his chair silently.  
  
"What were you doing with those goons anyhow?! How did you get there?!" Inuyasha said in an angry..yet worried..tone.  
  
"Hmph. It was good to see Naraku with a few bruises on his face before I got there though. You're pretty tough after all, Kags." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Whoa..what the hell? KAGS?!" Inuyasha unfolded his arms and sat up. He was surprised that he already made a nickname for her. Good thing she wasn't hearing a word he was saying.  
  
His ear twitched as Kagome moved her fingers a little bit, but didn't awaken. He stared at her. He had a sudden flashback of Kikyo's dead body in the rain. Inuyasha brought his hand onto the bed. He slowly brought it near Kagome's. Seconds later his hand was holding Kagome's hand.   
  
"Thankfully...you're alive..." he whispered as he kissed her hand. He placed his head next to their intertwined hands on the bed. With that, he fell asleep.  
  
** END OF FLASH BACK**  
  
"I was just at the right place at the right time...no need for thank yous, Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha pulled the blanket over him. Ms. Higurashi smiled again and went to get her keys.  
  
"I feel like such a terrible mother...there's a meeting going on right now, and I ran out of it hearing about Kagome's incident. I really should be going now though. Do tell Kagome that I said good-bye and remind her that her pills on the table, dear?" Ms. Higurashi said as she stood out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he waved her good-bye.  
  
"Take care of her for me! Good-bye!" And Kagome's mother closed the door.   
  
Inuyasha sat at the table. He had been spacing out that he didn't realize that the shower was off.   
  
'Feh. She must be done.' Inuyasha thought. He remembered what Ms. Higurashi had said and got up to get her pills off of the counter. As he carried them, he took them upstairs.   
  
The bathroom door was already opened and steam came out of the room.   
  
'Geeze. Is that the bathroom or the steam room?' Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He came across a door that was opened only a little bit. He was about to knock, but stopped when he heard the radio turn on. Well, oh well... what a coincidence. Their song had been playing too. 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence.   
  
Inuyasha figured that if she turned on the radio she must've already been dressed so he decided that it would be funny to scare her. So, he opened her door quickly only to find the total opposite of what he had figured.  
  
"EEP! HEY! YOU JERK! GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! DIDN'T YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING?!" Kagome yelled as she stood there in only a towel with her hair up and her forehead in bandages. Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock at what he had saw.   
  
"WELL YOU TURNED YOUR RADIO ON AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DRESSED! NOT MY FAULT!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DOES THE RADIO GIVE A SIGNAL THAT I'M DRESSED?! AND WHAT'RE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Kagome screamed as she threw socks at Inuyasha and one managed to hit him in the eye pretty darn hard. So he stood there with one eye closed at the door of Kagome's room.  
  
Sango and Miroku woke up to the two screams and immediately ran upstairs. They stood there in shock as they saw what looked like.. Inuyasha winking at Kagome in a towel.   
  
"Wait-a-go, Inuyasha! I knew I would rub off on you one day!" Miroku cheered. Sango gave him a cold stare and he stopped cheering.   
  
"It isn't what you think!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"Well.. Looks like you've healed... pretty well.." Sango said as she stared at the two.  
  
"Sango, there's an explanation for this! I swear!" Kagome said.  
  
"Uhh.. That's okay, Kagome. You don't have to explain...I was just going to get going, so I'm going to go. You two have fun now!" Sango winked and went downstairs giggling.  
  
"Well, well, well...Inuyasha. I knew you had it in you, but I didn't know you could score so big! I mean, in the towel?! I have yet to find lovely Sango in her towel." Miroku said with a perverted giggle.  
  
"YOU BETTER THINK TWICE, MIROKU! BECAUSE YOU AREN'T EVER GOING TO SEE ME OTHER THAN HOW I WANT YOU TO SEE ME!" Sango yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Oh! There she is...you two have fun now." Miroku winked at Inuyasha and went downstairs to Sango.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as their two friends had totally misunderstood the situation.   
  
"See! Now look what you did!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"ME?! Excuse you! You were the one that walked in on me!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Well if you hadn't thrown those socks at me they would'n't have thought I was winking!"  
  
"That's not even half of what they think! It's all your fault for walking in!"  
  
"Your radio was on! How was I suppose to know?!"   
  
"THAT DOESN'T SIGNAL THAT I'M DRESSED YET, YOU MORON!"  
  
And so the two kept on arguing and arguing. Miroku and Sango were downstairs and listened to the two.  
  
"Yep. They're going somewhere. I definitely sense flames!" Sango said smiling.  
  
"I agree, Sango. Nice work." Miroku smiled. Sango gazed into his eyes for a moment, but then sighed in irritation as she felt a wandering hand.  
  
"LECHER!!"   
  
:: BONK ::  
  
"Yeah...I guess I deserved that one.." a swirly eyed Miroku said while on the ground. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! People like my story! Haha. I really liked writing the last chapter. It was fun! Hahaha. Okay, people! Here is Chapter 11!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Miroku and Sango had just about enough of hearing Kagome and Inuyasha argue, so they left the house to go get some ice cream. On their way there, Miroku passed by a sign that said that a new club was opening next Saturday. He kept the thought in mind and wondered if he should ask Sango to accompany him.  
  
"Sango..uhh.." Miroku began as they were walking.  
  
"Oh, geeze Miroku. Tired, already?" Sango rolled her eyes as she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. We're here anyways." She opened the door and went inside the ice cream parlor  
  
Unfortunately, for Miroku, a ton of Inuyasha's co-workers in the parlor had crushes on Sango. Though, they never got chances to ask her out because they were all scared of what Inuyasha would do to them. Fortunate for them, Inuyasha was absent at work today.  
  
"So..Sango, there's a new club opening next Saturday. Maybe you would like to go with me?" a boy with dirty-blonde hair asked as she ordered her ice cream.  
  
He had a nice chest and his arms were had just the right amount of muscle. His tanned skin made him look casual, yet interesting.   
  
Miroku's eyes drooped as he heard the boy ask Sango to the club. For sure he thought she was going to say yes, so he went to a table and sat down.   
  
Moments later he watched as another boy came up to Sango. He was holding a flower, that obviously came from one of the bushes outside, and started talking to her.   
  
The boy with the flower had brown spiky hair and was wearing a baggy navy blue shirt with baggy grey sweats. A vein popped onto Miroku's forehead as he saw Sango blush as the two guys were talking to her.  
  
'Oh great, she's blushing. What's that jerk saying to her anyway?!' Miroku thought as he began tapping his finger on the table in eagerness.  
  
A few minutes after the boy with the flower entered, a boy behind the counter came up from behind Sango and hugged her by the waist. He lifted her up and Sango blushed and motioned him to put her down. He put his chin onto her shoulder as he stayed holding her. Miroku saw as the boy holding Sango said something to her.  
  
'Geeze. I bet each one of those guys are asking Sango out. Ergh. And she's blushing!' Miroku thought in his anger.  
  
Miroku grit his teeth and his fist slammed on the table. He stood up and walked towards Sango and her admirers.   
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen." Miroku called from behind. The three boys looked back and each one arched an eyebrow at Miroku.  
  
"Yeah? And what interests you here?" the boy with the flower asked.   
  
"The same thing that interests you. The lovely, Sango." Miroku said as he gestured his hand to Sango. She sighed in what seemed like relief and took his hand. The boy that was holding her waist let go as she moved towards Miroku.  
  
"So you up for it?" the dirty-blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rio...but I...can't. That also goes for you, Xavier and you Philip. I'm sorry." Sango said as she inched closer to Miroku.  
  
"Why not?" the three asked at the same time. A sweat dropped down Sango's face as she smiled uneasily.  
  
"Because..you see..well.. Uhh.." It was obvious to Miroku that Sango was stuck.  
  
"Because she will be with me." Miroku said cooly. Sango looked up at him in shock, but faded her expression to relief.  
  
"And who are you?" the boy who held Sango asked.  
  
"Well, if you must know, my name is Miroku."  
  
"Does Inuyasha know that you're taking Sango out?" the boy with the flower asked.  
  
"He will as soon as we get some ice cream. It's been a long day. Now if you gentlemen don't mind....me and Sango would like to enjoy some ice cream." Miroku said as he turned to the dirty-blonde haired boy behind the counter.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked dully as he gave Miroku a cold stare. Miroku just smiled triumphantly back at him.  
  
After the two had gotten their ice cream, they sat down at a table.  
  
"Thank you so much, Miroku. Geeze. It's like those guys can't take a hint. You say 'no' and they think it means 'take me, I'm yours!'" Sango rolled her eyes as she ate her ice cream.  
  
"You looked like you were enjoying yourself there. I saw that blush! You were almost the color of your eye shadow." Miroku said serously, but in a joking matter.  
  
"Because you were watching! Sheesh. And I was not enjoying any minute of that. What do you take me for?" Sango replied.  
  
"And what makes me watching it any different?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It just changes the whole thing..trust me. Especially when you were looking at them like you were. It seemed that you were about to kill them." Sango laughed.  
  
"They were treating you as if you were a piece of meat! Just coming up to you and hoping their foolish charm will impress you." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah...kind of what you do whenever you grope someone, eh?" Sango said dully. Miroku fell silent and began to eat his ice cream.  
  
"Look, Sango, I'm sorry about what just happened. But when I saw those guys...I knew they were asking you out to that club and —"   
  
"Wait, how'd you know about the club?" Sango asked. Miroku slightly blushed and looked down at the table.  
  
"I saw a sign on our way here...and I was planning on asking you.."   
  
Sango smiled.   
  
"Oh. I see now. Well, good thing you came in time, right?" Sango winked. Miroku smiled and nodded.  
  
:: cough :: "Jealous." :: cough :: Sango muttered as she laughed.  
  
"I was not jealous. One as mature as me does not get jealous." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh you were so jealous!" Sango pointed as she laughed.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"You were too! Well, fine.. Maybe I'll go find one of them and just go to the club with them, eh?"  
  
"Okay!! OKAY, OKAY, OKAY.. I was a tad bit jealous...BUT not fully."   
  
Sango smiled and giggled to herself. Miroku laughed.   
  
'It hasn't even been a month since I've known this girl...and it seems like I've known her for years..' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"So we're going to be going next Saturday, right?" Sango said as she stood up with her empty cup of ice cream.  
  
"Well, if you really want to." Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I think it'd be great! Though, I don't know if I'll be comfortable enough to dance with you. I haven't been with you that long, so I don't know if you can handle me!" Sango winked as she lightly pushed Miroku.  
  
"Then I guess we just have to spend as much time with each other till you get comfortable, eh?" Miroku said as he threw away his cup of ice cream also.  
  
"Well, well, Miroku. Are you flirting with me? Like I'm a piece of meat? Are you trying to use your foolish charm just to impress me?" Sango mocked him as she stuck out her tongue in a childish matter. Miroku just laughed as opened the door for Sango as they went out of the parlor.  
  
'I guess it wouldn't be so bad to spend more time with him...he's pretty fun to be with..' Sango thought to herself.   
  
She turned to look back at Miroku. He was sticking out his tongue at the boys that had asked her out and when he turned around he bumped right into the door. Sango laughed.  
  
'...even though he does have his moronic moments..' Sango rolled her eyes as she smiled and sighed.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
"Well..now that I'm dressed..what did you want?" Kagome asked as she finally came downstairs with an angry face on.  
  
"I was trying to hand you the pills your suppose to take." Inuyasha said grumpily as he held out a bottle.  
  
"Oh..these must be for my headaches." Kagome said as she took it from his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." he replied.  
  
"Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she realized they were no where in sight.  
  
"Feh. I don't know. Probably making out in the corner." Kagome bonked Inuyasha on the head with her fist.  
  
"Don't say something like that about your sister! She's not some kind of slut bag whore, you know! She does have some self respect!" Kagome went into the kitchen to take a pill.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Geeze. What are those pills for any way? Is it that time of the month for you? It would explain why you're so grumpy." He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
After Kagome took a pill, she gave Inuyasha a cold, cold stare.  
  
"NO, YOU MORON. THEY'RE FOR MY HEAD!" Kagome burst out as she pointed to the bandages.  
  
Inuyasha backed away. He realized he must've made Kagome very, very, angry.  
  
"Okay...that was rude.. I'm...sorry." he muttered the word 'sorry.' Thankfully, Kagome heard it and her temper cooled down.  
  
She began picking up the presents left for her from Sango and Miroku. When she picked up everything, she took a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Mm. Chocolate! Want some?" Kagome asked as she ate a piece.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head.  
  
"Suits yourself." She looked at the Evanescence CD in front of him. Inuyasha must've caught her staring at it because he placed his hand on top of the CD and slid it in front of her.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome's face smiled as she looked at the list of songs on the CD.  
  
"Feh." moments later Sango and Miroku entered the house.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome!" Sango said as she entered.  
  
"Hi, Sango! Thank you for the gift! I love it!" Kagome said as she hugged the bear.  
  
"Think nothing of it!" Sango winked as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Why don't Inuyasha and Kagome come too?" Sango asked as she turned to Miroku. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come where?" Kagome asked excitedly.   
  
"There's this new club opening next Saturday!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really? Well, sure! I'd love to go!" Kagome said happily.  
  
The three turned to face Inuyasha.   
  
"Feh. Whatever." he mumbled. Sango and Kagome squealed with excitement.  
  
"Okay, well we'd better be going home now." Sango said as she and Kagome settled down. Inuyasha got up and walked beside Sango.  
  
"I'll probably see you tomorrow, or so?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Great! Mmkay, bye Kagome! Get better soon! See ya Miroku!" Sango waved and was out of the door. Inuyasha followed slowly.  
  
"Isn't this exciting, Miroku?" Kagome said as Sango left. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Let me guess.. You're going with Sango?" Kagome lightly hit her cousin on the shoulder.  
  
"If you HAVE to know..yes, I am." Miroku said in a grown-up tone.  
  
"Well..you be careful with her! So far she's my only friend here, and she's great!" Kagome said in a threatening tone. Miroku rolled his eyes and saw the opened box of chocolates.  
  
"Hungry, already?" Miroku pointed at the box. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Don't make fun! What would you have done if there were a box of chocolates just right there and you didn't eat anything the whole day?" Kagome put her arms to her side.  
  
"It's not that..it's just that those weren't chocolates. They were laxatives." Miroku began to laugh hysterically.   
  
Kagome put her hand on her mouth, and then on her stomach.   
  
"YOU JERK!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome said as she put her fist up to Miroku.  
  
"I was only joking!" Miroku said between his laughs. A vein popped out of Kagome's forehead. Seconds later Miroku fell to the ground with a lump on his head.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"So how did you and Kagome get along after the...uhh.. 'incident'?" Sango asked Inuyasha as they got into the house.   
  
"Feh. It was an incident, you wench. She threw a sock at my eye!" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his eye.  
  
"Whatever. It seems like you really like her, eh?" Sango winked at her brother.   
  
"Hell no! Not ever would I have feelings for that wench, you wench! Feh. She's not even my type." Inuyasha turned his head from Sango.  
  
"Okay, sure. Whatever you say, Inu. But me and Miroku really think she has something for you.." Sango said as she tried to catch Inuyasha's attention. She smiled when she saw him turn his head back.  
  
"How would you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have my ways..but since you could never like her back it shouldn't really matter, huh?" Sango rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
"Hey! SANGO! TELL ME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Just forget it, Inuyasha..you already said that you could never have feelings for her.. So whatever!" And with that, Sango closed the door of the bathroom.  
  
'Hmph, that wench..' Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch in the living room. He thought about when they had kissed in the diner.  
  
'Could she really have something for me?..' 


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided that you should all get to know the difference between the relationships of the characters. At the same time, you'll be getting to know the personalities of the characters better. Hope that's okay. :D  
  
Hahaha. Also, yes, Lil Red Head Girl, that quote was from Hercules. Hahaha. Wow, I'm so happy somebody noticed. :P  
  
===================================================================  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kagome danced in her kitchen in her pajamas with her headphones on. She was making her breakfast as she listened to her Evanescence CD. Kagome danced to the refrigerator for the eggs as she fried the butter onto the pan.   
  
When she was done making her breakfast, she sat down at the table eating while bobbing her head to the music.   
  
"Wake me up, wake me up in side, wake me up inside...call my name and save me from the dark.." Kagome sang as she ate.  
  
Kagome almost choked on a piece of egg because someone had lifted up her left ear-piece.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw a laughing Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! You jerk! I could've died you know!" Kagome laughed as she drank a sip of water.  
  
"Don't sweat it, cousin. You're not dead. Here, Sango's on the phone.." Miroku handed her the cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Sango. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just realized that you left your clothes that you bought here in my room."  
  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!"  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could wear it to the opening on Saturday!"  
  
"Do you really think it's clubbing material?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sure it is. Why wouldn't it be? We're not going to a club that has mad alcohol or anything. It's a new one that doesn't serve any alcohol. It's basically one big dance fest."  
  
"Oh! That's cool. Okay, well thanks for reminding me. Did you want me to come and pick them up today?"  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha could drop them off?" Sango said slyly.  
  
"Sango! Don't make him do that..."  
  
"Oh whatever. Don't act like you don't like him."  
  
"I don't! Well.. I do.. NO! NO! I don't!"  
  
"You just said it! Don't worry, Kags. I won't say anything.."   
  
'Kags? Why does that sound so familiar? Like I've been called it before?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Whatever. I don't think I can pick them up today anyhow. I'm thinking about just staying home. I haven't stayed here for a while ever since I've been here." Kagome laughed.  
  
"That's true. Wow! A lot has happened since you've moved here. It's almost like you've lived here for years."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
  
"It's also almost like we've been friends for years.."  
  
"Aww.. You're so romantic, Sango." The two girls laughed.  
  
"Okay... well I just wanted to tell you about your clothes. So you just want to pick them up? Inuyasha wouldn't mind bringing them.."  
  
'HEY SANGO! I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! I CAN'T JUST KEEP RUNNING ERRANDS FOR YOU!' Kagome heard Inuyasha in the background and laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Picking them up won't be any hassle. Thanks, Sango."  
  
"No problem.. Okay.. See you soon, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome hung the phone and continued with her breakfast.  
  
"Aww. Didn't make me any eggs?" Miroku's voice was heard from behind her.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Not very long...just now in fact. So, what's been new with you, cousin?"  
  
"Nothing at all.." Kagome was about to put her headphones back on, but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.. What about?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Nothing. We just never talk much."  
  
"How about we talk about something you like...like Sango?" Kagome asked as she smiled. Miroku's faced glowed.  
  
"What about Sango?"  
  
"I don't know. How do you feel about her?"   
  
Miroku's eyes shifted down.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No. Nothing. It's just that... I really like her. It's weird."  
  
"I don't think it's weird for you to like her, Miroku. Believe it or not, some pretty girls are worth more than being groped."  
  
"It's not that. It's just weird that I already like her, and I haven't even known her for a month!"  
  
"Well, maybe this crush is strong. It doesn't take a long time for you to like someone. And who knows? Maybe this is just a fling." Kagome shrugged and took another bite of her eggs.  
  
"I guess. At least I'm going to get to know her more before the club opening. We agreed to it." Miroku said proudly. Kagome rolled her eyes at her starry-eyed cousin and smiled.  
  
"Well, good luck to both of you."  
  
"How about you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it with you and Sango? That's all you two ask me! It's not like there is a 'Kagome and Inuyasha'." Kagome started to play with her food.  
  
"...so how are you two?"  
  
"Ergh. We're just fine, Miroku." Kagome sighed. It wasn't fair that Miroku just opened up to her and she was sitting here practically biting his head off.  
  
"To tell you the truth...he's not so bad. Sango was right.. He is actually a really nice guy. Though he can be mean...it's like...he's more than just an intimidating moron." Kagome laughed.  
  
"What a nice choice of words, Kagome." Miroku said sarcastically but smiled.  
  
"Anyhow, I guess I've gotten to know him better. He calls me by my name now...anyways." Kagome shrugged. Miroku looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Is your mom sleeping?"   
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hmm. I realized that I don't have a thing to wear to this opening. Why don't we go and have a cousin to cousin time, eh?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Why..what's the deal?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"It's going to be my first 'date' with Sango so I think I should at least wear something new." Miroku said blushing.  
  
"You're such a pretty boy, Miroku." Kagome teased.  
  
Miroku stood from the chair.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"If I'm a pretty boy...then you're a manly girl!"   
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Am not!" she debated.  
  
"Are too!" Miroku yelled back.  
  
Soon the two were arguing like little seven-year-olds.   
  
"Feh! Okay! It sounds like fun. I'm going to get ready first though! Gonna beat you to the shower!" Kagome laughed as she ran upstairs.  
  
"You said 'Feh'! I never thought I'd hear that come out of a mouth other than Inuyasha's!" Miroku said shockingly.  
  
"Oh leave it be, doofus." Kagome said as she shut the door to take a shower.   
  
=========================================================================  
  
"INUYASHA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Sango yelled.  
  
"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST, WENCH!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Oh! Is that all you got, Inu-boy?!"   
  
"Don't call me that you human man-girl!"  
  
"Oh you're in for it now!"  
  
"BRING IT ON!"  
  
The two were like that all morning. They had rented a new fighting video game and had been playing it non-stop.   
  
"YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE! ONE MORE COMBO AND THAT'S IT!"   
  
"NOT IF I TRY TO DO THAT DAMN SPECIAL!"  
  
"OH, YEAH! GO AHEAD AND TRY!"  
  
The buzzer for 'GAME-OVER' appeared. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Sango stood up from the couch and danced.  
  
"HA! I TOLD YOU I'D BEAT YOU!" Sango pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"I strictly demand a rematch! That character sucked!" Inuyasha stood up. Him and Sango went face to face.  
  
"Bring it on! I'd beat you anyway!" Sango said shoved Inuyasha.   
  
He shoved her back.   
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sango said.  
  
"Video games are for wimps!" Inuyasha lunged at Sango and picked her up and dropped her on the couch.  
  
"You jerk! Our floor is hard! We need blankets if we're going to wrestle!" Sango said.   
  
The two ran upstairs and brought down a bunch of pillows and blankets. They moved the glass table and all sharp objects in the living room. Soon it looked like it was a room made out of cloth.   
  
Sango and Inuyasha stood at opposite ends with their pajamas on.   
  
"Bring it on, Inu-boy!"  
  
The two ran at each other and began fighting. Inuyasha tripped Sango on the floor of the blanket, but she raised her leg and kicked him behind his neck. That sent him on the ground and gave her time to get up. She grabbed his locks of hair on the front of his face and pulled them.  
  
"Ouch! That's no fair, wench! That's a weak spot!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"So do you give up?!" Sango said not letting go of his hair.  
  
"NO CHANCE!" he managed to get onto his knees and sent Sango flying backwards onto the ground.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her foot and dragged her to one side of the giant blanket stadium. He then took a pillow and started wacking her with it.   
  
"CHEATER! THE USE OF A WEAPON! THAT LEADS TO DISQUALIFICATION!" Sango yelled while laughing.  
  
There was a pillow beside her and she grabbed it and wacked Inuyasha in the face. That sent him falling on the ground right on his bottom. The two siblings started to laugh constantly.   
  
"Do you two ever grow up?" a weak voice called from up the stairs. Inuyasha and Sango stopped laughing and looked up. It was their mother.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Sango said while hiding the pillow from behind her back.  
  
"Good Morning, dear. Morning to you too, Inuyasha. Don't be so loud now...I've just gotten home and I need to be well-rested for work later."  
  
"Okay, mom. We'll be quiet." Sango replied softly.  
  
"Be safe now you two." the voice laughed and then there was a sound of footsteps. Then, there was a shut of a door and there was no more sound to be heard from upstairs.  
  
"I won." Sango whispered as her and Inuyasha began fixing the blanket/pillow stadium.  
  
"You wish." he whispered back.   
  
"Hey! How about some one on one at the park?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure. I have work later in the evening. I never go to work anyway." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"It'll only take a while. It's not that hard to beat you." Sango said slickly.  
  
"Feh. Whatever, wench. Let me just change into something other than these sleeping clothes."  
  
"Okay. Me too."  
  
Moments later the two were ready and were out of the house; on their way to the park.   
  
================================================================================  
  
"How about this?" Kagome said as she held up a big red shirt with black and white graffiti signs on it.  
  
"First of all, I'm not Inuyasha, Kagome. Second of all, did you check the price tag?" Miroku asked.  
  
"To comment on your first comment, I didn't think you were Inuyasha, MIROKU. I just thought it would look nice. And to answer your second comment...no." Kagome rolled her eyes as she put the shirt back onto the rack.   
  
"Ooh, this isn't too bad." Miroku held up a green shirt with light green and dark green splotches.  
  
"Yeah, if you're going for the camouflage look." Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku put it back onto the rack.   
  
"Why don't we just check some other store?" Kagome suggested as she finally lost hope of finding anything else in this store.   
  
"Fine. Lead the way, but don't forget. Price tag, price tag." Miroku shook a finger. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her cousin's wrist.  
  
"And another thing, we have got to change that purple cloth of your glove!" Kagome said while pointing to her cousin's hand.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" he said as he looked at his glove.  
  
"It's.. old! Come on! This will be fun!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Fine..whatever." Kagome leapt for joy.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. You're getting rusty!" Sango said as she dribbled the ball in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Rusty?! Please!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Sango faked it to the left, but went to the right. Inuyasha's speed caught her trick and stole the ball from her. He drove in for the hoop and shot it.   
  
"Looks like you're getting rusty there, Sango." Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"Ergh. Demonic speed." Sango stuck out her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha dribbled the ball, Sango didn't care to block him. He went for a shot, but missed. Sango caught the ball. Inuyasha came to block her, it was a tight fit. She couldn't move left, couldn't move right. Sango took a chance and bounced the ball between Inuyasha's legs. It worked! She ran behind him and caught the ball. Going for the hoop, she made it!  
  
"Enough practice. Let's play." Sango said as she winked.  
  
The two started playing one-on-one as no one had ever seen before. Everybody stopped to watch the two, and nobody dared to try and play with them. They were too caught up in the tensity of the game.  
  
The two were dripping in sweat. Sango's bangs were drenched, but she kept her mind focused on the ball. Inuyasha's amber and golden eyes were so drawn to the game that he didn't realize most of the people in the park were watching them.   
  
Moments later Kouga and Shippou came to see why everyone was crowded by the courts. They recognized Sango from the game they had played with her and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Shippou called out.   
  
Sango heard her name being called out and her focus was caught off guard. She looked around to see who called her name and saw Shippou. She waved and realized that everyone was looking at something else. When she turned her head, she saw that Inuyasha was on his way to score a shot. Before she could block it, it was too late. He already made it.  
  
"No fair! I was caught off guard!" Sango complained.  
  
"So what? That's not my problem. You gotta keep your focus." Inuyasha said carelessly as he spun the ball on his finger.  
  
"Oh? Like this?!" Sango said as she stole the ball right off of his finger and made a shot. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he blushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Okay, okay, truce?" he held out his hand. Sango nodded and shook it. They laughed and hugged.   
  
"How do you know those two, anyhow?" Inuyasha said as drank water from a bottle.  
  
"Oh, I played a game with them last time I was here." Sango said as she wiped the sweat off of her face with a towel.  
  
"Who won?"   
  
"Me and Miroku.." Sango said happily and smiled.  
  
"He was here?" Inuyasha stopped drinking. Sango smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked as they started their way home.  
  
"No. You two have just been hanging out a lot for a while. I'm just telling you to look out for yourself."   
  
"There isn't much to look out for..Miroku's a nice guy, Inuyasha. You should know. You two have been friends since a while back." Sango said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know Miroku like I do. I believe that he is a nice guy for sure, but all I'm saying is look out for yourself."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. Whatever you say. I'll listen to your word of advice if you listen to mine." Sango said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, but he nodded in irritation.  
  
"What is it?" he asked ignorantly.  
  
"Kagome's not just some ditz that you think she is. She's actually really intelligent and funny! So instead of always biting her head off, why don't you just give her a chance?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME? BITING HER HEAD OFF?! YOU HAVE IT ALL TWISTED!"  
  
"All I'm saying is that maybe...you should hang out with her more. I mean, you know. Things could probably work out better. Why don't you ask her to the club opening? Like, as a date?" Sango winked. Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sango pulled on his arm.   
  
"Feh. Whatever. I'll think about it." he shrugged his shoulder and the two walked home.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
"Come out, Miroku!!" Kagome yelled as she sat in the store waiting for Miroku to come out in the outfit she had picked.  
  
"I look like one of those goons that shoot people." Miroku called out.  
  
"Trust me! You don't! Just come out!" Kagome sighed.  
  
Miroku came out and all of the girls in the store turned their heads to face them. He was wearing a baggy black and white SouthPole shirt with red writing on it. The purple cloth on his hand was replaced with a black and white bandana. All in all, the boy looked very, very, good-looking. Several female whistles came towards him.  
  
'Hey, baby. Where've you been?'  
  
'I don't have a boyfriend..heehee, do you have a girlfriend, cutie?'  
  
'Hey handsome, how's about you and me go walking around?'  
  
A vein popped onto Kagome's forehead and she shoved the girls aside.  
  
"Move away, ladies. This boy is taken."  
  
"By who? By YOU?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"EW! GROSS! He's my cousin you, dunce. And you're lucky that Sango's not here or else she would have done more than shove you!"   
  
The girls backed away and gave Kagome cold stares. They took one final glance and Miroku, winked, and walked away.  
  
"Since when was I taken by Sango?" Miroku asked as he looked back at all of the girls.  
  
"Oh, shut-up." Kagome pushed him back into the dressing room and waited for him to come out.  
  
"So it really looks okay?" He called out.  
  
"YES! It looks great! Sango will love it!" Kagome said while sighing.  
  
"Pretty boy.." she mumbled.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU MANLY GIRL!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw her shoe into his dressing room.  
  
"OUCH! I HOPE YOU'RE NOT PLANNING ON GETTING THIS BACK!"  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Would it be okay if I took a shower first?" Sango asked as they opened the door home.  
  
"Whatever. Just be quick."  
  
"Thank you!" Sango ran upstairs and into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and remembered about Kagome's pills.  
  
'I bet she doesn't even know that she has to take one everday..' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Great! I have to call her now." Inuyasha said with grief.  
  
Her number wasn't stored in the phonebook yet, so Inuyasha figured it was in Sango's room somewhere. He went upstairs and into her room.  
  
'Geeze. Her room is a mess, as usual.' he said while rolling his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked through the table in her room, but there was no phonebook. He looked under her bed, but didn't find anything. Finally, Inuyasha looked in the drawer next to Sango's bed. Then he saw it. The picture of Sango....  
  
.....and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha took out the frame and saw that Sango had several other pictures. His hands began to shake as he picked up the picture of him holding Kikyo. Inuyasha put the picture into his pocket and put the frame back into the drawer.   
  
There was a piece of paper on top of the drawer folded. He unfolded it and saw that it was Kagome's number. Inuyasha walked downstairs and carried the piece of paper. When he called Kagome's house, there was no answer so he left a message on the answering machine.  
  
He then went back upstairs and waited till he could get ready for work. He laid on his bed and looked at the picture of him and Kikyo. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Just read that one Chapter 12 review from 'swimshick1614'. Hahaha. And a lot of people comment that Kikyo is a 'bitch'. Haha. I guess it's true, and it's not that I like her or anything, I actually don't. Hahaha, but I just needed somebody to be a good-ishly nice person that didn't die..badly. Hahaha, but anyhow. Sorry for the confusion of any sort!  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'Hey Kagome..it's Inuyasha. I guess you're not home right now, and there's something important I have to tell you. I'd tell you in this message, but I guess it's better if I told you when you're actually talking to me back. So then there wouldn't have to be any questions or anything. Well, when you get this message just call me back. Alright, bye.'  
  
Kagome listened to the message over and over and over when she had gotten home.  
  
'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..' Kagome thought to herself over and over again.  
  
"Are you playing that message again?!" Miroku said shocked when we came downstairs.  
  
"I just want to know what he wants.." Kagome replied in embarrassment.  
  
"Well.. The normal thing to do would be to call him back? Duh?" Miroku handed her the cordless phone. Kagome rolled her eyes and took it.  
  
She walked back and forth and back and forth the room wondering what she should say.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! You called?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha! Yo!?" she shook her head again.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha.. What did you need to tell me?" Kagome shook her head once more.  
  
"How about..'Inuyasha? It's Kagome.. I just got your message, what's up?'" Miroku said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"PERFECT!" Kagome smiled and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi.. Uhh, Sango?"   
  
"Yes? Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey! Uhhm, Inuyasha called me earlier saying he needed to tell me something."  
  
"Really? You just missed him, he went off to work a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh.. oh well, do you have any idea what he might've wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Hmm. OH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"What?! WHAT, WHAT?! SANGO??"   
  
"I was walking with him home earlier today.. And I gave him an idea to ask you to the opening!"  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah! And he said he'd consider it! Ooo! This is so exciting!"  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure that that's what he wanted to say?"  
  
"I don't know, but what else would he have to tell you?"   
  
"True.. True. EEP! What should I do?!"  
  
"Uhhm. Accept?"  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"You're a weird one, Kagome. I'll tell him to call you back when he gets home from work." Sango's giggles were heard on the phone.  
  
"All right...thanks Sango." Kagome said softly.  
  
"No prob. So you're coming to pick up your clothes tomorrow, right?"   
  
"Yep. Okay, well I should be going now. I just got home from shopping with Miroku." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Haha, alright. Tell him I said 'hi'! Bye Kagome!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
"Sango says hi." Kagome said as she put down the phone.  
  
"You were talking to Sango?! And didn't tell me?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and went upstairs.   
  
"You'd better hang your clothes other than keeping them in that bag. They're going to wrinkle." Kagome said dully as she went into her room.  
  
She laid down on her bed and thought about what Sango had said.  
  
'...he said he'd consider it!..'  
  
"Would Inuyasha really consider asking me? It seems that he doesn't even like me..." Kagome looked out of her window and saw Sango's house in view.  
  
She sighed to herself and smiled widely. Kagome then took her pillow and put it on her face while squealing with joy.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Inuyasha walked back to his house after work. On his way there, he thought about what Sango had said.  
  
'...why don't you just give her a chance?..'  
  
"Why don't I?" Inuyasha asked himself as he walked.  
  
'Because she looks like Kikyo, that's why.' he answered himself in his thoughts.  
  
'But if she looks like Kikyo..isn't that to my advantage? Then I could be with her again...but Kagome isn't anything like Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't as outgoing as Kagome is...'  
  
Inuyasha then had a sudden flashback of Kagome smiling at him. He smiled to himself and kept walking.  
  
'I don't even think I could feel for Kagome as I felt for Kikyo...never. I could never love Kagome that much...nobody can take the place of Kikyo..I won't let that happen..'  
  
'...then what do I feel for her?' Inuyasha thought as he put his hand on the doorknob of his house.  
  
"I'm home. Sango?" Inuyasha called out as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hey! Kagome returned your call!" Sango ran downstairs to greet him.  
  
"Oh, what'd she say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really. She's going to come over tomorrow to pick up her clothes. Just call her back though."   
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Between me and you, here. She's so psyched about going to the club opening with you!" Sango winked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Really? She wants to go with me?" he asked surprised.  
  
Sango nodded and smiled.  
  
"Did you say anything to her to make her want to?" Inuyasha eyed his sister suspiciously.  
  
"No, no! I probably just said a little word, but the rest was basically all her!" Sango giggled.  
  
'Hmph. I wonder what made her want to go with me...like a date?' Inuyasha thought to himself confused.  
  
He grabbed the phone and picked up the piece of paper on the table. He dialed the number and listened to the rings.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence. This is Miroku speaking."  
  
"Hey Miroku, you lecher."  
  
"Well if it isn't dog-demon boy." Miroku's laughing was heard on the phone.  
  
"Anyway, you're lucky I just got back from work and I'm too tired to make a comeback towards that! Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome? OoOo. One second."  
  
'KA-GO-ME!!' Miroku called slowly.  
  
'WHAT?' Kagome's voice was heard.  
  
'Phone!'  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'It's your boyfriend!' Miroku laughed.  
  
Kagome's loud scowl was heard.  
  
'HEY, HEY, GET BACK! GO AWAY, KAGOME!' Miroku's shriek was heard as his laughter faded.  
  
Soon his laughter was stopped and there was a large thump heard on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome's voice came.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, hey. It's Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi Inuyasha. Yeah. You called earlier?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh, well I just want to tell you that I'd be happy to go to the opening of the club with you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! It seems like it'd be really fun."  
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Well, so I guess that means that you're my....date right?"  
  
"I guess so, and you're mine." Kagome started to laugh.  
  
"There's a problem with that though.."   
  
"Wh-wh-why?" Kagome's voice said in a worried tone.  
  
"I.. I just.. I don't know.."  
  
"Aww, come on. You can tell me."  
  
"I can't really.. Dance."  
  
"You can't dance?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"  
  
"I didn't say anything offensive to you, you moron! It was only a question of assurance! Sheesh."  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. It's just that I'm embarrassed about it..not even Sango knows that I can't dance. I think."  
  
"Well, I'm not an expert at dancing...but I could probably help you if you'd like?"   
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Whatever..okay." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"That's great! Don't worry, you won't regret it, Inuyasha! And I promise to be discreet about you not knowing how to...I mean, about this little issue."  
  
"Sure..Oh! I almost forgot. I wanted to remind you to take your headache pills."  
  
"Oh, I know. I took them already. Thanks anyhow."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay..bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
"Little Kagome is growing up so fast..her first date." a swirly eyed Miroku mumbled while on the ground with a lump on his head.  
  
"Do you want another bump to match the one you already have?" Kagome said threateningly as she helped her cousin up from the ground.  
  
"Okay, okay.. Anyhow. I want to thank you for helping me get an outfit for Saturday." he said as he dusted off his shirt while getting up.  
  
"No problem." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Did you want another outfit for Saturday as well?"  
  
"Ehh. Sango said we could just wear out clothes that we bought last time." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Mm, yes. Sango. She looked ever so beautiful in that outfit." stars began to form in Miroku's eyes.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"But it would be nice to look for something else to wear, but I really don't have the money for it."  
  
"I'll pay for it then."  
  
"Are you serious? But you payed for all those other things from last time."  
  
"I'm in a good mood, I guess." he shrugged.  
  
"Hmm. I guess that wouldn't be so bad, would it? I mean, and maybe you could even pick out what I should wear." Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
"BUT I SWEAR IF YOU CHOOSE SOMETHING THAT'S..BARELY EVEN THERE I'M GOING TO–"  
  
"Relax, Kagome! Why would I do that to my own cousin? That's just like incest."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Fine. I should've expected that. Sorry about that. Anyhow, sure! I'm up for it. Do you think we have time?"  
  
"Sure we do. If we go NOW."  
  
"Alright. Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome smiled as she grabbed Miroku by his wrist and out of the door.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
"Come out, Kagome!" Miroku said mockingly like she had done before.  
  
"What if the button comes off?! I'll totally be exposed, Miroku!"  
  
"Why do you think the button is even there, loser? It's not going to come off, I assure you. Just come out."  
  
Kagome opened the door of the dressing room. She was wearing a ruffle wrap mini skirt. It was the color of charcoal and had a herringbone stripe with cascade hem and button at the front. She wore an off the shoulder black and charcoal shirt with a black tank top underneath. The straps of the tanktop were showing. She got four silver bracelts on one arm.  
  
"See! There. That's not so bad, now is it?" Miroku said as he looked at his cousin with pride.  
  
"I guess...it isn't." Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I think it would be a little better if your hair was up. What do you think?" Miroku asked as he observed his cousin. He also tried to block the attention of all of the guys drooling over Kagome.  
  
"Actually, I think you're right." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Okay! Then it's settled. You look great, Kagome." Miroku smiled as he gestured her to get ready so they could pay for the clothes. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
'What the hell is that noise?!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he woke up to shrieks of laughter. He tucked the picture of Kikyo under his pillow again and started to get up.  
  
The laughter was heard once more.  
  
'Damnit, do they ever shut-up?!' his ears sensed the sounds he heard from downstairs. It wasn't just Sango's. It was also Kagome and Miroku.  
  
He looked at the time and say that it was only 9:45 AM.  
  
'What time do those people wake up?!' Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he wiped his face with his hand. He opened his bedroom door and started to walk downstairs.  
  
In the living room he saw Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all in their pajamas laughing.   
  
"Good-morning, Inuyasha!" Sango said as she heard her brother approaching.  
  
"Feh. What the hell is so funny?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Oh, Kagome was just telling me about her friends back at home and all of the funny things they did." Sango smiled.  
  
"Rise and shine, Inuyasha! It's a nice day today." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back as he got into the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you in your sleeping clothes?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed Miroku suspiciously.  
  
"Kagome just woke me up and told me to come walk with her over here. She was too scared to walk alone. I told her it was only a couple of blocks away, but nooo.." Miroku said as he mocked Kagome. She stuck out her tongue and they both laughed.  
  
"Yeah. It's been a day since I haven't seen Sango and I use the first chance I get just to see her again." Kagome laughed as she smiled.  
  
"You're so romantic!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Hmph. Well the next time you wanna wake someone up early in the morning, give them a warning!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The two girls rolled their eyes and proceeded to talk. Miroku gave Inuyasha a friendly pat on his back.  
  
Somehow, Miroku budged into their conversation and Kagome nudged herself out of it. So it was only Miroku and Sango's conversation. Kagome pulled Inuyasha out of the living room and brought him by the stairs.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"When did you want to start the dancing teaching?" Kagome winked.   
  
"Gah! Do you have to be so loud?" Inuyasha' blushed as he began to whisper silently.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome whispered back.   
  
================================================================  
  
"So what'd you do yesterday with Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku as they sat down in the living room.  
  
"We basically went shopping for things to wear to the opening." Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you buy anything?"   
  
"Yeah. Of course, I don't want to be wearing any usual clothing for my dearest, Sango." Miroku crossed his eyes at her and she laughed.  
  
"Darn. If only you didn't come to the mall that one time and then you might've been surprised to see me in something new! Good thing Kagome's doing the same thing." Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh! I bought her something new yesterday too."  
  
"WHAT?! So it's just me?! Aww, shoot." she said as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I've been hit on the head several times after seeing you in that outfit, so I doubt I remember what it looks like." Miroku smiled his charming smile.  
  
Sango felt a warmness in his smile and she looked into his eyes and gave him a smile back.   
  
"Hey, where'd Kagome go?"  
  
"And where is Inuyasha?" Miroku added.  
  
They looked over at the stairs and saw the two crouching. They were silent, so they figured that they were whispering.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about.." Sango said as they looked at them.  
  
"No idea.." the two looked at each other and smiled mischievously. They started to get up slowly and tip-toed near Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO GO BACK THERE AND QUIT TRYING TO EAVESDROP!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
Sango and Miroku fell in shock. They picked up their feet and began walking back to the living room.  
  
================================================================================  
  
"So when and where?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. Feh. I could care less." he held his head high.  
  
"Do you want to learn or not?" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Okay! Fine, fine, fine. Today then. We'll make up an excuse for so-and-so this and that."  
  
"Seems good enough, I guess."   
  
"Good."  
  
"Where would we go though?"  
  
Inuyasha paused. He hadn't thought about where they would've gone for the lessons. He didn't even know what his fake excuse would be.   
  
"I know! There's this place, where people can have their own rooms. It's full of mirrors. I guess you can say that it's meant for dancing. Feh. My friend works there, so I guess we could get in for free."  
  
"That sounds great!"   
  
"SHH! Not to loud!" Inuyasha hushed her.  
  
"Oh! I forgot, sorry." she whispered.  
  
"Anyhow, we can just go.. I don't know. Sometime. Maybe 12:15? So it won't seem so weird."  
  
Kagome nodded.   
  
"I'll just come over to your house, to pick you up." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Remember, not one word!!" he warned. Kagome nodded.   
  
================================================================  
  
Sango yawned as they waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back to the living room.  
  
"You tired?" Miroku asked as he watched her yawn.  
  
"A little, but not really. What was your life like before you moved here?" she asked as she tilted her head down while yawning.  
  
"It was difficult...I guess that just sums it up." Miroku shrugged as he saw caught Sango trying not to shut her eyes. Her head kept on bobbing frontwards and back. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her shoulders and gestured her to rest.  
  
She placed her head onto his muscular chest. She heard the sound of his heartbeat and it relaxed her. It was like his heartbeat was her lullaby.  
  
"How so difficult?" she asked.  
  
Miroku tensed up.  
  
"I guess just a lot of things happened before I started to live with Kagome and her mom."  
  
"Like what?"   
  
He tensed up even more.  
  
"Just some problems with my mom and dad. Basically my mom. I've been living with Kagome and my aunt for a long time, but I can still remember what happened with my own mother."  
  
Miroku began to look away from Sango's face. She realized that this was not a subject that was of his interest.   
  
"Do you like it here so far?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's not so bad. I like that we can walk to a lot of places instead of drive, and that we've made a lot of new friends." he winked at her.  
  
Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the living room. They looked and Sango and Miroku. Both raised their eyebrows and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat by eachother on the couch next to Sango and Miroku. They flipped through the channels of the TV and argued which channel they should watch. Finally, they agreed and watched the Disney movie, 'Beauty and the Beast'.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched the movie, but Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the scenes. He wasn't really into any of it.  
  
After an hour and a half, the movie was over. Kagome and Miroku decided to go home. She gave Inuyasha an assuring look and said 'good-bye' to Sango. Kagome grabbed her bag of clothes and was off walking home with Miroku.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
:: DING DONG ::   
  
"I'll get it." Miroku called out as he already opened the door. He stood confused to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Why, greetings, Inuyasha. What brings you here?"  
  
"I...uhh, need to tell Kagome something." he said nervously.  
  
"Uhh-huh. I'm sure you do." Miroku said sarcastically as he told Inuyasha to come in.   
  
Kagome heard the door close and came downstairs. Inuyasha looked at her. He forgot how beautiful she looked in that outfit when he saw her the in the store. She looked even more stunning the second time.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head back to reality and nodded at Kagome. She nodded back.   
  
"Miroku...I uhh, need to go somewhere. Since mom went out with the car, I'm going to need to get a ride with Inuyasha. If mom calls to ask, just tell her I went out, okay?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Miroku looked at his cousin, then at Inuyasha, then at his cousin again. He sighed, but nodded. Kagome hugged Miroku and waved good-bye to him as she exited the house with Inuyasha.  
  
"You're a better liar than me!" Inuyasha said as he closed the door to his car.  
  
"It's not that I'm better.. It's just that you suck." Kagome laughed.  
  
She looked at the radio in Inuyasha's car.  
  
'Alas, we meet again. Sworn enemy.' Kagome gave the radio a cold stare.  
  
Inuyasha caught the stare from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Did you just...evilly look at my radio?" he said awkwardly.   
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
============================================================================  
  
:: RING RING ::  
  
"Higurashi residence, this is Miroku speaking."  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes? And who is calling?"  
  
"This is Sango.."  
  
"Sango! What brings you here to call?"  
  
"I was looking for Kagome...I needed to talk to her about the opening night.."  
  
"Oh, she went...out."  
  
"Really? So did Inuyasha. What a jerk, he didn't even say anything to me. I asked him over and over where he was going, but all he did was look at me oddly and walk out of the house!"  
  
"Oh? Kagome just went out with Inuyasha. She said that she needed to go somewhere. Didn't tell me where though."  
  
"Wow. Secret get-away." Sango laughed.  
  
"What did you need to ask Kagome about the club?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going to ask her about the outfit, that's all."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Hey, Miroku. Did you want to go out and walk around the neighborhood or something? You know, since Kagome and Inuyasha are gone?"  
  
"That would be great. I just need to get ready."  
  
"Me too. Well, I'll just call you when I'm done, then eh?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha had reached the dance studio room, it was pretty big. Thankfully, Inuyasha's friend was a worker there. It was hard to imagine that this trial was free.   
  
"This is amazing!" Kagome said as she walked around the room and looked at all of the mirrors.   
  
Mirrors were practically the walls of the whole room. In the corner there stood a stool with a boom-box on top of it.  
  
"Feh. I guess so." Inuyasha crossed his arms by his chest.  
  
"Okay! Let's get started. So, show me what you know so far." Kagome said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uhh.." Inuyasha began to turn red.  
  
"It's okay.. Nobody's here to see you.. See, I'll even do something stupid before you do." Kagome began to hop like a frog and moved her head back and forth so her hair would go into her face. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Okay.. So let me turn on the boom-box first, and then we can get things started." She turned it on and put the volume fairly low.  
  
"Okay.. Here it goes.." Inuyasha began to step side by side and side by side and side by side.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled, but when she realized that was all he was doing, her smile faded.  
  
"Try moving your arms a bit, you're too stiff." she instructed.  
  
Inuyasha had no idea how she wanted him to move her arms so he began flapping like a bird. So basically he was stepping back and forth and back and forth while flapping his arms.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"This is going to take a while.." she smiled as she walked next to Inuyasha.   
  
"Okay.. Let's try something else. Dancing is not something that can be taught.. I mean, it can, but usually it's much more fun if it comes from the soul. It doesn't matter how you dance, it's that you like the feeling when you're dancing." she grabbed a CD from her bag and placed it in the boom-box.  
  
"For example.." she began as she pressed play on the box. As the song began, Kagome began to dance. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip. Inuyasha bobbed his head at the beat of the music and he kept his eyes focused on Kagome. She was so into her dancing.   
  
When she stopped and opened her eyes, she caught Inuyasha looking at her. He immediately looked away. She smiled.   
  
"So, I'm guessing something like that. Just dance what you feel."   
  
Inuyasha nodded. When he found a good beat in the song to start, he began to bob his head. Then he began to clap and move left to right, left to right, left to right.   
  
Kagome forced and smiled at Inuyasha's dancing.   
  
"Okay.. That was...good, but it seems like we're going to need more than one day for this one."  
  
After hours and hours of trying to help Inuyasha, Kagome began to think that there was no hope. When they were taking a break, Inuyasha was also very irritated with anger.  
  
"JUST GIVE IT UP, I JUST CAN'T DANCE!" he kicked the mirror, but then it vibrated and some of the wooden planks on the floor began to break. Unforunately, Inuyasha was standing on those planks. As each of them began to creak, he started to jump so he wouldn't get caught.   
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped the planks and there was music playing in the back ground. For balance, Inuyasha's arms were bent a certain way, and his jumping went along with the music. Kagome's face glowed as she realized that Inuyasha COULD dance!  
  
"Inuyasha! YOU'RE DOING IT!" Kagome stood up and smiled.  
  
"DOING WHAT?!"  
  
"DANCING!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"I am?!" he asked confused.  
  
"What you just did...the jumping. That can also be using in a dance. Just move your feet! I have an idea! Why don't I teach the one of the most oldest dances ever?"  
  
"Sure.. What do I have to lose?" he shrugged.  
  
"Okay...the dance is called 'The Electric Slide'."   
  
================================================================================  
  
"I see that you've changed your cloth to your..curse?" Sango said as they started walking around.  
  
"Yeah. Kagome said it was getting old."  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked as he held up his hand.  
  
"I think you look wonderful either way." Sango paused, and blushed.  
  
"I mean, I think IT looks wonderful either way." she corrected herself.  
  
Miroku laughed shyly at her correction. The two were silent for a while as they started to walk.  
  
"So you're going to be going to school here too?" she asked as she broke the silence.  
  
"I guess so, I'm not looking forward to it though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..a new school.. Being a new kid isn't exactly the best thing."  
  
"But you're not a new kid..me and Inuyasha know you guys." she smiled.   
  
"True."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango as she smiled and faced forward. In the corner of her eye she caught him staring and looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she smiled.  
  
"Nothing.." he looked away and blushed. Miroku's heart started to pound faster.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she flicked his ear.  
  
"Yeah." he smiled at her.   
  
'Damn, I love it when he smiles. It's so cute.' Sango thought to herself.  
  
As they were walking, Rio from the ice cream parlor was coming their way. Sango eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of him. Miroku's hand started to ball up in a fist when he saw him.  
  
"It's Ri–"  
  
"I know." Miroku interrupted her.  
  
"What do we do? He won't leave me alone!" Sango said as laughed.  
  
"Then we'll make him." Miroku winked at her.   
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She saw what he was doing, and followed his plan by placing her hand in his and interlacing their fingers. They began to walk slowly, and Miroku placed his head above Sango's.   
  
Sango sighed and began to take deep breaths.  
  
'In...out...in...out..' she said to herself. Her heart was pounding faster than ever. It began to beat triple times when he held her waist. It felt weird, but so right at the same time.   
  
As they passed Rio, they tried not looking at him and cooed each other. From the corner or their eyes, they could see the eye-daggers Rio was shooting at Miroku and laughed.   
  
They stayed holding each other and made sure Rio was out of sight. When he was, the two still didn't let go. It wasn't until a few minutes, and then Miroku began to clear his throat and loosened his grip on Sango. He pulled back his hand and removed his arm from her waist.  
  
She looked at him with confusion.  
  
'Why did he let go of me?' she asked herself.  
  
Miroku just straightened up his chest as he began to walk a bit in front of Sango. She could tell that he looked at her with uneasiness from the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore it. Sango caught up with him and they began to walk around once more.   
  
===================================================================================  
  
"Okay.. One more time!" Kagome called out as she replayed the song.  
  
"Now, one..two..three.. GO INU!"   
  
Inuyasha began to listen to the music and attempted to do the Electric Slide.  
  
'Step..step..together..step..step..together..back..back..back..front step..back step..and curve!' he said to himself.  
  
"YAY! INUYASHA, YOU DID IT!" Kagome jumped with excitement.  
  
"I did?!" he said after he stopped.  
  
"YES! YES, YOU DID IT!" Kagome ran towards him and hugged him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and hugged her back. After 5 seconds, the two were still hugging. Soon, they let go of each other and blushed.  
  
"You did great! See! You can dance after all!" Kagome said as she smiled.   
  
"Did I do it well?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" she said a she began to play the song again.  
  
She ran next to him and mouthed the count down. The two began dancing the Electric slide together. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirrors and was proud that he had learned his first dance.   
  
"This is only the beginning! Tomorrow I could teach you more! Is that okay?" Kagome asked happily as they finished their dance.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Great! Whoa! Look at the time! It's almost 9!"   
  
Inuyasha looked at the clock, and she was right. It WAS almost 9. He felt a little embarrassed. It took THAT long for him to learn something as simple as 'The Electric Slide'?  
  
The two grabbed their things and went out of the dancing studio.   
  
Kagome waited out of the door as she watched Inuyasha talk to his friend about tomorrow's lesson. She felt happy that she had taught him a dance and knowing that he would have a bit more pride in himself. She liked being with him.  
  
On their way back home, Inuyasha seemed a lot happier.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome." he said.  
  
"You're welcome. It was a lot fun for me, too." Kagome smiled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at her, and began to play the radio. He stiffened as the song that was playing was 'The First Cut is the Deepest' by Sheryl Crow.  
  
'I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
'Cause if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know..  
  
The first cut is the deepest..' 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
** It was sunset, and the sky was its shade of purple. The trees bloomed with pink flowers, and the petals flew across the sky. Sango and Miroku stood near a tree, staring into each other's eyes.   
  
Miroku faced Sango, and grabbed both of her hands gently. He held them close to his chest, and she felt his heart beating.   
  
Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. His eyes were full of compassion and warmth. As his eyes held hers, she began inching towards him.  
  
'Miroku...' Sango began as she looked up at him.  
  
'I...I love you..' she finished. Miroku looked back at her and smiled. He moved his face closer to hers. Their lips were only inches apart from each other. Sango closed her eyes.  
  
'I...lo–' Miroku said as his lips began moving closer to Sango's. But before their lips could touch, he stopped his sentence. Sango opened her eyes and looked at Miroku.   
  
He had let go of their hands and moved back from her.   
  
'Wh-wh-what's wrong?' Sango asked as she moved closer to him.   
  
He moved back each step that she moved closer. Miroku was shaking his head as if he were gesturing 'no'.  
  
'Miroku?' Sango asked softly.  
  
But all Miroku did was move back more and shook his head. Finally, he turned around and ran away from her.  
  
Sango watched as he ran away in the distance. She watched until he soon faded away. Sango placed her hand on the trunk of the tree. She leaned on it as she began to wobble. The other hand she put onto her face.  
  
'Does he not love me back? Did I do something wrong? Is there something wrong with me?' she asked herself over and over again as she began to tear.  
  
Suddenly, there was a mirror on the tree that she had been leaning on. Sango saw her face, her make-up had smeared. She punched the mirror and began scratching her face till it was scarred with blood.  
  
'Is there something wrong with me?' she cried. **  
  
Sango woke up gasping for air as she laid down in her bed. She began panting heavily and loudly. Her eyes were red and her face was drenched with tears and sweat. She got up in her bed and wiped her face with her hand. Sango looked out of her window and looked over at Kagome's house.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" she said shakingly to herself.   
  
====================================================================================  
  
"So what'd you tell Miroku this time?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they closed the door to the dance studio room.  
  
"I didn't really tell him anything. He was in his room the whole time." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Same with Sango. She got out of her room though, but she didn't say anything. Not even after I insulted her. It's been nearly 3 days. Getting nearer to the opening and I still can't dance." Inuyasha said while scratching his head. Kagome rolled her eyes and brought out her CDs.  
  
"Let's first have a recap on what you learned yesterday." Kagome said as she stuck in a CD.  
  
"Do we have to? I'm positive that I can remember something as simple as that crummy dance." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Just do it. Think of it as a warm up." Kagome pressed the play button on the CD and mouthed the countdown to Inuyasha.  
  
"Very good." Kagome began as Inuyasha finished the dance.  
  
"Now, how about we learn...something more...stylish?"   
  
"How stylish?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about the Harlem Shake?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha asked as he backed away.  
  
"Fine, fine. Hmm. I suppose I should just teach you some things that have choreography." Kagome shrugged.   
  
"Okay, sure." he agreed.  
  
"Mmkay, I'm making this up as I go. So, don't make fun!" Kagome warned.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Okay, first move goes like this.." Kagome put her right leg in front of her left leg and twisted from front to back. She then did a body wave to the left, then a body wave to the right.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with confusion, but tried the move anyway.  
  
"Well, pretty good." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Now, second move." she moved both of her arms in front of her and began to move her body in a pop-and-lock routine. She then slid to the right and faced her left arm pointed. And then she slid to the left with her right arm pointed.   
  
As Inuyasha followed all of her steps, they began working together on new steps. Pretty soon Inuyasha was making up steps of his own.   
  
"Go that by me again.." Kagome said as she was confused on Inuyasha's dance move.  
  
"Fine.. You're so slow." he rolled his eyes and redid the dance move.  
  
"Wow, that's difficult. Hopefully I can do it." Kagome bit her tongue and tried the move.   
  
"You're being too stiff." Inuyasha instructed as he went behind her and traced her arms. He began moving them how the dance move went.  
  
Kagome blushed as he helped her with the move.   
  
"Well, look who's the teacher now, eh?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right..it isn't so hard after all." he grunted.  
  
"Now you're more prepared than ever for that darn opening!" Kagome said as she winked.  
  
"Would we end our sessions today?" Inuyasha asked with uncertainty.  
  
"I guess not. We could end them tomorrow, since after then it'll be 2 days before the opening."   
  
Inuyasha nodded at Kagome.  
  
"Okay! Let's go over all of the moves we've made for now." Inuyasha said as he clapped. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Now you're so eager to dance, it's amazing." she smiled.   
  
The two got into their positions and faced the mirror. As the song began, they too began dancing. Kagome was amazed at the sight of Inuyasha's energy and confidence during the dance. She smiled and kept watching him.   
  
===================================================================================  
  
'It's been nearly 3 days, Miroku. You can't just ignore her forever.' Miroku thought to himself as he reached for the phone, but became hesitant and pulled his arm back.  
  
'This is stupid. Sango is your friend. You can't love her. She's only a friend. Got that?' he thought to himself sternly as he shook his head. He picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.  
  
Three rings had passed and Miroku was unsure if she would ever answer or not.   
  
"Hello?" a tired and low voice answered.  
  
"Sang.....Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, still in the low, raspy voice.  
  
"Hey, it's Miroku."  
  
"Oh, hi Miroku."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess. Inuyasha's not here. He went out."   
  
"Oh? I didn't call for Inuyasha though, Sango. I called to talk to you."  
  
"Oh. What about?"  
  
"I guess things have been awkward lately...and I didn't want to end our friendship that way. I don't want our friendship to end at all."  
  
"Why would it have ended?"  
  
"After that walk we had...didn't you feel just odd?"  
  
"No, I felt confused."  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Forget it. Anyhow..."  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. Trust me, I wouldn't want to do anything to ever...hurt you."  
  
Sango's eyes widened as he said his words. He sounded so sincere, and Sango began to smile.  
  
"Sango? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Did you hear..."  
  
"Yes. I heard what you said and I...I trust you."  
  
"That's nice to hear. I'm happy that we're talking again. What kept us silent for these 3 days anyhow?"  
  
"I've just been thinking about a lot..." Sango said as her voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Nothing, Miroku." she said silently.  
  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"So will you still be my date to the opening? Please?"  
  
"Of course. Of course, I will." Sango smiled.  
  
"So how've you been?"  
  
"I've been alright...oh, hold on. Someone's on my other line.."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
As Miroku waited for Sango to return, he thought about their conversation so far.  
  
'How could I have made her...confused? Why does she sound so..hurt?' Miroku became sad at the thought that he was responsible for this.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango's voice became normal as it was.  
  
"Yeah, Sango?" Miroku asked as he was happy to hear the real Sango's voice once again.  
  
"Guess who was on the other line.."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rio.."  
  
"What? What did he want?" Miroku said deeply.  
  
"He said that he's outside of my house.. I don't know why though."   
  
"What the hell?! Why?!"  
  
"I don't know! I'm not going to answer my door though."  
  
Miroku heard the sound of Sango's doorbell in the back ground.  
  
"Is that him?" he asked.  
  
"I'm guessing." she sighed.   
  
"What does he want anyhow?!"  
  
"I don't know. He sounded angry though."  
  
"How angry?" Miroku's grip on the phone tightened.  
  
"He seemed mad about what we did when he passed by us. Apparently he likes me more than I thought he did. Sorry, no modesty in that last line." Sango laughed.   
  
"No, no. No need for modesty. Have you told him to go away?"  
  
"Not yet.."   
  
'GO AWAY!!' Sango's voice yelled from her window.  
  
"Nice.." Miroku laughed.  
  
'OPEN THE DOOR, SANGO. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS NEW CHUMP! YOU TWO WERE HUGGING ALREADY? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HIM FOR A YEAR AND YOU'RE ALREADY SPENDING ALMOST EVERYDAY WITH HIM? WHAT THE HELL? AND YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR ALMOST 3 YEARS! YOU GO EASY ON HIM, BUT NOT ME?! WHAT IS IT WITH THAT?'  
  
Sango sighed. Miroku began to grit his teeth.  
  
'FIRST OF ALL, JUST BECAUSE I'VE KNOWN YOU THAT LONG DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'VE LIKED YOU THAT LONG, RIO! LET IT BE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED?!'  
  
Miroku could tell that Sango didn't need any more stress as of today.  
  
'WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT? JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T GROPE YOU THE FIRST COUPLE OF DAYS I MET YOU DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN'T LIKE ME? IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE THAT EASY THEN MAYBE WE WOULD BE MARRIED BY NOW! YOU AREN'T LIKE WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WERE...YOU ARE WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE...ONE BIG SLUTTY HO. HOW MUCH IS HE PAYING FOR YOU, HUH?!'  
  
"Sango, don't waste your precious voice on him anymore." At this point, Miroku became infuriated with Rio. Insulting himself, was fine, but insulting Sango in front of her own house was another story.   
  
Miroku opened the door of his house, and walked towards Sango's.   
  
"Hello? Miroku? You there?" Sango said on the phone. When she realized he wasn't there, she hung up and tossed the phone on the bed. She looked out of the window and proceeded her argument with Rio.   
  
Sango's eyes widened as she saw an angry Miroku walk towards Rio.  
  
"Miroku!" she called out.  
  
"Well if it isn't the chump that stole Sango." Rio smirked as he eyed Miroku evilly.  
  
"And if it isn't the jerk that can't take the hint that Sango isn't interested." Miroku spat.  
  
"RIO! JUST LEAVE MIROKU ALONE. HE ISN'T IN ANY OF THIS." Sango yelled from her window.   
  
"SHUT-UP, BITCH. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY. YOU'VE STEPPED ON MY HEART AND BEING WITH HIM ONLY MAKES YOU TEAR IT UP AND SPIT ON IT." he looked at Miroku with rage.  
  
"Take that back." Miroku warned as the muscles of his arms began to pop out.  
  
"Take what back?" Rio gave Miroku a cold stare.  
  
"TAKE ALL OF THE INSULTING THINGS YOU'VE SAID TO SANGO. TAKE BACK THAT YOU CALLED HER A 'BITCH'. TAKE BACK THAT YOU CALLED HER 'EASY'. TAKE BACK CALLING HER A 'HO'. TAKE BACK IT ALL." Miroku yelled. Sango's eyes widened. She had never known that Miroku could be so full of anger like this.  
  
"Oh, really?" Rio said as he walked face to face with Miroku.  
  
"You heard me." Miroku's eyes were solid with anger, and Rio became intimidated, but still he smirked at Miroku and spit on the ground...almost spitting on Miroku's shoes.   
  
"I meant every word." Rio scowled. Miroku grit his teeth and punched Rio right in the face. He fell back, but got up and ran towards Miroku.   
  
Rio tackled Miroku on Sango's lawn and began punching him over and over. Miroku kicked Rio off of him and punched his face. Rio's punches weren't as effective as Miroku's.   
  
Sango's eyes got even bigger as she saw the two fighting and immediately ran downstairs. She got out of her house and stood in the middle of Miroku and Rio.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW." she yelled.  
  
The two boys looked at each other. Miroku had a few scratches on his face, but not much harm done. Rio, on the other hand, had a bloody nose and a busted lip.  
  
"So what? What's it gonna be, Sango?" Rio said as he looked at her with his bloody face.  
  
"Rio, go home." she said coldly. Her voice was in a tone that Miroku had never heard before. It sounded so seriously deep.  
  
"Just know, that by saying all that shit. I ain't never coming back!" he yelled.  
  
"Then you'd be doing me one of the greatest favors." Sango turned her back towards him and went towards Miroku.  
  
"I would've killed him, you know..knocked him out dead. Just like Kikyo." Rio said as he began walking away. Sango stopped and stood. She turned around slowly and walked towards Rio.  
  
"Oh? So you've changed your mi—" Rio was interrupted by Sango as she slapped him in the face so hard that it could've been heard several houses away.   
  
He looked at Sango. Her face was red with anger, and there were slight tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her sleeve and she stood there in front of him. Sango was panting heavily with anger.   
  
"Leave, now." she said as she gave Rio one of the coldest stares he had ever gotten. He walked away and never said a word to her again.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
After practicing in the dance studio, Inuyasha and Kagome went to the mall to eat Ramen.  
  
"You've improved greatly from when we first went there." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Weelly?" Inuyasha asked as his mouth was stuffed with noodles.  
  
"Yeah. You have. I couldn't have been more proud." Kagome laughed.   
  
"Thanks, Kagome." he said after he gulped his bite.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and he looked at her while she smiled.  
  
"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Kagome asked worried as she looked at him.  
  
"No.. It's not that.." Inuyasha smiled at her, and showed his two fangs.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You're just...beautiful." Inuyasha looked down at his ramen and began stuffing his face again.  
  
Kagome blushed and gave a little smile.  
  
'He thinks..I'm beautiful..'  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked as she brought Miroku into her house. She grabbed the 'First Aid' kit and began tending his scratches.  
  
"Yes. I'm alright."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Sango said as she cleaned off the blood.  
  
"I wanted to...he was saying such rude and wrong things to you.."  
  
"Yeah, but I guess he's not the only one that thinks that way. Heh." Sango said as she put on alcohol.  
  
"Ouch!" he said as she grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry." she began to blow on his scratches and he looked at her.  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"He shouldn't have said any of those things to you..they were all so false.."  
  
"Hey! It's okay...probably won't be the first time I'll ever hear someone say that to me.." she shrugged.  
  
"..but you're far from a bitch.. You're such a nice, sweet, caring, and tender person. You're always there when I need someone, and I thank you for all that." Miroku began looking into Sango's eyes.  
  
"..and you're FAR, FAR, FAR from being easy. It's difficult being in a room with you without being slapped for groping you." Sango laughed at Miroku's words, but found them sweet.  
  
"..and you're not..not even..not ever, a ho. That is probably the most false of all. You're not like every other girl, Sango. You're different. And that's why I like you so much. Though, Rio is right about not knowing you for a year, I don't think it matters. To be honest, in this time that I've spent here since we've moved...you've become really special to me. And anyone that feels that that's not right..then that's their problem, because I'm not changing how I feel for you..ever." Miroku looked down, but then back up at Sango.  
  
He brought his face closer to hers, and kissed her lips. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! Well.. First of all I want to thank one of my readers for sending me an e-mail that corrected my mistake. Thank you a lot for that! I really appreciate it. :D  
  
And also, to Esko Pa I'd like to wish you happy belated birthday! I'm happy that my update served as a 'present' for you! :D   
  
Mmm, and I'm not quite sure if I should name the chapters...I mean, it would be a nice idea, but I don't think that I could really name them. I'll probably consider naming my chapters at some point, but I'm still unsure. Thanks though!  
  
I'm also happy for many of the reviews I've gotten so far...you guys make me happy to know that some people are interested in my story! Haha. Okay...I'll stop talking now and get back on track.. Here it goes!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Wow! Can you believe that it's our last day?" Kagome said as she walked around the dance room.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged as he stretched.  
  
"Okay...well I guess the last dance that you should know..is the slow dance."  
  
"Slow dance?"  
  
"Yeah...like a waltz...or just a side to side movement, you know?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Okay..here." she placed a CD in the boom-box and walked close to him. He began to move back, but she caught his hand.  
  
"Okay.. Now put your hands on my waist." she instructed. Inuyasha looked at her oddly and was hesitant.  
  
"What? I don't bite!" she joked as she placed one of his hands on her hips. Kagome put one of her hands on his shoulder and placed the other in his hand. Inuyasha tensed up at the feeling of being so close to her.   
  
"Don't be so stiff, Inuyasha." she instructed.  
  
"Feh. Now what?" he grunted.  
  
"Okay...now just follow my steps." Kagome began to move right to left slowly and followed the beat. Inuyasha looked down at their feet and tried following her moves.   
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha mouth the countdown to himself as he danced.   
  
"At this point.. You don't have to count your steps. Just go with the beat." she began making bigger steps from side to side.  
  
"Follow...the beat." she instructed as they danced.  
  
"Follow...the...beat..." Inuyasha said to himself as raised his head and stopped looking at their feet.   
  
"That's it.. You're doing it!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Soon they began to waltz around the dance room. When the song had ended, Kagome let go of his hand.   
  
"Now, that was called a waltz. Since we're going to this club opening, there might not be a chance that we'll be able to move in such a big space. So, in that case, you could always slow dance a different way."   
  
"That was easy! I bet other way won't be any harder." Inuyasha said professionally as he folded his arms across this chest.  
  
"Well, then..." Kagome said as she grabbed both of his arms.  
  
"Wha-what're you doing?" he said nervously.  
  
"Okay, your hands go here." she instructed as she placed both of his hands on her hips. Kagome then placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. He turn a slight shade of pink when he realized how close he was to her.   
  
"Now in this dance, you don't move as much as the waltz. You just sway left to right." Kagome said as she slowly began swaying left to right.   
  
"Am I doing this right?" he asked as gently moved side to side.  
  
"Yep. You're a fast learner, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him.   
  
He smiled back and continued dancing. Inuyasha began to look at Kagome.   
  
For once, when he looked at her, he saw Kagome as herself and not as Kikyo. He saw a person that was outgoing, sweet, loving, and fun. It's not like Kikyo wasn't any of those things with him, but there was something about Kagome that Kikyo didn't have.  
  
Kagome caught his eyes looking at her and looked back at him. His eyes fell into hers and her fell into his. Their hearts began to pound harder.   
  
When the song ended, the two looked away and let go of each other. If they hadn't turned around, they would've seen each other blushing.   
  
"So.." Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"So.." Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"So I guess this was our last practice?" he turned around.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess it is." Kagome looked down. She then looked at the clock and saw that it was still early.   
  
Kagome walked to her bag by the boom box and began gathering her things.  
  
Inuyasha watched her and then looked at the clock.  
  
'3:15?! ONLY?! It can't be over yet...Ergh. Say something Inuyasha. SAY SOMETHING!' his thoughts said to him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome.." Inuyasha called out as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wanna do something...you know, since we still have a lot of time left?" he asked.  
  
"It's up to you, but sure. I'd like to." she shrugged and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Great. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. How about we go to the mall?" she suggested.  
  
"We just went there yesterday." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I know..but there's nothing else to do. And maybe we could look around more." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Feh. Fine." he said as he opened the door of the dance room for her.   
  
======================================================================  
  
'He kissed me.. I kissed back..we kissed..' Sango thought this over and over and over again all night.   
  
'I mean.. I did kiss back.. But he kissed me first..' Sango smiled widely as she had a flashback of the kiss again.  
  
'He...he kissed me!' Sango smiled widely as she ran down the stairs dancing.  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha's been going.." she said as she stopped, but then shrugged it off and began dancing again.   
  
"And the opening is in a two days! Eeeee!!" she screamed, but stopped when she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" she said happily.  
  
"Someone sounds happy.." the voice said mockingly.  
  
"Nice to hear from you too, Miroku." she laughed.  
  
"I miss you...and your lips."   
  
"Oh shut-up you, lecher."  
  
"Hey! Don't act like you didn't kiss back, nor enjoyed it!"  
  
"Please, don't humor me."  
  
"Admit it.."  
  
"You know, you're really conceited."  
  
"Admit it.."  
  
"There's nothing to admit. Maybe I did kiss back, but that was probably only because you can't slap someone with cuts on their faces!"  
  
"Oh, that was a weak excuse, Sango. So weak."  
  
"Excuse me?! So not!"  
  
"So too."  
  
"So not! Shut-up, Miroku!"  
  
"I think I'm hurt..." Miroku began to sob on the phone.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
Miroku just began to sob louder on the phone.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked more sternly.  
  
His sobs just started to get louder.  
  
"Fine. Maybe...I did kiss back. And maybe.. It was sort of nice.." she mumbled.  
  
"Thank you very much, lovely Sango for confessing your dying love towards me." his sobbing came to a halt and his tone changed to happy and triumphant.  
  
"You little fake! Dying love?! WHAT?!"  
  
"It's okay, Sango. Don't hide your feelings." Miroku started to laugh.  
  
"You're such a jerk, Miroku." Sango laughed.  
  
"Yes, but you kissed this jerk."  
  
"Correction, YOU kissed ME."  
  
"Either way we kissed EACH OTHER."  
  
"Can we please get off the subject?"  
  
"I guess we were both just caught up in the moment..." he said softly.  
  
"Yeah... I guess. ANYWAYS.." Sango began to clear her throat.  
  
Miroku and Sango sighed on the phone.  
  
"So what'd you call for?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing.. I just wanted to call and say 'hi'."   
  
"Okay.. Well, hi."  
  
"Aww, are you that eager to get off the phone with me?"  
  
"No, I just don't see why I should waste my time on talking about nothing."  
  
"So this is nothing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I'm only joking, Miroku. Anyhow, once again.." Sango laughed.  
  
"Is Inuyasha home?"  
  
"Nope.."  
  
"Neither is Kagome."  
  
"Another secret get-away. Those two must really be up to something."  
  
"How grand."  
  
"The opening is in a couple of days, right?"   
  
"Yep. Are you excited?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Same here. It makes it even more exciting knowing that I'm going with the lovely Sango."  
  
"Your charming words amuse me sometimes, Miroku." Sango laughed.  
  
"SOMETIMES?! You know how hard these lines are to make up?!"  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed.  
  
"So how are the scratches?"  
  
"They're better... they healed pretty fast."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"Yeah." Sango suddenly heard the hysterical laughing of Miroku on the phone.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"I just saw the preview to this one movie. It says it's coming out today."  
  
"Oh, really? What's it called?"  
  
"Stuck in the house."  
  
"Oh... I think I've heard about that. What's it about?"  
  
"Something about.. Well, there's this guy.. And he's sort of like a big pervert. And then there's this one girl.. And she's sporty and everything, but really pretty. Then they get stuck in the same dorm and have to cope with each other." Miroku laughed to himself.  
  
"Oh.. Sounds like a situation I know of." Sango grunted. Miroku laughed.  
  
"Hey, you wanna watch it?"  
  
"Sure.. Sounds good. What time?"  
  
"I don't know.. Why don't we just go check when we get there?"  
  
"Okay.. Oh yeah! You haven't seen our theater here yet have you?"   
  
"Nope...which makes this even more fun."  
  
"Okay.. Well I'll just call you when I'm done getting ready.. Or wait, why don't I just come to your house?"  
  
"Sure. I'll leave the door unlocked.  
  
"Okay.. I'll see you then, Miroku."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
==========================================================================  
  
"Inuyasha! Look! A picture booth! We have to take a few pictures!" Kagome caught sight of the picture booth and jumped up with joy. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and brought him towards the photo booth.  
  
"Feh. You'd never catch me taking a stupid thing such as a picture." Inuyasha grunted as she shook back his arm.  
  
"Please?" she begged and pouted her lower lip.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and he gave into her innocent face.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever." Kagome squealed with joy and grabbed his hand and brought him into the booth.  
  
"This'll be fun! Have you ever taken pictures in here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not one of those people who think camera's will take their soul!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Okay! Here it goes!" Kagome said as she pressed the button for the picture-taking to start.  
  
There were 5 flashes, and Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for their pictures to develop.  
  
When the strip of pictures appeared, Kagome grabbed them with excitement.  
  
"These look great!" she said while she showed them to Inuyasha.  
  
The first picture was of Kagome sticking out her tongue and Inuyasha frowning. The second one was of Kagome playing with Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha's eyes widening with anger. The third was one of Inuyasha messing up Kagome's hair with his hands. The fourth one showed Kagome with a vein on her forehead and half of Inuyasha's face with a big lump on his head. The fifth one was Kagome and Inuyasha smiling.  
  
"You're right..they don't look so bad. I want these." he said while he ripped half of the strip. He took the part of the strip with the 3rd, 4th, and 5th pictures.   
  
"Hey! We didn't agree on that!" Kagome whined as she looked at her part of the strip.  
  
"Nyeh." he stuck out his tongue at her. She stuck her tongue out at him back and lightly hit his shoulder. She instantly ran away laughing.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy!" he yelled jokingly as he chased after her.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"Hey! You're hogging the pop-corn!" Sango whispered as she sat next to Miroku in the dark theater.  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't hogging the candy!" he whispered back.  
  
"Fine.. Trade.. One.. Two.. Three." they switched.   
  
'Finally.. A time where I can spend time with Sango without being interrupted by other people.' Miroku sighed.   
  
He looked at her eating the pop-corn. She looked up at the movie screen and the light shone on her face.  
  
She saw him staring from the corner of her eye and turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Miroku?" she said smiling.  
  
Miroku shook himself back to reality and smiled.  
  
"Nothing.." they both turned back to the movie screen. From for corner of both of their eyes, they looked at each other.   
  
Minutes later, a commercial for a horror movie appeared. Sango jumped at the sound of a screeching voice. Her hand clutched the arm rest. Coincidentally, Miroku's hand had been on the same arm rest. When she grabbed his hand, he looked at her and she looked to see that her hand had grabbed his.   
  
Miroku gently closed his hand with hers in it. They both blushed at each other and resumed watching the movie.   
  
'My heart is beating so fast...' Sango thought to herself as her mind was on her hand in his.   
  
In the chair two seats next to Sango, there sat a dirty, smelly man that was being rude. He kept on throwing bits and pieces of pop-corn at Sango and yelling "SCORE!" whenever he hit her.   
  
Miroku noticed the rude man, and folded the arm rest that separated them so that Sango could move further away from the man. When he folded it away, he gestured Sango to scoot over. She nodded her head and took one last disgusted glance at the rude man.   
  
Sango now sat closer to Miroku. At first, the two were a bit uncomfortable to be sitting so close. Eventually, as the movie played, they began to get more comfortable. At some point, Miroku's arm stretched over and was around Sango's shoulders. And eventually, Sango began to rest her head on Miroku's chest.   
  
Soon, she was in his arms, and they both laughed and laughed and laughed as the movie played.   
  
'He makes me feel.. Something that I've never felt before.. He makes me feel as if I'm the only one here in this theater...Miroku, I....think I've fallen for you..' Sango thought as rested her face on his chest to listen to his heart beat.  
  
'This feeling that pounds throughout my whole body..the leap that my heart makes whenever you're near me...Sango...I don't want to lose you..' Miroku's arms became tighter around Sango for a few minutes, but then resumed to their gentle hug.   
  
'...I don't want to lose you.' 


	17. Chapter 17

Ooops! Sorry, you guys. I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. A lot of things have been going on, with the testing starting already. Heh, but finally I have the time to write up some chapters. Okee dokee, well here it goes!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"So what exactly is going on between you and my brother?" Sango asked she dribbled the basketball  
  
It was the day before the club opening and her and Kagome went to the park. Kagome sat on a bench next to the basketball court, and Sango began shooting hoops.  
  
"I don't know...it's weird." Kagome shrugged as she played with a twig.  
  
"How so weird?" Sango asked as she shot a hoop.  
  
"You promise you won't laugh or anything?" Kagome pointed the stick at Sango. She nodded.  
  
"Okay.. Well, it's like this...whenever I'm with Inuyasha...my heart starts pounding. I don't even know how to explain it...it's just that whenever we're together at some place...he makes me feel as if.."  
  
"...We're the only ones there.." Kagome said, but shocked as she heard a second voice say the same words. She looked up and saw Sango sighing.   
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.   
  
Sango held the basketball and sat on the bench facing Kagome.  
  
"You see...I know how you feel..." Sango looked down. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Miroku?" she whispered.  
  
Sango nodded. Kagome moved her head back in shock.  
  
"I don't know..it's like how you feel. The heart pounding...the feeling...it's just all so different. This time I don't think it's just a crush...but I'm scared to admit that it's anything else.."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"Don't be scared, Sango...even if it is...love...you shouldn't be scared. Just make sure that you trust the person that you love with your heart." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome...I have yet another question to ask of you though.." Sango said as she looked away.  
  
"What is it, Sango?"  
  
"Do you trust Inuyasha with you heart?"  
  
=============================================================  
  
"I don't see why you needed me to come here with you, Inuyasha. You should've just brought Sango with you." Miroku sighed with exasperation as Inuyasha searched the racks for a nice shirt.  
  
"She's out with Kagome somewhere, and if I were to ask Sango to help me buy something new for this stupid opening, she'd make fun of me for all eternity." Inuyasha grunted as he searched and searched for the perfect shirt.  
  
"Why do you have to buy something new anyway? And why have you picked to buy it the day BEFORE the opening?" Miroku taunted.  
  
"Because, Miroku...I've been busy, got it?! End of conversation. Now, help me find a shirt!" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Okay.. Okay..okay.." Miroku gave in and looked for a shirt.  
  
Sometimes, guys aren't the best shoppers...even for themselves. The two spent hours and hours thinking of a shirt that would look good.   
  
"This?" Miroku asked as he held up a purple and black striped shirt.  
  
"Uhh. No." Inuyasha said as he looked at the shirt with distaste.  
  
"This isn't so bad.." Inuyasha nodded as he took out navy blue shirt. The front was dark navy blue, it was almost perfect.  
  
"Eh-hem...might want to check out the back, Inuyasha.." Miroku held back his laughter.  
  
"Huh? What?" Inuyasha turned the shirt around. The shirt had a picture of 'The Beauty and the Best'.  
  
"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny, Miroku." Inuyasha grunted as he stuffed the shirt back onto the racks.  
  
Finally, after hours and hours of searching, the two agreed on a shirt. It was red with black and white spots. The spots looked like splashes of paint, and on the front of the shirt there was black and white graffiti words.  
  
"Pretty nice choice, Inuyasha." Miroku admitted as he nodded his head at the shirt.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so." he shrugged and walked to the cashier.  
  
"So how are things with Kagome?" Miroku nudged Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved Miroku aside.  
  
"Like it's any of your business...but we're doing okay. Got a problem?"  
  
"Not at all...any feelings for her develop?"   
  
"What's it to you, Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing. What? I can't know if my best friend has sudden love interest in my cousin?"  
  
"LOVE INTEREST?! Don't make me laugh! I wouldn't have any interest in her even if she was the last girl on Earth!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku was stunned at his response, but still wasn't convinced that he was telling the truth.   
  
"You're right...what would anyone see in my cousin? How would anyone be able to tolerate her?" Miroku turned his back at Inuyasha and hoped that he wouldn't catch his plan of reverse psychology.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean, huh?! Are you saying that Kagome isn't good enough for anyone? You better get your head together then, Miroku. Because it's the other way around! Nobody is good enough for her! She's smart, beautiful, funny, fun, sweet..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off. He stopped talking and stared off into space for a couple of minutes.  
  
He then looked at Miroku and growled.  
  
'Damn! I fell for that psychology!!' Inuyasha thought stupidly to himself.   
  
His eyes narrowed and Miroku.  
  
"I hate you."   
  
"Hey! Not my fault you hide your feelings. I won't tell though." Miroku laughed as he backed away form Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha raised a fist, but then was interrupted by the cashier.  
  
"Next in line."  
  
"You're lucky, Miroku!" Inuyasha called as he began to pay for his shirt.   
  
Miroku sighed with relief as he laughed.  
  
'Just one more day..'  
  
=================================================================  
  
"So are you going to tell Miroku?" Kagome asked as she tried to dribble the basketball with two hands.  
  
"I don't know...even if I were to.. I wouldn't have a clue how to say it..'oh hey, Miroku! I love you!'" Sango laughed.  
  
"Just wait for the right moment...it'll probably come." Kagome shrugged. As she handed the ball to Sango.   
  
"I guess you're right...trust him with my heart...trust him with my heart." Sango chanted as she shot the ball into the hoop.  
  
"You know...ever since I've been here, you've been nothing but nice to me. You've become one of my new best friends, Sango!" Kagome laughed as she smiled. Sango smiled back.   
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply, but closed it and became hesitant. She looked at Kagome and smiled back at her again.  
  
"And you've become one of mine too, Kagome.." Sango passed the ball to her. Kagome began to dribble it with one hand, but was shaky.   
  
"So what have you been doing these couple of days?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome lost concentration on dribbling and the ball swooped away from her.  
  
"Uhhm, days? Oh, nothing...you know...just...nothing." Kagome said nervously as she thought about Inuyasha.  
  
"Really? Miroku says that you've been going out a lot.." Sango eyed suspiciously.  
  
"Oh? Well.. I don't know.." Kagome turned her back towards Sango.  
  
"Okay.. I admit. I think that you and Inuyasha have been having secret get-togethers." Sango said.  
  
Kagome turned around and forced a smile in her uneasiness.  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"So it's true?" Sango assumed.  
  
"No! Err, yes. But it's not what you think!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you don't have to try to cover it up." Sango shrugged.   
  
Kagome sighed and found that it was no use to try to tell her that she had been teaching Inuyasha to dance.   
  
"I guess you could call them get-togethers. That's all though. Nothing more." Kagome assured as she nodded.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kagome. That's why your heart always pounds right? It's far more than a get-together and you know it." she winked at her. Kagome blushed.  
  
"I guess...we just got to know each other better...and...—" Kagome was cut off as a man's voice called out.  
  
"Hey Sango!" a tall, muscular boy with a long black pony tail approached them. He was accompanied by a short little boy with light brown hair.  
  
"Hi, Kouga. Hello, Shippou. This is my friend, Kagome." Sango smiled. Kagome waved at the two.  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome with compassion.   
  
"Uhhm..hello?" Kagome waved in his face. He shook his head and grabbed her hands gently.  
  
"Kagome...I love you." he said slowly.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Err...thank you? I'm sorry though...but I'm sort of...seeing someone..well, not really..but...you see...I have my eye on this one particular person right now.." she said uncomfortably as she inched her hands out of his and stood next to Sango.  
  
"Please excuse him, Miss Kagome. Kouga's a bit...sentimental?" Shippou said as he smiled at Kagome.  
  
"I can see that for sure." Kagome laughed. Sango gestured for them to leave and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay..well it was nice meeting you two... good-bye!" Kagome and Sango waved as they began walking back home.  
  
"So...seeing someone?" Sango winked at Kagome as they walked.  
  
"Oh, you know what I meant!" Kagome lightly shoved Sango.  
  
"Yeah, sure I do. You just LOVE my brother, don't you?" Sango teased as she ran.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome laughed as she chased after her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Eep! Chapter 17 sucked like wh0a! Haha. Anyhow, to explain it.. I didn't want to rush into the club opening, so added a day. Anyhow...now's the time for the opening! Woohooo!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Miroku woke up and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked out of his window and the sun was shining on his face.   
  
'IT'S TODAY! IT'S TODAY!' he got up and stretched. Miroku was smiling widely at the thought of accompanying Sango to the club opening. He opened the door of his room and found Kagome dancing in the hallway.  
  
"Warming up?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh no...just...excited!" she smiled and jumped.  
  
They both looked at the bathroom, and then at each other. The two's smiles faded and they both raced towards the bathroom. Kagome and Miroku were both trying to fit themselves through the door, but were blocked by each other.  
  
"You jerk! Ladies first!" Kagome said as she began pushing herself into the bathroom.  
  
"I got up first! And you're not a lady!" he said as he tried shoving her out of the way.  
  
The two kept on pushing and shoving each other for the bathroom all morning until they finally got tired.  
  
"Fine, but the second you come out it's my turn! None of that girly stuff when you take too long to do your make-up!" Miroku gave in as he got up and went downstairs.   
  
Kagome stuck out her tongue and Miroku and went in to take a shower.  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Rise and shine, Inuyasha! Today's the big day!" Sango smiled as she pulled Inuyasha's blankets from his bed.  
  
"Five more minutes..." he mumbled as he reached for his blanket.  
  
"Nope! We have got to get ready!" Sango said happily.  
  
"It's still daylight...who goes to a club when the sun is out!?" Inuyasha mumbled again as he tried getting the sun out of his face.  
  
"I don't know, but we're not going straight to the club...we all should hang out for a while." Sango said as she jumped onto Inuyasha's bed.   
  
"Gah! You wench! Get off of my bed! And give me my blanket!" he yelled.  
  
"Come on! Just get ready! Haven't you been waiting for this day!?" she said as sat up on his bed.  
  
"Obviously.....not." he replied while groaning. Sango frowned.  
  
"Please?" her eyes shifted to a watery gaze. Inuyasha rolled and faced his back at her.  
  
"Please?" she pleaded once again as she leaned on his shoulder.   
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feh. Fine. Should I get ready first?" he said as he stood up from his bed.  
  
"Of course not! I should!" Sango said as she rolled off of his bed.  
  
"Then why did you wake me up when YOU still need to get ready?" he put his hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't know...excited I guess." she smiled sheepishly.  
  
A vein popped on Inuyasha's forehead. He began to push her out of his room.  
  
"Inuyasha! HEY! YOU HAD TO WAKE UP SOMETIME!!" she pleaded as she tried to stay in the room as he pushed her out.  
  
"Whatever. Get out and wake me up when I need to get ready!" he replied back as he finally pushed her hard enough to get out of the room.   
  
"You're a jerk, Inuyasha!" Sango called back as she was about to close the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah? Well you're a waker-upper!" he replied as he was about to close the door to his bedroom.  
  
The two stuck out their tongues at each other and slammed their doors.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
'I wonder if Inuyasha remembers the dances...or how to dance.' Kagome thought to herself as she washed her hair.  
  
'He probably does...since he's developed a passion for it.' Kagome laughed to herself.  
  
She had a sudden flashback of her and Sango's conversation at the park yesterday.   
  
'Do you trust Inuyasha with your heart?'  
  
'Do I trust him with my heart?' she thought to herself and reminisced   
  
Kagome remembered when Inuyasha had called her beautiful. She thought about how close they became when she taught him how to slow dance. Kagome also remembered when her mother told her that Inuyasha had been by her side after the incident.   
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"KAGOME! You've been in there for nearly an hour! How long does it take you to cleanse yourself?!" Miroku called out from the door.  
  
"JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES, YOU NUMBSKULL!" she called back.  
  
The pounding stopped and Kagome resumed washing her hair.   
  
'...could I really trust him with my heart?'  
  
========================================================================  
  
"Inuyasha!! Your turn to get ready!" Sango called out as she came out of the shower in her towel.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called again as no one came upstairs for the bathroom. She rolled her eyes as she opened Inuyasha's bedroom door.  
  
He was fixing clothes on his bed. Sango looked at his bed and saw a nice new red shirt with a pair of black jeans next to them.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" she yelled as she caught his attention.  
  
"Knew what?!" he yelled.  
  
"You ARE excited about this opening!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Then why did you buy new clothes, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent.  
  
"And why are you preparing your outfit on your bed already? You never do that!" Sango pointed at him as she laughed.  
  
"Ergh. Shut-up, Sango!" he pulled a fist up.  
  
"Just go get ready, Inuyasha." Sango rolled her eyes as she walked out of his room.  
  
"SANGO! I'M NOT EXCITED ABOUT THIS CLUB OPENING! I'M NOT, I'M NOT I'M NOT, I'M NOT!" Inuyasha yelled like a child. Sango shrugged and closed the door to her room.  
  
She opened her closet and found the outfit that she had bought with Kagome.   
  
'So this is the day I tell him...' Sango thought to herself as she got dressed.  
  
There was a flash of Miroku smiling at Sango.  
  
'This is the day...that I tell you I love you....Miroku.'  
  
=========================================================================  
  
After about 30 more minutes, Kagome finally got out of the shower and went into her room. She heard the pounding footsteps come upstairs and the bathroom door closed.  
  
"Miroku's such a goon.." she laughed to herself as she grabbed the bag of clothes he had bought her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually going to be going with Inuyasha..." she said to herself closed the blinds to her window.  
  
She looked at the pictures they had taken at the mall and smiled.   
  
"We did get off on the wrong foot...now it's like we're close buddies." Kagome sat on her bed and looked at the pictures.   
  
She placed them back on her table and began dressing.   
  
===========================================================================  
  
:: DING DONG ::  
  
"Coming!" Sango ran downstairs as she had finished putting on her eye shadow.   
  
She opened the door to find Kagome and Miroku dressed up and ready.  
  
"You guys look great! You look gorgeous Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome and admired her choice of dark colors.   
  
"Thank you! You look even better than you did when we were at the mall!" Kagome complimented as she looked at Sango.   
  
Sango greeted Miroku with a hug and was mesmerized at the scent of his cologne.  
  
"You look great too, Miroku. You smell nice also!" she laughed.  
  
"And as do you, Sango." he replied as she smiled at her.   
  
"The bandana on your wrist really goes well with your shirt. Someone's in style." she said as she winked at him.  
  
Miroku smiled and admired Sango's appearance. It was true, she did look more radiant than she had at the mall. Something about Sango just made her look more beautiful everytime Miroku saw her.   
  
"So where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"He's just getting ready." Sango replied as she got a glass of water.  
  
"What time are we leaving?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know..whenever, I suppose. It's still a bit early though, but I guess any time would be cool." Sango shrugged.  
  
Footsteps were heard coming downstairs and Kagome got up and walked towards the stairs.   
  
Her mouth dropped open as she saw Inuyasha coming. For an instant, Kagome had watched Inuyasha walking in slow motion.   
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face as Kagome began drooling.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Kagome snapped back as she wiped her face and blushed.  
  
"Hey. Nice outfit." he complimented.  
  
Kagome blushed.   
  
"Thanks..you too. That shirt looks really nice on you." she said smiling. He smiled back and began walking into the living room with Miroku and Sango.  
  
"So what time are we leaving?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed Sango's cup out of her hands and drank the rest of the water.   
  
"We were just talking about that. We're not really sure.." Kagome said.  
  
"I think we could probably just go whenever. Should we just go out to eat first though?" Sango suggested.   
  
Everyone nodded and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?!" he said as eyed everyone suspiciously.  
  
"You're the only one with a car, here." Miroku answered.  
  
"Feh. Then all of you can walk." he shrugged as he sat down on a kitchen chair.  
  
"Or maybe we could just take your car?" Sango said slyly as she dangled his keys in her hand.  
  
Miroku and Kagome laughed and then nodded.   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Feh. Fine, you wenches and lecher. Let's go." he said as he got up and snatched his car keys from Sango's hand.   
  
=====================================================================  
  
"What if we lose each other?" Kagome asked worriedly as she ate a burger.   
  
"Well, as long as you stay with your buddy...or in our cases, your date..then you'll be fine." Sango answered as she drank her strawberry milkshake.   
  
"But if anyone does get lost, then it would be appreciated that you look for that person." Miroku added.   
  
Inuyasha shrugged and carried on eating his french fries.  
  
'This club opening had got my palms sweating...could I really be this nervous? And why? Because I'm worried about...dancing? Or is it because...'  
  
He looked at Kagome laugh with Sango and smiled to himself.  
  
'...or is it because I'm going with Kagome?' 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 was pointless, please forgive. Teehee.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The drive to the club opening took a while. By the time they had finally reached there, it was sunset. Kagome saw fairly long line of people waiting to get into the opening.  
  
30 minutes later, they entered the club. Kagome marveled at the billions of lights shining in the club. The music was playing loudly and there were several people already dancing. Everybody had the expression on their face that they were having fun. Though there were billions of lights, the club still had it's dark points.   
  
"This is amazing." Kagome said to Sango.  
  
"What?!" Sango yelled over the music.  
  
"I said this is amazing!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Oh! Yeah. It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Sango yelled back and smiled.  
  
There were different colored lights shining and blinking everywhere. There were couches at every corner of the room and there were stairs going up to an upper level of the club.  
  
There were several girls there also. Some hardly wore anything, and Kagome and Sango looked at them with distaste. Some wore too much of something, and Kagome and Sango pitied on the heat they must feel.   
  
The guys at the club weren't all that bad looking either. Inuyasha and Miroku caught the two girls looking at the guys, and quickly grabbed their arms to the dance floor.   
  
"So do you remember what to do?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"OUCH! I guess you forgot about these, huh!?" Inuyasha screamed in pain as he pointed to his dog ears.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry!" Kagome said normally.  
  
"It's okay.. It's fine. And yeah.. I'm pretty sure I remember what to do." Inuyasha smiled. He looked around at the people who were dancing and began dancing himself.   
  
Kagome watched him dance in shock and danced also. The song that was playing was 'Yeah' by Usher. Kagome looked around as she danced for Sango and Miroku and saw them dancing also.   
  
Kagome's mouth dropped as she saw Sango dancing.  
  
'Man! Sango dances really good!' she thought as she saw Sango moved her body perfectly. Kagome looked at Miroku and saw that her cousin was a good dancer as well!  
  
When she turned her head back to Inuyasha, she saw that he was going off in his dancing. His footwork was amazing and his movement went exactly with the beat.   
  
When the song finally ended, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.   
  
"Are you tired?" she asked him.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! Not even!" he said proudly.  
  
Another song began to start. Inuyasha's face glowed as it was a song that had the perfect beat...  
  
....for the Electric Slide.  
  
Kagome started to laugh as she saw Inuyasha begin with the first steps of the Electric Slide. Several heads turned to him and stared. Kagome didn't want anyone to make fun of Inuyasha, so she stood next to him and began dancing too.  
  
Sango and Miroku saw and ran next to them as they started following the Electric Slide. Soon, one by one, everybody started doing it.   
  
"Whoo! Go Inuyasha! You're the life of the party!" Kagome laughed.   
  
"It's only the beginning, Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed as he smiled at her.   
  
"Ohh yeah! Ladies and Gentlemen, go do your thangs! Having fun at the Shikon Club Opening?" yelled the DJ.  
  
'YEAH!' everybody in the club yelled back.  
  
"Oh, right, right. That's good. And congrats to the silver-haired man and his black haired leading lady on bringing back in the classics!"  
  
Everybody in the club screamed and clapped.   
  
Inuyasha began to cover his ears and Kagome noticed that he was going through pain. She gently grabbed his arm and led him to the stairs of the club into the upper level.  
  
========================================================================  
  
"This is crazy!" Miroku yelled as he laughed.  
  
"I know! But this is really amazing!" Sango laughed back.  
  
"You look beautiful, Sango." Miroku tried complimenting through the noise.  
  
"What?!" she questioned.  
  
"I said you look beautiful, Sango!" he screamed.  
  
"You wanna play the bongos?!"   
  
"No! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Miroku yelled with all of his might.   
  
Unfortunately for him, when he yelled it, the DJ had turned the music down for a quick second so everybody heard him yell the compliment to Sango. All of the girls cooed 'awww's and 'that's so sweet!'.  
  
Sango blushed as she realized what had happened. Soon the music started playing loudly again and Miroku was blushing in embarrassment.  
  
Sango grabbed his arm and started to dance again. She pulled him close so that she could whisper something into his ear.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself." she winked and let go of him and started dancing again.   
  
A guy came next to Sango and tried cutting in between her and Miroku. He started dancing next to Sango and she looked at him with confusion. Sango shrugged and just carried on dancing. Miroku looked at the guy with distaste and began to move closer so he could cut off Sango and the other guy.   
  
Sango began to struggle dancing as the two guys kept crouching over her. Soon she became fed up and stopped dancing. She walked away from the two and went to one of the corner couches.   
  
"Now look what you did!" Miroku and the guy said to each other at the same time.  
  
"Go find someone else to dance with, she's mine." Miroku fought. The guy just rolled his eyes and walked away. Miroku followed Sango to the couch and sat next to her.   
  
"Sorry about that, Sango." he said as he saw her face was with rage.  
  
"It's okay.. It's not your fault. I'm not really mad.. It's just that a lot of things are on my mind right now.. And the last thing I need is someone to stress me out!" she replied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
'Telling you that I love you..' she thought to herself.  
  
"Nothing...want to just keep dancing?"  
  
Miroku looked at her suspiciously, but nodded and took her hand.   
  
"Am I tiring you out yet? You know.. With being a great dancer and all." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, psh. Please, don't humor me, Miroku. You know I'm the better dancer, so admit it!" Sango joked back.   
  
The two went back to the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
"You okay?" Kagome asked gently as she and Inuyasha were in one of the 'Silent' rooms.  
  
"Yeah...thanks." he grunted.  
  
"You know.. You did really great out there.." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Thanks.. You did pretty good too."  
  
"Are you ears okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So would you like to get out of the silence room and just dance here at the upper level?" Kagome smiled as she held out her hand.  
  
He looked at her smiling, and his heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Sure.." he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to dance.   
  
"Wow! The upper level is just as awesome as the bottom one!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha were dancing.   
  
"Hey look! There's Sango and Miroku." he pointed out.   
  
Sango and Miroku were dancing next to the DJ. Kagome admired how cute they looked as they danced. They stood out from the rest of the dancers.   
  
"Sango sure can dance well." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. I guess so..." he looked down.  
  
"Is that why you were ashamed to tell her?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, but then looked back down.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"It's okay..now you're a wonderful dancer."   
  
Inuyasha smiled back at her and the dance song ended.   
  
"I'm gonna go and get Sango...I want her to teach me some of her moves!" Kagome winked.  
  
She went down the stairs of the club and made her way out through the people. Tons of guys walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance with them, but she just kept shaking her head and pointed to the silver-haired boy upstairs.  
  
When she finally made her way to Sango, Kagome smiled.   
  
"Where've you been?" Sango asked as she stopped dancing.  
  
"We went to the upper level because the loud sounds gave Inuyasha a little headache."   
  
"Ohh!! Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's up there sitting at a table." Kagome pointed to him.  
  
"Oh, hey Miroku. Why don't you accompany Inuyasha? Me and Kagome are just gonna have to girl time." Sango laughed. Miroku nodded and waved good-bye as he made his way to the stairs.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked to the corner to one of the couches.  
  
"So anything happen yet?" Sango asked.  
  
"Besides the dancing.. No." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Ooo, nothing happened upstairs?"  
  
"Nah, we just talked a little bit and danced. Have you told Miroku....yennoe?"   
  
"Nope.. I haven't gotten the time to.. I'm so nervous, Kagome."  
  
"Don't be.. It'll all be okay." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Would you two ladies like to dance?" a pair of two handsome guys came up to them.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other with forced smiles.  
  
"Maybe later...sorry." Sango replied. The two guys shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Man..people are on a dance-craze here!" Kagome laughed. Sango nodded and smiled. The two girls got up and went to the dance floor and began to dance once again.   
  
===============================================================================  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted as he sat in the chair across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. Where's Sango?"   
  
"She's down there with Kagome. A little girl-time, I suppose."  
  
"Feh. You having fun?"  
  
"Absolutely. It's great here."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So how's you and Kagome?"  
  
"Like it's any of your business."  
  
"Hey, Cutie. Wanna dance?" a girl with hardly any clothing on asked Inuyasha as she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hey, buzz off, wench! I already have a date and she actually wears clothes!" Inuyasha pulled back his arm.   
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked irritatingly.  
  
"Nothing.." Miroku smiled.   
  
The two guys looked over at the downstairs dance floor and caught sight of Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kagome can really dance.." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku looked at him and nodded.   
  
"Miroku... you're my best friend.. Right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well.. In my terms we are.." Miroku replied.  
  
"And as best friends... we could tell each other anything, right?"  
  
"Sure. Go for it."  
  
"What if I were to tell you that I...had some sort of feeling for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he fidgeted.  
  
Miroku looked at him confused, but then laid back and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"And why do you say that?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
Miroku stood up and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
  
"Because, you're a good guy, Inuyasha. You're a good guy." Miroku walked towards the stairs and looked at Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha got up and followed him to the stairs.   
  
========================================================================  
  
Hours passed and the four danced together non-stop. Eventually, the two groups got lost in their dancing and were separated.   
  
"Okay, Ladies get with yah, man..cause now we're going to play the final song for the night...a little slow jam.." the DJ said as he played 'Slow Jam' by Usher ft. Monica.   
  
The dancers around Miroku and Sango got closer together, and they looked around. Miroku held out his arms and Sango walked closer to him. He held her closely and his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Sango took her spot and rested her head on his chest as usual.   
  
"I'm thankful that you're here with me, Sango.." Miroku said gently as they danced.  
  
Sango smiled as she listened to his heartbeat following his words.  
  
"Though we've been through a couple of difficulties, and we haven't known each other for...a year to the most...each day I spend with you has become one important highlight of my life. I think if I were to recall the best day that I've ever had..it would be this one."  
  
Sango looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"Miroku..." she began softly.  
  
"When I first met you.. I have to admit, you did annoy me." she laughed.   
  
"..but when I got to know you.. You seemed more than just a lecher. You actually were the exact opposite of what I thought you were. You were someone...that I could just open up to easily...and not most people can really do that..."  
  
Miroku's heart lifted up as Sango spoke every word to him.   
  
"And I'm also very thankful that I took the time to get to know you. If I hadn't...I would've missed out on something in life that is very important...something that most people can't live without. I wouldn't have found out that I...."  
  
Sango stopped in the middle of her sentence as she grew nervous.  
  
"That you what, Sango?" he asked gently.  
  
"...that I love you."  
  
=====================================================================  
  
'Great, a slow dance.' Inuyasha though to himself dreadfully. Him and Kagome just stood on the dance floor apart, until they started to get closer.  
  
"Do you remember this dance?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and held her by the waist.   
  
Kagome's heart began to pound harder and harder as they got closer.   
  
She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. Slowly, their faces began to move closer to each other's. Kagome fell into the honesty and compassion of his amber eyes and couldn't take herself away from them.   
  
"Kagome, I'm happy that I'm with you."  
  
"And I'm happy that I'm with you too.." she blushed, but was still mesmerized by his eyes.  
  
"Finally we were given a second chance...I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
Kagome wondered what he spoke about, and then remembered the incident with her head.   
  
"But you didn't, Inuyasha... I'm here.." she said confused, but shrugged it off. Inuyasha hugged her tighter.   
  
"Inuyasha....I need to tell you something.." she said nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I....I love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, and Kagome's eyes widened with shock at what she just said.   
  
He moved his face towards hers, and Kagome began to relax. His lips were now close to hers and she felt his warmness touching her lips. Then, they had kissed. Kagome closed her eyes as the danced and kissed to the slow song.   
  
When their kiss had broke apart, Kagome opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha.   
  
"I love you too..."   
  
============================================================================  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked uneasily as she looked up at him. He still didn't respond to her when she had said that she loved him.   
  
Miroku's grip on her loosened and he became tense.   
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked as she let go of him.   
  
Miroku looked at her blankly, his eyes were full of sadness.   
  
"Did you not hear what I said?" Sango forced a smile.  
  
"No, I heard it fine.." he said deeply as he looked down.   
  
Sango was silent for a moment.   
  
"...and I can't say that I feel the same." he finished.  
  
Sango looked at him with shock. Her heart dropped and she began breathing heavily.  
  
Miroku looked up at her and saw that she was holding back her tears. It pierced his heart to see that he was causing her this pain.   
  
"Wh-wh-what?" she asked shaky.  
  
"I can't say I feel the same way, Sango." he said more sternly.   
  
Sango began breathing more heavily. A single tear passed by her face.   
  
"Sango! I—" before Miroku could finish his sentence, Sango was running away.   
  
The last song finally ended, and people were walking for the exit.   
  
Sango passed by Kagome and Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's wrist as she walked out of the club.  
  
"Wha-wha-what's the matter with you, Sango?" Kagome asked as she tried letting loose from the pain of Sango's grip.  
  
Sango didn't respond. She just kept moving.  
  
"Sango! Are you listening?" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Sango! Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he finally exited the club with Miroku.   
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know! I guess she wants to leave quickly." she called out to Inuyasha. He nodded and walked towards his car.   
  
"Okay.. so what's your problem, Sango? What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked sternly.  
  
Sango turned to face her, and Kagome fell into shock as she saw a tear-streaked face Sango.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm wondering..." Sango looked down. Kagome put her arm around her.  
  
"...what's wrong with me?" Sango sobbed into her hands as Kagome hugged her. 


	20. Chapter 20

What a downfall to something that they've been waiting for, eh? Bleh. :[  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The ride back home didn't go as happy as planned. The fortunate part of the ride, was that Kagome sat in the front with Inuyasha. The unfortunate part, was that Sango sat in the back with Miroku. During the whole ride, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones that spoke.   
  
Kagome looked back at times, and saw that the two never moved. Miroku's head was always down, and Sango's body was shifted to back face Miroku.   
  
When they finally got home, Kagome went with Sango to drop her off home. Miroku, instead, went straight back to his house.   
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked softly as she helped Sango upstairs.  
  
Sango didn't speak, she just nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I think I'll be here tomorrow, okay? Just to check up on you..." Kagome helped Sango get into her bed.   
  
"Then maybe tomorrow you can tell me what's going on.." Kagome winked as she tucked the blanket over Sango.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Sango. Please get well." she bid her good-bye and closed her bedroom door softly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know...apparently something must've happened between her and Miroku." Kagome wondered and sighed.   
  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"Sure.." Kagome blushed as Inuyasha walked over to her and held her hand.   
  
=========================================================================  
  
:: FLASH BACK ::  
  
It was raining heavily, and a woman with a black cloak stood outside of a house with its lights on. She did not dare to knock or doorbell the door while she still stood there. The woman held a basket with plenty of blankets in it. However, there were more than blankets in the basket...  
  
...there was also a baby.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku. Please forgive me someday." she woman cried as she held the basket with the baby in it.   
  
"Living with your Aunt Higurashi won't be so bad. You'll grow up to be a nice man, okay?" tears began to develop in the woman's eyes.   
  
"Now that your father is gone...I.. I just can't maintain what you need with this curse of yours." the woman began to sob.  
  
"And I will not put my life in danger because of that. Aunt Higurashi is your father's only sister...I'm sorry, Miroku."  
  
"I can't risk the life of myself...but your auntie..she is far more stronger than I. She'll surely know how to protect you and others from harm..I'm sorry Miroku...I just can't.."   
  
The baby looked at his mother and reached out for her. The woman stared at her baby with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I cannot. I can't. I can't raise you, Miroku!" she woman pulled out an envelope from her pocket and placed it on the basket. She rang the doorbell and ran away swiftly.   
  
A woman opened the door, but found no one standing. She looked down and found the basket. The woman gasped in shock and quickly brought the baby inside of her house.   
  
'Sister Higurashi,  
  
I apologize, but please, take care of my baby, Miroku. After the death of your brother, and my beloved husband, I am unable to take care of him. The reason for this, is because our baby is cursed with a hole on one of his hands that if opened, will suck up everything in its path. I know that you are a strong woman, and I admire that in you. That is why I have chosen you to raise my child. I apologize once more...for I cannot risk my life. Good-bye. '  
  
Ms. Higurashi looked at the crying baby and smiled. She picked him up out of his basket and began to rock him.   
  
"It's okay, Miroku. You're safe now." she said as carried him in the kitchen for milk.  
  
** END OF FLASH BACK **  
  
Miroku laid on his bed and observed his cursed hand.   
  
'Her tears...I caused her those tears. She told me she loved me...and I caused her tears.' Miroku thought to himself as he still looked at his wrapped hand.  
  
'I told you that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Sango. And I will be a man of my word.' Miroku clenched his hand into a fist and punched his bed. He heard the door close downstairs and figured that Kagome was home now. Miroku rolled over in his bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
As Inuyasha said good-bye to Kagome, he began walking his way back home. He thought about the club opening. It had been a while since he's had that much fun.  
  
He had a flashback of him and Kagome's last dance. He remembered when they had kissed. Inuyasha nearly stumbled as he recalled Kagome saying that she loved him, and nearly fell as he remembered him saying that he loved her too.   
  
As Inuyasha reached the door of his house, he looked back towards Kagome's. The night was dark, and the only light that was to be seen were by the stars or the post lights.   
  
He opened his house and went into his room. Inuyasha smiled because he had enjoyed his date with Kagome. He was so tired, that he practically fell on his bed. As he grasped his pillow, his hands went under it. Inuyasha was surprised as he felt a piece of paper underneath.   
  
As he pulled it out, he found the picture of him and Kikyo. Inuyasha sat up on his bed and turned on the light.   
  
'Kikyo...' the thought to himself with guilt.   
  
On the table next to his bed, he found the pictures that he took with Kagome at the mall. He picked those pictures up also, and in the other hand he held the picture of him and Kikyo.   
  
Inuyasha looked at the two photos and sighed heavily.   
  
"Kikyo....I... I promised to love you forever. And I cannot betray that promise..." he said silently to himself.  
  
"..but I feel that I've already betrayed you...I can't love another..you are the only one that I should love..." Inuyasha looked at him and Kagome's picture. He set it back down on his table and held the one of Kikyo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome...I meant the words that I said back at the opening...but I failed to keep my promise to Kikyo and caused her soul pain..." Inuyasha placed Kikyo's picture back under his pillow and covered his face in his hands.  
  
"I...I can't love you, Kagome..."   
  
==================================================================================  
  
:: knock knock::  
  
It was already noon, and Inuyasha opened the door. He looked in sadness when he saw Kagome at the door.   
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" she greeted as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hey...Kagome." he said dully as looked down. .   
  
"Is Sango upstairs?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and walked to the kitchen. Kagome wondered why he had been acting so different, but decided to ask him later.   
  
She walked upstairs and knocked on Sango's door.  
  
"Sango?" she called out.  
  
Kagome heard no reply from her, all she heard was the faint sound of someone sniffling.   
  
Kagome opened the door and saw that Sango's room was very dark. The windows were covered by the blinds, and Kagome realized that it looked exactly like how she left it the other night.   
  
Kagome nearly fell as she saw a dark object moving slowly on the bed. She saw that it was Sango and immediately sat by her side.  
  
"Sango...are you okay?" she asked gently.  
  
Sango sniffed and looked away.   
  
"Hey..it'll be okay...what happened?" Kagome said softly.   
  
Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked away and wiped her face with her sleeve.   
  
"Things were going perfect....like every day..." Sango began as she voice was silent and shaky.   
  
"Then...during the slow dance...I..." Sango stopped her sentenced and was silent.  
  
"You, what?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"...I told him that I loved him."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
Sango got up from her bed and threw away the tissue she was holding. She stood in her bedroom and wiped her face with her hands.  
  
"...he.. Said he didn't feel the same. He doesn't feel the same, Kagome." Sango said strongly as she held back more tears.  
  
Kagome got up and hugged her friend.  
  
"It's okay.. It's okay, Sango."  
  
"No, Kagome. It isn't okay. I let myself fall in love with him, when I haven't even known him... for how long?! What was I thinking?! I was a fool! I am a fool! I'm a fool that loves someone who doesn't love her back!" Sango yelled as she released herself from Kagome's hug and stood in front of her. Her eyes were full of pain and agony.   
  
"I'm sure there's an explanation." Kagome tried comforting Sango.  
  
"What's there to explain, Kagome? He doesn't....feel the way I feel for him. That's it." Sango walked pass Kagome and fell onto her bed.   
  
Kagome sighed, and went downstairs for a cup of water.   
  
As she was in the kitchen, she saw Inuyasha in his working clothes.  
  
"Going to work?" she asked as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. Uhh, I guess." he said without even looking at her.   
  
Kagome shrugged at his unusual behavior. She brought two cups of water with her upstairs and sat beside Sango.   
  
"You can't put yourself down like that, Sango. Miroku is at home right now depressing himself as well." Kagome shut her mouth as she realized what she was saying wasn't helping Sango in any way at all.   
  
Sango chose to ignore what Kagome said and drank her water slowly.  
  
"Have you been in here all day?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. There's no where to go. Nothing to do.." Sango nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh...well, today should be a You and Me day!" Kagome smiled. Sango just looked down at her water.   
  
"Is there anything wrong with me, Kagome?" she asked after minutes of silence.  
  
"No! Of course not! You're perfect!" Kagome said in shock.   
  
"Then why doesn't he love me...if I'm so perfect?"  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She had been so sure that Miroku surely fell deep for Sango. She, herself, was confused on why he said he hadn't felt the same.   
  
"I don't know, Sango. I really don't, but I want you to hang in there. You were brave to tell him how you felt, you know. I admire you for that..." Kagome said as she broke the silence.  
  
"I appreciate it, but admiration is no help for me now." Sango said sternly.  
  
Kagome put her arm around Sango and sighed. Sango sat stiffly on her bed, and played with her ring with three charms.  
  
============================================================================  
  
'I wouldn't have found out that I... that I love you.' Sango's words ran through Miroku's mind all morning.   
  
He laid in his bed and thought about her tear-streaked face. He thought about how in the back of the car, they hadn't spoke a single word. He thought about how he wasn't with her at this very moment.   
  
"I do love you, Sango...but like I said before...I won't allow myself to hurt you. What I'm doing is right..."   
  
Miroku stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw the face of Sango as she took a glance at him when he had told her that he couldn't feel the same.   
  
The painful expression on her face pierced Miroku's heart. Miroku looked down at the draining water, he wiped his face with his hand and went back into his room.  
  
'Am I doing the right thing?'  
  
=============================================================================  
  
It was night time, and Kagome was still at Sango's house. Her efforts to try and cheer her up were useless. A single smile had not once formed across Sango's face.   
  
Kagome grew tired and yawned as she sat on Sango's carpet floor.   
  
"Are you tired?" Sango asked.  
  
"A little bit, but it's okay." Kagome placed her hands on the carpet and rested her head there.   
  
"I'd give you my pillow, but I'm afraid...it's full...of tears." Sango mumbled her last words.   
  
"You could probably use Inuyasha's pillow though. He won't mind since he's at work." Sango said softly.   
  
Kagome nodded and went into Inuyasha's room.  
  
She looked around, and laughed at how messy it was.   
  
'Inuyasha's such a loser...' she laughed to herself.   
  
She picked up his blanket off of the ground and placed it on his bed. Kagome picked up Inuyasha's pillow, but something had fallen on the ground. It looked like a piece of paper.  
  
Kagome picked up the paper from the ground. It was a picture of Kikyo and him. Kagome recognized the picture from a long time ago.   
  
'This... this was in Sango's drawer..' she thought to herself.   
  
'Why was it under his pillow?' she asked to herself confused.   
  
Kagome looked at the picture of him and Kikyo. Her smile faded into a confused frown. Suddenly, someone opened the door to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"What're you doing in here?" a stern voice asked. It was Inuyasha.   
  
He froze as he saw Kagome holding the picture of Kikyo.   
  
"What's this?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It's a picture." he said as he closed the door.   
  
"I know it's a picture, but what's Kikyo doing on it?!" Kagome said louder.   
  
"Is that any of your business?! It's my picture, now give it back!" he yelled as he tried grabbing it from her hands.   
  
"So this is why you've been acting so weird, isn't it?!" she yelled back as she refused to give him back the picture.   
  
"I haven't been acting any different!"  
  
"Yes, yes you have. Ever since yesterday, you've been acting like nothing ever happened!"  
  
Inuyash didn't reply and kept on trying to get back the picture. Kagome pushed him away.   
  
"I want you to tell me now, Inuyasha." she said seriously.  
  
"Tell you what?!"   
  
"Did you mean what you said at the club opening?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you, or did you not mean it when you told me that you loved me."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and looked away from her. He felt her eyes staring at him in sadness.   
  
"Yes, I meant it." he replied without looking at her.  
  
"I see. Now tell me this, do you love me because I look like Kikyo, or because of who I really am?" she asked as she held up the picture to his face.  
  
Inuyasha backed away and looked down. He did not reply to her question.  
  
"So that's what this has been about? Well...I'll tell you something, Inuyasha." she walked closer to him, her eyes were full of anger.   
  
"I am not Kikyo. Like you said, I could never be Kikyo! MY NAME IS KAGOME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I AM KAGOME!"  
  
"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, KAGOME! BUT I CAN'T LOVE YOU. I DON'T LOVE YOU." he yelled back at her.   
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU MEANT WHAT YOU SAID? MAKE UP YOUR MIND, INUYASHA!"   
  
Inuyasha fell silent, he did mean every word he said to her.   
  
"I love Kikyo...she is the only one I've loved. She will be the only one I love. And nobody else will ever take her place!" he snapped at her.   
  
Kagome looked down and the picture dropped from her hand. A tear dropped onto the picture. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and noticed that she was sobbing.   
  
"Kagome..." he said slowly.  
  
"What?! Just let it be then." she said as she stood.  
  
"Kagome I..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she said as she lifted her head. Her eyes were full of tears.  
  
Inuyasha backed away.   
  
"I do love you, Inuyasha. Really, I do. I would fight anyone for your love in return." she walked closer to him.   
  
"....but you tell me how am I suppose to fight a ghost?" she said slowly as she looked at him once more, and then walked out of his room.  
  
Inuyasha just watched her say something to Sango, and then walk downstairs.   
  
He picked up the picture of Kikyo from his carpet floor and wiped away Kagome's tear that had fallen on it.  
  
'Maybe it's not your battle to fight, Kagome. Maybe it's not...'  
  
============================================================================  
  
It was midnight, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.   
  
Sango lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
'Who could be visiting at a time like this?' she asked herself as she walked downstairs.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw Miroku at the door.   
  
"Can we talk, Sango?" he asked her. She nodded as she closed the door behind her.   
  
"So what is it?" she asked silently as they walked along the sidewalk.   
  
"It's about... yesterday."  
  
"Could've fooled me." she said sarcastically, but didn't laugh.   
  
"Sango...I was scared."  
  
"Oh!? And you think I wasn't?!" her voice rose.  
  
"Sango, I can't fall in love."  
  
"Oh, yeah right. You can't fall in love? Or you just don't want to fall in love with me?"  
  
"Listen, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"And what're you calling what's happening right now?! I don't know what you think is going on between us at the moment, but it's hurting me! Whether you know it or not, it is Miroku. It's hurting me more than you know!" she started to yell.   
  
"But it isn't my choice to hurt you."  
  
"IT ISN'T YOUR CHOICE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! It was your choice not to love me. It was your choice to hurt me. Everything is your choice!" Sango's voice echoed in the neighborhood.   
  
"SANGO, I CAN'T LOVE YOU." he exclaimed.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED?!"  
  
"No..." he said slowly.  
  
"THEN WHY NOT?!" she nearly bit his head off.   
  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY! I CAN'T GET CLOSE TO ANYONE! I CAN'T LOVE ANYONE!" he yelled. Sango stepped back at his anger and didn't respond.   
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I LIVE WITH KAGOME AND HER MOM? IT'S BECAUSE MY MOM DIDN'T WANT ME. SHE ABANDONED ME, SANGO. SHE DIDN'T WANT ME BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN THING." he held up his cursed hand.   
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"I CAN'T LET MYSELF LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU MIGHT LEAVE ME TOO! You might run out on me also just like she did. You might leave me scarred for the rest of my life. I do love you, Sango. I do, but I won't let myself put you in danger because of my curse." he said sternly.   
  
Sango was quiet for a moment and looked down. Miroku calmed down a bit, and then they stood in the night. The sky was lit up with stars.   
  
"...trust me with your heart." Sango mumbled, but Miroku hadn't caught what she said.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't love me, Miroku. No matter what you say. Because if that's what's keeping you from loving me, then don't even love me at all." Miroku was taken back at her words.   
  
"I would never leave you because of your curse. Never. Never have I ever thought about leaving you because of it. I'm sorry about your mother, but don't go on assuming that I'll happen to do the same. And the danger? Trust yourself on protecting me from it. You've lasted this long, what would a couple of years loving me make it any different?" Sango began to form tears in her eyes.   
  
"I just wish... you would trust me, Miroku. I wish you would've. I wish you would trust me and stop running away." she said as she pushed his shoulder hard and walked back inside to her house.   
  
Miroku stood on the sidewalk and heard her door slam. He looked up at her bedroom window and the lights were off. He sighed heavily and started walking back home.   
  
Sango's words chanted in his mind as he walked.  
  
'I wish you would trust me....' 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Three days had passed and the four never spoke to each other. Sango's grasp on her pillow tightened, Kagome's reflection in the mirror appeared more often, Miroku's mind were filled with Sango's words, and Inuyasha clutched the picture of Kikyo each day.   
  
Sango got out of her room and went to go get a glass of water. Inuyasha's door was slightly opened and she caught a glimpse of him rubbing his face. At first, she thought that it was because he was tired, but she then heard the sound of him sniffling.   
  
Sango gently opened the door to his room slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said softly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said irritatingly, but there was a slight sense of pain in his tone.  
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
Inuyasha looked away from her, but Sango came closer and sat next to him on his bed.   
  
"It's nothing." he said all of a sudden.  
  
Sango looked at the picture hidden in Inuyasha's hands, and gently pulled it out.   
  
"Where...did you get this?"   
  
"I found it in your drawer."  
  
"And...you just thought you had the right to steal it?" her voice rose.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a picture of her!"  
  
"Is this why you were crying?"  
  
"I wasn't crying!"  
  
"Fine...is the picture the reason why you're sad?"  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
Sango sat there and was about ready to give up trying to find out what was wrong with Inuyasha. She stood up from his bed, and made her way to the door.  
  
As she was about to walk out, Inuyasha began speaking.  
  
"It's about Kagome and Kikyo.." he said deeply.  
  
Sango closed the door to his room and sat next to him on his bed again.   
  
"What would Kagome have to do with Kikyo?"  
  
"You were right...she does look so much like Kikyo.."  
  
Sango nodded.   
  
"...but she acts so differently. At the club opening, Kagome told me that she loved me.."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I told her that I loved her too.."  
  
Sango smiled, but was confused on why he would be so sad.   
  
"...but when I came home, I saw the picture of Kikyo and remembered my promise. I promised to love her forever, and loving Kagome would only interfere."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Inuyasha wiped his face with this sleeve.   
  
"Because...I meant what I said to Kagome. I meant it when I told her that I loved her."  
  
"And there's nothing wrong with that.." Sango said softly as she put her arm around her brother.   
  
"You don't get it, Sango." Inuyasha got up as he voice began to rise.   
  
"If I love her, then where would Kikyo be in my heart? I can't love another! No! Not when Kikyo isn't alive! I'm betraying her soul! I'm betraying my promise to her! I can't love another!" Inuyasha looked down as he sniffled.   
  
"How would you be betraying her?"  
  
"BECAUSE! Kagome also looks like Kikyo...so I'd be giving her injustice if I loved her. Most of all, how can I love someone when I already fell in love? It's like cheating on Kikyo when she's dead! You know much that would haunt me?! To know that I hurt her and she isn't even alive!?"  
  
Sango got up and put her arms around Inuyasha.   
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha...calm down." she said gently. Inuyasha began to breathe heavily. He and Sango sat back down on his bed.   
  
"I know how you feel...about betraying Kikyo. But you have to remember.. Kikyo loved you. And you love her, yes, we all know it. But dead or alive, Kikyo wouldn't want you to miss out on something important to you...especially this."  
  
"And yes, I have to admit, Kagome does look like Kikyo...but like you've said before..she's nothing like her. Kagome is her own person...and we should all appreciate her for it. Though Kikyo isn't here with us, she'll always be in here." she pointed to his heart.   
  
"So no matter what you do...fall in love...fall out of love, she'll be with you. And she'll be happy knowing that you're happy."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" he asked her.  
  
"Because...me and Kagome are the best friends now. And...Kikyo was my best friend...she will always be. But I know, that she wouldn't want me to restrain myself from having another one just because of her. Blaming Kikyo for not enjoying our lives is just not fair." Sango smiled as she pat Inuyasha's back.   
  
"Sango.." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks..." he said as he hugged her.  
  
"You're welcome, Inuyasha...you're welcome." she smiled.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome called out softly as she opened his door.   
  
Miroku was lying on his bed, face down on the pillow.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked once again.  
  
"Yes?" he said as he got up.  
  
"I know it's not any of my business, but Sango's my best friend. And I want to know why you didn't say that you love her back!" Kagome stomped her foot.   
  
"You have a lot of nerve, you know that, Kagome? A lot of nerve to come into my own room and stomp your foot asking for an answer to my personal business." he got up and walked towards her.  
  
Kagome stood her stance, and wasn't about to let Miroku frighten her.   
  
"I want to know. It's been 3 days and we haven't spoken a word. I thought you loved her, Miroku."   
  
Miroku sighed at his stubborn-headed cousin and sat down on a chair in his room.  
  
"I do.." he murmured.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell her?!"  
  
"Ask her! She knows! I talked about it with her the night of the day after the club opening! I told her it was because I thought she'd leave me just like my own mom did!"  
  
"Trust her with your heart!" Kagome sighed as she yelled.  
  
"What is it with that saying?! Sango mumbled something like that that night!"  
  
"IT MEANS THAT YOU SHOULD TRUST THE ONE YOU LOVE WITH YOUR HEART! Sango trusted you, Miroku! Why can't you trust her!? Why DON'T you trust her?!"  
  
"Because I can't trust ANYBODY!"  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it! You're scared! You're scared!"  
  
"I KNOW I'M SCARED!" he yelled. Kagome stopped yelling and the two were breathing heavily.   
  
"Sango loves you, Miroku...." Kagome made her way to his door.   
  
"...so don't be." she said as she exited his room.   
  
Miroku sat there, stunned. His face formed a stern expression and he nodded to himself. He got up, and went to go take a shower.   
  
============================================================================  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Sango was in the shower. Inuyasha went downstairs and opened it. To his shock, he found Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to borrow your car. Please, it's important." Miroku begged.  
  
"You want to WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Borrow your car."  
  
"Hell no! What makes you think after what you did to my sister that I'd let you borrow my car?!" he yelled.   
  
"Please. This has something to do with Sango. It really does."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Miroku. Get your own car!"  
  
"My aunt went to work with the only car that we have!"  
  
"THEN TAKE A BIKE OR BUS BECAUSE YOU AIN'T GONNA USE MY CAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the door.  
  
"Some best friend you are.." Miroku mumbled as he began to walk down the stairs of the front door.   
  
Inuyasha opened the door again.  
  
"Miroku!" he called. Miroku turned back.  
  
"You can't use my car." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"...but you could use my bike."  
  
Miroku sighed with relief. It wouldn't be the easiest way, but at least he knew that Inuyasha had a soft spot for him. He nodded and thanked Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you know your way to wherever?"  
  
"I think I do." Miroku replied as he shrugged.  
  
"Well, I want my bike back when you get here!" he called as Miroku began to peddle.  
  
"You will! TRUST ME!" Miroku waved. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
'Look out for yourself.' Sango remember Inuyasha had warned her about Miroku one day at the park.   
  
'He warned me...but I didn't listen. I'm such a fool.' Sango thought to herself as she was in the shower.   
  
Sango sighed as she heard the song that was playing next on the radio. It was 'What happened to us?' by Hoobastank.  
  
'What happened to us?   
  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
  
What happened to us?  
  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?'  
  
When Sango got out of the shower, the song was over. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw Miroku standing in the night.  
  
'SANGO, I CAN'T LOVE YOU!' his voice screamed in her head.  
  
A single tear dropped down her face, but was wiped by her hand before it could fall.   
  
'I'm sure there's an explanation.' Kagome's comforting voice came into her head.  
  
"But the explanation is that he doesn't trust me, Kagome.." Sango said to herself.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha's voice called out from downstairs.  
  
"What?" she called back.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
"I guess..sure."  
  
Sango went into her room and fixed her hair in a bun with black chopsticks. She put on her eye shadow and a white, black, and magenta string tie tube halter top. After Sango had put on her dark blue denim jeans, she was off downstairs.   
  
"You're such a girly girl." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dressing up just for a bite out to eat." he grunted again.  
  
"For your information, this is a casual look. Just because I would rather dress in something clean instead of my dirty old pajamas that doesn't make me a girly girl." Sango said defensively.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed.   
  
"Calm down, Sango. Don't go biting my head off."  
  
"Are we going to eat out or not?" she replied.   
  
"Feh. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his car keys.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
By the time Miroku reached his destination, he was worn out and tired.   
  
'I should've just taken the bus...' he said to himself as he locked Inuyasha's bike on the rack.   
  
Miroku stood outside of the mall and wiped the sweat off of his face.   
  
'That was one of the longest, and hardest bike rides I've ever taken. And I need to do it all over again...' Miroku sighed to himself as he entered the mall.  
  
'...but to me, it's worth everything.' Miroku smiled to himself as he walked around.  
  
He had no idea which store to go to for the items he wanted. The only stores he knew were the ones that Kagome and Sango took him to. The downside about it was that they were all stores for girl clothes.   
  
Miroku sighed to himself at the beginning of his long, long, day.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Do you ever eat anything BESIDES ramen?" Sango asked as she watched her brother slurp up his noodles.  
  
"So wha-hat? I lioke Wamen, ish that simpo." Inuyasha tried saying as his mouth was full.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and looked down at her Ramen. She played with a piece of meat with her chopstick and sighed to herself.   
  
"Ish derr sumshing wong?" Inuyasha asked as he stuffed another portion of noodles in his mouth.   
  
Sango looked up at her brother's face and laughed. His cheeks were puffed out and filled with noodles.   
  
"Whaat?" he questioned as his eyes got bigger.  
  
Sango laughed even more, because his eyes widened and his cheeks were still puffy.   
  
"It's nothing.." she laughed as she began to eat some of her ramen.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and began to eat more.  
  
"Miwokoo shtawped by errlier." he said as he ate.  
  
Sango stopped eating and looked up at him.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed his food.  
  
"Nothing, he wanted to use my car so he could go somewhere. I wouldn't let him, so he used my bike." he stuffed another portion of ramen in his mouth.  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in a gesture that meant 'no'.  
  
"Maybe he went out to see another girl..." she mumbled to herself as she played with her noodles once more.   
  
Inuyasha's ears caught her mumbling.   
  
"Shut-up, Sango! Stop doing yourself like that. It's pathetic." he grunted.   
  
"Pathetic?!"  
  
"Yeah! Usually you're this strong, funny, happy wench. But ever since that stupid club opening, you've been this ghostly, sad, mysterious wench. What's going on with you, wench?!"  
  
"I guess you're right...things haven't been the same since that night." Sango said as she ate a piece of meat.   
  
"...and that strength." Sango laughed to herself. "That strength now has a weakness...him."  
  
Sango looked down at her bowl. Everything remained untouched, and hardly anything was eaten.  
  
Inuyasha stared into his bowl. There were only bits and pieces of vegetables left, and the broth was practically gone.   
  
He looked at Sango and saw that she was stirring her food. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Well, you can either mope around with that weakness of yours, or you can learn from it and become stronger." he said as he placed his bowl aside.   
  
"I guess. It just hurts, you know? I mean...after all that's happened..after all that I've learned..I just can't stop myself from loving him."   
  
Inuyasha was silent as he watched her stir her soup.   
  
"And I know that you told me to watch out for myself, but I didn't. I'm sorry.."  
  
He looked up at her and pitied his sister. She hardly ever said sorry to him and meant it.   
  
"Sango, when I said that back there...I was talking about the Miroku I knew back when we were kids. Now whenever he's with you, he doesn't act a thing like he did before. He's actually civilized." Inuyasha and Sango laughed.   
  
"And I can't tell you what to do, or what to feel. I know that my advice isn't all too well, also. But what I can say to you is that Miroku's been through a lot...and sometimes when somebody goes through a lot of pain it's hard to cover up those scars. You get me?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"So....you gonna eat that?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed to her soup.  
  
Sango's eyes dropped as she nodded and slid the bowl to Inuyasha. He began eating her ramen savagely.   
  
Inuyasha looked out of the window of the restaurant they were in and his eyes widened.  
  
"Miwo–? Miwo–. Miro–?!" he yelled out as he looked behind Sango where the window was.   
  
"What?" Sango looked behind her at the window, but saw nothing but the cars in the parking lot.   
  
She looked back and Inuyasha, who was looking down at his bowl of soup and stuffing more noodles in his mouth.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked him.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and swallowed his food.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You were saying something? Miwo? Miro?"   
  
Inuyasha tensed up and began thinking of something to say.  
  
"Uhh.. Mir...heh. You see..err. Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all? Who? What? Oh! I see! Okay! Good-bye!" Inuyasha said as he looked in the mirror next to them.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at her brother.   
  
"You just get weirder and weirder each day.." she laughed.   
  
===============================================================================  
  
After they had eaten, Sango and Inuyasha went home. Sango thought she would visit Kagome and see how she was doing after her fight with Inuyasha.   
  
:: DING DONG ::  
  
Kagome answered the door and was in the pj's. There were splotches, scrapes, and smudges of make-up all over her face.  
  
"Whoa! What happened?!" Sango exclaimed as she inched a step back. She hadn't recognized it was Kagome at first.  
  
A tear went down Kagome's cheek and Sango went inside the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What did you do?!" Sango asked as she observed Kagome's face.  
  
There were different colors all over her face. Many colors of lipstick were smudged across Kagome's lips. Different types of eyeliner smeared around her eyes. Several shades of concealer splotched her face. Sango even gasped as she saw a bit of white powder sprinkles across Kagome's face.   
  
"I...I...tried looking different."  
  
"Aww! Kagome!" Sango said sympathetically as she hugged her best friend.   
  
"If thought...that if I didn't look like Kikyo so much...maybe it wouldn't be so hard for Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't even worry about how you look, Kagome. You're beautiful for who you are, and your personality makes you even more beautiful."  
  
Sango rushed into the kitchen and wet a towel. She sat down Kagome on the living room couch and began cleaning off the make-up.  
  
"How long have you been...trying to make a new image?" she asked as she tried cleaning off all of the eyeliner.  
  
"Since this morning..." Kagome said.  
  
"You poor thing. Don't ever do this again, okay? You really shouldn't try to change your face. It's perfect already." Sango smiled at Kagome.  
  
"It's perfectly not mine.." Kagome sighed.  
  
"And who else would it belong to?"  
  
"Kikyo.."  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Okay.. Yes, there are some features on you that look like her. But there are even more things that she doesn't have that you have."   
  
Kagome gave a little smile.  
  
"There's that smile that I've always loved!" Sango said as she caught Kagome.  
  
"I'm a real mess, aren't I?" Kagome laughed as she saw Sango's determined expression on her face.  
  
"No...." Sango said as she gave an uneasy face.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sango! I look like a clown!" Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
After about 25 minutes, Sango was finished and had cleaned off all of the make-up.  
  
"There. Done." Sango held up the towel.  
  
There were so many different colors on it. Sango and Kagome laughed as they stared at the splotches.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Kagome laughed to herself.   
  
Sango and Kagome sat in the living room and watched TV. They talked about how they've missed each other and how good it was to finally be laughing together.  
  
Kagome looked out of the window in her backyard and held and confused facial expression.  
  
"Miro...Miro–" she stopped her words and resumed watching the television.  
  
Sango turned around and looked out of the window, but saw nothing but the grass.   
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"You said something.. Miro?" Sango became even more confused.  
  
"Uhhh....Miro....Miro...." Kagome thought quickly.  
  
"...Me row the boat! Me row the boat! Ta-da-la-la-la-la-la Me row the boat!" Kagome forced a smile as she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Sango looked at her best friend and laughed.  
  
'What's up with everyone? First, Inuyasha talks to himself in the mirror...now Kagome is singing a child song.' she thought to herself.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
It was already 9 by the time Sango thought she should leave Kagome's house. As she walked home, she felt the feeling that somebody was following her.  
  
"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Sango called out as she pulled out her chopsticks from her hair. Her hair flowed through the night.   
  
A squirrel then ran across the street, and Sango laughed to herself.  
  
"Only a squirrel.." she laughed as she resumed walking.  
  
When she entered her house, the lights were all turned off.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out as she walked upstairs.  
  
Nobody was home.  
  
"Wonder where he went...his car keys are still here." Sango shrugged.   
  
Sango went into her room and heard a door bell downstairs.   
  
'Must be Inuyasha..' she assumed as she opened the door.  
  
To her surprise she found no one there.  
  
"Damn kids." she said as she closed the door.  
  
As she stepped back upstairs, the doorbell rang once more.  
  
This time, when she opened it, there was half of a card board box on her doorstep. On the front, it was colored and drawn on to look like a house. On the back, it was cut and there was something inside. Sango eyed it suspiciously as she bent down to see what was inside.  
  
Her mouth dropped as she found a stuffed animal toy. It was a toy of a fire cat demon. The fur was soft and it purred when you pet it.  
  
Sango held the fire cat toy in her arms, suddenly she looked up as she heard the sound of a guitar.   
  
Sango was shocked to see that it was Miroku. He stood there and smiled at her. There was a chair right down the stairs of the front door, and Miroku gestured Sango to sit in it.   
  
As she sat, Miroku stood in front of her and began to play a song with the guitar. Sango held the fire cat in her arms.  
  
Miroku looked down at the guitar as he played. Sango's heart lifted as she heard him start to sing. He was singing 'Hands Down' by Dashboard Confessional.  
  
"Breathe in for luck.  
  
Breathe in so deep.   
  
This air is blessed you share with me.   
  
This night is wild, so calm and dull.   
  
These hearts they race from self control..." Miroku began to sing.   
  
Sango looked at him and her heart began pounding. Her eyes shifted to his fingers on the guitar. They moved so easily and calm. Miroku's singing voice had a tone of compassion and serenity.   
  
Sango listened and listened to his voice as he sang.  
  
"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.   
  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.   
  
My heart is yours to fill or burst to break or bury or wear as jewelry.   
  
Which ever you prefer.   
  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo.  
  
The dim of the soft lights  
  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers   
  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late..."  
  
Sango began to form tears in her eyes as he sang more and more.   
  
"The street was wet and the gate was locked  
  
So I jumped it and let you in and you stood at the door  
  
With your hands on my waist and you kissed me  
  
But you meant it and I knew that you meant it  
  
That you meant it, that you meant it  
  
And I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it..."  
  
Then Miroku looked up at Sango, who was sniffing and tearing. He walked closer to her and pulled out a tiny box from his pocket.  
  
He opened it, and pulled out a ring. Then, Miroku gently lifted up her hand and placed the ring on her finger.   
  
Sango looked at the ring, and then at Miroku. It had three charms on it: The first was the letter 'M'; the second was a heart; and the third was the letter 'S'.  
  
"I was afraid, Sango. I was afraid to lose you. The past three days without you have been hurting me more than ever. I'm sorry that I've caused you pain..." Miroku whispered as he held her hand.   
  
Sango swallowed her tears and tried to stay normal.  
  
"But now I'm not scared anymore, Sango. I'm not afraid to admit how I feel, nor am I afraid about losing you. And that's because I trust you.."  
  
Sango tried to force a smile as she breathed heavily to fight back tearing any more.  
  
"...I trust you with my heart, with all of my heart. I love you, Sango."   
  
Sango stopped fighting back her tears and began to cry. She jumped on Miroku and wrapped her arms around him while crying on his shoulder.   
  
After she was stable, she brought her head back and looked at him. He smiled at her as he held her in his arms.   
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for those words." she smiled as she moved her face closer to his.   
  
Their lips were only an inch apart.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku." she said as they moved closer and kissed.  
  
Sango put her arms around Miroku and laughed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How long have you been planning this?" she laughed as they sat outside on the sidewalk looking at the stars.   
  
"Just about the whole day." Miroku laughed as he held her.   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Imagine it, me riding on a bike around this town the whole day." Miroku laughed. "And almost blowing my cover twice."  
  
"Twice?" she looked at him. Miroku smiled.  
  
"I saw Inuyasha and you at the restaurant today. I could tell he was about to call out for me, but then I gestured to him to be discreet about my presence. As for the same thing with Kagome in the backyard." Miroku and Sango laughed.  
  
"So that's why they were acting so weird." she said as she placed her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.  
  
"Were you surprised?" Miroku asked as he placed his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yes, very." she laughed.   
  
Sango looked at her ring that Miroku had given her. She then looked at the card board house and the fire cat.   
  
"What were those for?" Sango asked as she pointed to the box.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Uhh.." Sango replied embarrassed.  
  
Miroku sighed, but smile. He got up and turned the box around. There was something that Sango missed while she opened it.  
  
There was a piece of paper taped on the inside.   
  
Sango smiled as she saw what it was. She went towards Miroku and kissed him again.  
  
It was their first game of MASH.  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Kagome sat on the couch watching TV. Her eyes shifted from time to time at the kitchen table. She sighed heavily as she thought about that person being in the same room with her...  
  
....it was Inuyasha.  
  
'Out of all the places, Miroku! Why'd you have to put him here?!' Kagome thought to herself, but she smiled at the thought of Sango being happy again.   
  
Inuyasha sat there at the kitchen table and stared at the back of Kagome's head.  
  
'She won't even look at me. Not to mention talk to me.' he thought to himself.  
  
:: FLASH BACK ::  
  
"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled as he panted and panted.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"I...me...a favor...do...you...to...need." Miroku panted.  
  
"Was that a sentence?"   
  
"Could you please do me a favor?" Miroku asked when he finally caught his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you go to my house, please. And just leave Sango alone in the house after work?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! Just, please?!"  
  
Inuyasha eyed Miroku suspiciously. Miroku held several bags in his hand and a giant cardboard box in his arms.  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked away.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha!" Miroku called out as he ran into his house.   
  
:: END OF FLASH BACK ::  
  
'I should talk to her...' Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to stare.  
  
Kagome thought about Inuyasha's words from their fight. She felt so angry that he was near her, yet she felt sad.   
  
Inuyasha walked up from the kitchen table and went towards the couch. Kagome looked at him oddly as he sat near her.  
  
She tried not to look at him, but her eyes kept on shifting.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at first, but then licked his lips. He looked at Kagome, but then looked down again. After a deep sigh, he turned to her.  
  
"Kagome..." 


	23. Chapter 23

Eep! Sorry! It's been a very long time since I've updated, huh? Heh. Sorry, you guys. There's just been a lot of things happening...a bunch of homework and such. Haha. I also would like to apologize for the cliff hanger..hahaha, some of you must hate me for that. :P Uhhm. What else? Oh yeah, I don't think much people cared about the Mir/San romance part.. Bwahahaha. That's okay! I liked writing it, so it's all good. Hahaha. Alright, well...here it goes. Wish me luck on this one! :P  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said silently.  
  
"Don't you mean Kikyo?" Kagome said defensively as she flipped through the channels of the television. She hadn't even turned her head to reply to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down again, and then at the TV.   
  
Kagome was changing the channels so quickly, that you couldn't even guess what was playing. He looked at her, her eye brows were together as she sat in the corner of the couch. Her elbow was on top of the arm rest, and her head was supported by her hand. Kagome's other arm lay beside her as her fingers pressed the buttons of the remote excessively.  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted as he thought up of something to say.   
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch something." Kagome said irritatingly as Inuyasha kept on clearing his throat in a nervous matter.  
  
"Oh, sorry.." he said silently as he looked down.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.   
  
'I can't believe I'm hurting you like this, Inuyasha. I really meant it when I said that I loved you...but I can't tell myself that those words meant anything to you at all.' she thought to herself in sadness as she kept her strict expression on.   
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha's soft voice broke the silence.  
  
Kagome grunted with disbelief.   
  
"You're sorry?" she said mockingly; her eyes still fixed on the television.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately..." he began. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh really? Well congratulations on overcoming that obstacle, Inuyasha." she said sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her sarcasm and went on.  
  
"...and when you asked me how it was possible for you to 'fight a ghost'...I really felt and understood what you meant.  
  
And then I had this conversation with Sango and she helped me out a lot. Her words are probably half of the reason why I have the courage enough to sit here and talk with you.  
  
Anyway...what I wanted to get at is that...I love Kikyo...but–" Inuyasha was interrupted as Kagome threw the remote on the couch and got up abruptly.   
  
She made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. After Kagome got her beverage, she sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the glass.  
  
"As I was saying...I love Kikyo, but–" Inuyasha said as he gulped, but was interrupted once again by Kagome's voice.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha." Kagome said deeply.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. She sat at the corner of the kitchen with her glass of water in her hands.  
  
"But, Kagome.. You don't understand.. I wasn't fini–"   
  
"No, I think it's you that doesn't understand." she said as she lifted up her head. Kagome got up from the corner and slowly walked near Inuyasha.  
  
"I understood perfectly what you told me 3 days ago. And it took a lot of me to accept it. The only reason why you're here is because Miroku and Sango need their drama to be straightened. Just because we're in the same house, doesn't mean that things are the same." tears formed at the corners of Kagome's eyes.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her stunned.  
  
"And for you to come here and repeat to me that you love Kikyo? Haven't you thought that I've heard that enough times? Haven't you even considered how much it hurts me to be so close to you...and yet so far away?" Kagome's voice became shaky.   
  
"Kagome...but I wasn't finished explaining.." he said gently.  
  
"Oh, but Inuyasha...I think you are. There isn't anything to explain. And if there is more for you to say about your undying love for Kikyo...respect my choice when I say that I do not want to hear it." Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and wiped her tears with her sleeve.  
  
'Damn...I can't believe I'm tearing up...why does this always happen?!' she thought stressfully to herself.  
  
"Kagome...but there's something I need to say...something that I need to explain..something–" Inuyasha said as he got up from the couch and walked towards Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she placed her back on the wall.  
  
Inuyasha walked nearer to her. His eyes were full of guilt, compassion, and worry.  
  
"JUST STOP IT! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Kagome yelled as she slid to sit down with the wall supporting her back.   
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" her voice faded as she started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha bent down to hug her, but Kagome flung her arms as she tried to avoid him.  
  
Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome as he hugged her tightly. Her face and tears dug into his soft, precious hair. Kagome kept on fighting to get out of his grasp, but gave up as she cried while in his embrace.   
  
Kagome stopped crying and began to sniff the tears away. Inuyasha released her from his arms and looked at her. Her eyes were red and tears ran down her face. Inyasha took his clawed finger, and gently brushed away a tear.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, and felt a fire burn into her heart. This compassionate gaze wasn't for her...it couldn't be. She turned her head to the side in stress and turned it back to face him. His eyes were still fixed upon hers and that made her heart ache even more. Their faces were so close together.  
  
Kagome began to breathe heavily. Inuyasha's arms were gently holding her shoulders. She blinked boldly and raised her hand.   
  
As she raised it, she slapped Inuyasha across his face and his head bolted to the side. He let go of her shoulders and rubbed his cheek. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with confusion and despair.   
  
Kagome stared at him back, tears ran down her face. She tried to breathe to hold back any more tears to continue rolling, but still became a mess.   
  
"Stop...doing that." she said as she tried to steady her voice.  
  
"Doing what?" he whispered as his hand still rubbed his sore cheek.  
  
"Stop...pretending that I'm her!" she yelled as her voice rose.  
  
"I'M NOT, KAGOME! I'M NOT PRETENDING ANYTHING!" he yelled as he stood up.  
  
"DAMN IT, INUYASHA. DON'T LIE TO ME. DON'T YOU DARE TO FUCKING LIE TO ME." Kagome yelled as she got up also.  
  
"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU, KAGOME!" Inuyasha exclaimed back.  
  
"You're not lying?!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"That gaze...that gaze wasn't for me. I saw it in your eyes, Inuyasha. You were imagining that I was Kikyo. You've giving me things that aren't or weren't ever for me!" Kagome walked away.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm and she turned around.  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"THAT GAZE! That gaze! It wasn't for me! Your words! Every word you say hurts me like a thousand knives because I can't be sure if you're intending to say that solemnly to me or to Kikyo. How many times do I have to tell you that I am not her? As much as I'd wish to be..I'm sorry, Inuyasha...but I can't! And I bet more than anything I'd switch places with her right now if it made you happy! I would rather be dead and knowing that you're living happily with her than living right now knowing that you're faking you're happiness with me!" Kagome pulled back her arm viciously.  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY, KAGOME!" Inuyasha said as he cupped his face in his face and sighed.  
  
"I-LOVE-YOU! YES, YOU! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I MEANT IT WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU BACK AT THE CLUB OPENING. YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE AFTER BEFORE HURT SO BADLY!"  
  
Kagome looked down, and sighed. She lifted her head up.  
  
"To comment on your last sentence, Inuyasha. Yes, I do." she whispered softly as she turned her back away from him.  
  
Inuyasha gently grabbed her arm again and she turned around.  
  
"Kagome...I built a wall around my heart and didn't let anyone in. I thought that my queen was lost forever, but what I didn't know was that her spirit was actually trying to break the barrier. It wasn't until she succeeded in chipping the wall and led the new queen inside, that I realized...that the barrier wasn't going to stay protected forever." Inuyasha held Kagome's wrists gently and she looked upon him.   
  
She almost gasped as she thought she saw a twinkle of tears in his eyes.  
  
"...I thought the crevices were going to help and provide me with nothing, but I was wrong. They've given me everything."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened and Kagome's efforts on trying to get out of his grasp loosened.   
  
"Kikyo may not be here...but she will always be alive in my memory and heart. But as of now, Kagome...I love you...for you...and only you."   
  
Kagome nearly fell as her knees began to weaken by Inuyasha's intent look and his gentleness as he held her hands.   
  
Kagome looked away and brought her hands back to herself. Inuyasha looked at her with worry, and took a step forward.   
  
Kagome looked at him once more, then looked down and quickly went upstairs. The sound of her slamming her door made Inuyasha flinch.   
  
"Did I... say something wrong again?" he asked himself slowly as he looked up at her closed door.  
  
====================================================================  
  
"What did you just do, Kagome?!" Kagome asked herself as she flung herself on her bed and cried in a pillow.  
  
"He just said that he loved you...with the most sincerity you've ever seen..and you couldn't say anything!" she cried.  
  
"And it's wrong to blame Kikyo for this...it isn't her fault. And I shouldn't hold any grudges on her.." Kagome wiped her face.  
  
"And Inuyasha even got enough courage to tell me all this...he developed the strength to place her aside into this memory and heart...but placed me in the precise area with his love." Kagome cried once more into her pillow and she laid down in her bed.  
  
She knew that he still stood by the stairs, staring in shock. Kagome pitied herself at her weakness for him, and looked at the pictures they had taken.  
  
"Why couldn't I say anything? I still do love you, Inuyasha I never stopped...then what am I so afraid of? Am I afraid to trust you with my heart?." Kagome looked at the pictures once more.  
  
"But I have got to tell you the truth, Inuyasha. I told him that I would fight anyone for his love..and I will. Even if it has to be myself.." Kagome stood up from her bed and made her way to her door.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard the sound of the front door closing. She stood there speechless and fell to her knees.  
  
"Inu....yasha..."  
  
'He probably must be infuriated with me...After all, I did just leave him there...he probably never wants to see me again...oh, Kagome! You're such a fool!" she thought to herself as she sat in her room.  
  
Kagome stood up and made her way down the stairs.  
  
'I won't give him up! No matter what it takes...I'm not going to let us end this way!' 


	24. Chapter 24

Bleh! The reason why I haven't updated in so long is because my internet has been down. Well..that sucks. Haha. Good thing it's back up again! Mmkay....yeah. :D  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Oh! Did you hear? There's going to be this one talent show coming up!" Sango said excitingly as she and Miroku held hands.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were walking to the ice cream parlor to drop off Inuyasha to work, and also to get some dessert for themselves.  
  
"Really? When?" Kagome asked as she kept her distance away from Inuyasha.   
  
It had been 2 days since they had last spoken. Kagome had been urged to tell him that she felt the same, but somehow her voice would always sink when she spoke to him.   
  
"I think this Friday. It's going to be amazing though! They've been having try outs since last week. I think today is their last day."   
  
"Oh, that sounds fun. Why don't you try out for something, Sango?" Kagome asked interested.  
  
"Me? I wish! I haven't gotten anything to do during that try out. And plus, I'm not really into performances." Sango shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you and I do a duet, lovely?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Just as Sango was about to reply, she felt a wandering hand.  
  
"LECHER!" she exclaimed as she slapped him across the face.   
  
"Just....a....thought.." Miroku said weakly as he lay on the concrete.  
  
"When will you learn, Miroku. Just because you two are dating doesn't mean you have ALL of the privileges over Sango." Inuyasha grunted as he helped Miroku up from the ground.  
  
"Anyhow, so why don't you try out for something, Kagome?" Sango said as she calmed down.  
  
"Eh.. I don't know...I'd be too shy."   
  
"Ah, c'mon! I bet you'll do great!" Sango winked as she nudged Kagome.  
  
"I'll think about." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, you don't have much time because like I said earlier, today's the last day!" Sango smiled.   
  
When they reached the ice cream parlor, Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
'Say it, Kagome...SAY IT!' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but when Inuyasha looked at her, she instantly shut it , then smiled, and walked away.  
  
'She probably thinks I'm a moron or something..' Inuyasha sighed to himself.  
  
"What about you, Miroku? Will you be trying out for the show?" Kagome asked as she received her strawberry milkshake.  
  
"I don't know...I have no talent in anything." he shrugged.  
  
"You could play the guitar.." Sango said playfully as she winked at him.  
  
Miroku looked down and blushed.  
  
Kagome caught the two's personal moment and laughed.  
  
"So how's the coupled life so far?" she asked. Sango blushed.  
  
"It's not so different...I mean, I still look at other guys." Sango said sarcastically just to get Miroku's attention.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her, and she smiled at him. Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I guess it's not so bad, either. Sure, it's going to be hard not to grope other women...but I think I'll narrow it down to 3 ladies a day." Miroku said as he shrugged.  
  
Sango lifted her fist above his head when she realized what he had done. She dropped her first and they both laughed. Miroku put his arm about her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome's intent look. She looked so lonesome.   
  
"What about you, Kagome? Are things okay with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome nearly jumped as Sango said his name.  
  
"It's nothing, Sango. I'm fine.." Kagome said silently.  
  
"Lie!" Sango pointed.  
  
Kagome just looked at her, and then looked down.  
  
"I'm fine, Sango..really..don't worry about me." Kagome forced a slight smile on her face.  
  
There was an odd silence between the three as they ate their ice cream.  
  
"I got it!" Miroku and Kagome nearly jumped as Sango's voice broke the silence.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why doesn't Kagome try out for the talent show...and then..I don't know. Tell him that you love him there! It'll be just like a movie!" Sango sighed dreamily.   
  
"Whoa! Sango! That's...just odd! I can't tell him that I love him!" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Why not? You've said it before!" Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I know...but...that time was just.." Kagome looked up at Sango and saw the excitement in her best friend's eyes.  
  
"Fine. What would I do?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Why don't you paint a picture?" Miroku suggested.  
  
The two girls looked at him and raised eye brows.  
  
"On stage?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Sure! Become an artist and let it be known! You could paint how you feel for him! Kagome, you just might be the very next Vincent de Vinci!" Miroku said proudly.  
  
The two girls laughed and Miroku's proud expression faded into confusion.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"It's Vincent Van Gogh!" Kagome said as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"And Leonardo de Vinci!" Sango added.  
  
Miroku blushed with embarrassment and ate his ice cream.   
  
"Why don't you sing?" Sango suggested.  
  
"SING! Ah, yes! Kagome! You love to sing! Weren't you in choir when you still went to your old school?" Miroku said excitedly as if singing were his idea.  
  
"I guess so...maybe that would be a good idea." Kagome replied hesitantly.   
  
She looked over at Inuyasha serving a customer. He smiled as he handed the woman her cup of ice cream.  
  
"But... I'm doing this for you, Sango..not for Inuyasha...he has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Kagome said as she turned her head back to Sango.  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged mischievous glances.  
  
"Sure, Kags. Whatever you say." Sango smiled.   
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Do you have any idea what sort of song you'd want to sing?" Sango asked as she looked through a magazine.   
  
She and Kagome had walked back home. Miroku stayed at the ice cream parlor to hang out with Inuyasha.   
  
"I really don't know...I don't have much time to write a song either, do I?" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
Sango shrugged and frowned.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll find a song. We should probably go now and try out though." Sango got up from her bed and gestured Kagome to follow.  
  
"How would we get there?" Kagome asked as she walked behind Sango down the stairs.  
  
"By car, of course. It's too far to walk!" Sango laughed as she dangled Inuyasha's car keys in her hand.  
  
"Sango! He'd kill you!" Kagome gaped.  
  
"Oh well! I'm doing this for him!" Sango shrugged as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"Do you...do you know how?" Kagome asked as she placed her flip flops on.  
  
"I've been in the passenger's seat with Inuyasha billions of times! Doesn't seem too hard. And I have my permit...so... I guess we're good." Sango opened the garage door and sat in the driver's seat.  
  
"But this isn't like any car...this car is..." Kagome began as she sat in the passenger's seat.  
  
"...it's weird, I know." Sango finished her sentenced and laughed.  
  
Sango placed the keys into the ignition and started the car.   
  
"Well...so far so good." Sango said to herself.  
  
She began to back up out of the garage and out of the drive-way. Inuyasha's car was s stick-shift, so it took Sango a while to know where to turn the stick.   
  
As she pressed the gas gently, the car zoomed in reverse. The two girls screamed in horror. Immediately, Sango stepped on the break and sent her and Kagome's necks flying forward.  
  
"Are... you... okay?" Sango panted as she tried stretching her neck.  
  
"I... think... I...am...are you?" Kagome said as she clutched her seatbelt tightly.  
  
Sango nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"See...wasn't...so bad." she said forcefully.  
  
"How far is this place?" Kagome asked in a discouraging tone.  
  
"Not too far..." Sango replied.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked Kagome as she looked towards the road.   
  
Kagome nodded and leaned back. Sango looked at the stick of the stick shift and removed it from 'REVERSE'. She gently pushed it towards the right speeding level and began to drive.   
  
There were several times when Sango would break, but luckily the girls were wearing their seatbelts.   
  
As they passed the ice cream parlor, Kagome ducked her head and Sango covered her face with one hand as she drove with the other.   
  
"Whew...that was close." Kagome said as she lifted her head.  
  
"Tell me about it...I can't even drive with both hands...better yet one!" Sango laughed as she turned her head around to look at the parlor.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Sango looked back at the road and realized she was driving on the sidewalk. She instantly turned the stirring wheel and was back on track.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome! Just think of a song to sing for the audition!" said Sango.  
  
"Oh, boy...let's just hope I make it to the try outs." Kagome sighed.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
It was almost closing time at the parlor, and Miroku had stayed with Inuyasha. He was eating some free ice cream that Inuyasha had snuck for him.  
  
"So...she didn't say anything in return?" Miroku asked as he kept his spoon in his mouth.  
  
"No, she didn't. I don't know what I did wrong, either. I thought that our little conversation would solve out everything." Inuyasha replied as he scraped the ice cream from the freezer.  
  
"Maybe words weren't enough for her.." Miroku shrugged.   
  
Though he knew that his cousin was still in love with Inuyasha, he chose not to add that fact at this moment. Miroku had figured that sooner or later he would find out at the talent show.   
  
"You really think so?" Inuyasha leaned on the glass table.  
  
"Perhaps. It's worth a shot to try something else." Miroku scooped another piece of ice cream form his cup.   
  
"Yeah, but what?" Inuyasha was cleaning a cup used to blend milkshakes.  
  
Miroku's eyes shifted to a mischievous gaze and he smiled slyly.   
  
"What about that talent show?" he said innocently.  
  
Inuyasha finished drying the cup and placed it underneath the shelf.  
  
"That thing that Sango was yapping about?" he turned to Miroku as he wiped his hands on his apron.  
  
"She wasn't 'yapping', Inuyasha. She was informing." Miroku replied professionally.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. You'd think it'd work?" Inuyasha placed his apron on the rack and turned off the lights.  
  
"Sure. Like I said before, it's worth a shot."   
  
"But today's the last day."   
  
"Then we'd just have to go now, won't we?"   
  
"Alright...but I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"Then THINK! We don't have much time!" Miroku ran out of the parlor and waited for Inuyasha to follow.  
  
"Hopefully this will work...I can't bear to lose someone I love...again." Inuyasha said to himself as he shut off the lights of the parlor and locked the door.  
  
====================================================================  
  
"This is it?" Kagome asked Sango as she parked in the lot.  
  
"Yep, that's what it says. See for yourself." Sango handed Kagome a piece of paper.  
  
Kagome looked up at the building where the auditions were being held.   
  
'Why does this place look so familiar?' she asked herself as she walked in.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Sango called out as she saw no one in the building.  
  
"Ah, yes. Hello there. Are you here for the try outs, young lady?" a man came out from the shadows.  
  
"Well, my friend here is interested. Have we come too late?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm afraid try outs have ended nearly an hour ago.." the man replied.   
  
He looked at the disappointed faces on the two girls and sighed.  
  
"But if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll make an acceptance." the man smiled and Sango leapt for joy.   
  
"Did you hear that, Kagome? An acceptance! It's destiny that you're suppose to be up there!" Sango walked into the audition room and waited for the old man and Kagome to enter also.  
  
"You look familiar...have you been here before?" the man said as he observed Kagome's face.  
  
"I've thought that too, but I can't recall it from my memory.." Kagome said as she thought about the man standing in front of her.  
  
"You're face looks so familiar to one that I have seen in the past...have you ever come here with a friend?" the man asked.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome remembered where she was. She remembered the building and the man. This was the place where she taught Inuyasha how to dance.  
  
"Yes! I was! I was here with a friend. His name is Inuyasha. He is a friend of yours too!" Kagome said suddenly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Inuyasha...and from what that young woman says, you're name is Kagome." the man gestured her to follow him into the room.  
  
"Oh, sir." she said right before they opened the door.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Please don't mention my visits with Inuyasha in front of her...you see...they were sort of like private meetings." Kagome said shyly.  
  
The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"If you wish." and he opened the door to a room with mirrors. It was exactly like the one Kagome and Inuyasha had practiced dancing in.   
  
The man sat himself down in a chair and Sango nodded happily to Kagome.  
  
"GO KAGOME!" Sango yelled. She blushed as her voice echoed in the room.   
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, but laughed at her best friend's excitement.   
  
'What song should I sing? What song, what song, what song?!' Kagome thought to herself quickly.  
  
"Okay..you may begin." the man said as he broke the awkward silence in the room.  
  
Kagome nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
'This is for you, Inuyasha...'  
  
=============================================================  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CAR KEYS?!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran upstairs and downstairs.  
  
"Now, don't panic, Inuyasha. They'll show up any time soon." Miroku lifted up the cushions of the couch and frowned as he say no sight of car keys.   
  
"WELL THEY AIN'T SHOWING UP NOW! DAMN IT! WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked through all of the drawers.  
  
"Now.. Deep breaths, Inuyasha. It'll be fine.. We should fine them in no—" Miroku's sentence was cut off as he saw something under the couch.  
  
"WHAT?! DID YOU FIND THEM?!" Inuyasha asked as he suddenly had a leap of hope.  
  
"I found something.. I found something!" Miroku called out.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE THEY THERE!?"  
  
"I found......" Miroku dug underneath the couch.  
  
Inuyasha leaned closer as he became eager to think that they were his keys.  
  
His heart sank as Miroku crawled back up with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"I found a quarter." he said smiling as he held up the coin.  
  
A vein popped from Inuyasha's forehead and he punched Miroku on the ground.  
  
"That..would've...bought...us...a...short..trip..on..a..taxi" Miroku groaned as he lay on the floor.  
  
"Forget it! I'm tired of wasting time looking for my keys! I'm going to drive it without them!" Inuyasha grabbed a pin and ran to the garage.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" Inuyasha's scream was heard by Miroku.   
  
Miroku ran to the garage to find Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Inuyasha stared at the empty garage. His car wasn't there.  
  
"Where could it have gone?" Miroku asked.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Inuyasha nearly fainted as he looked at the tire tracks on the cement.   
  
"And we're running out of time." Miroku looked at his watch. Inuyasha creaked his neck towards Miroku and looked at him angrily.  
  
"FORGET IT! GO HOME, MIROKU!" Inuyasha shooed Miroku away as he mourned over his lost car.   
  
"But what about the–" Miroku's words were cut off as Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT MY CAR IS GONE?! I'LL WORRY ABOUT THE STUPID AUDITIONS LATER!" Inuyasha nearly bit Miroku's head off.  
  
Miroku forced a smile and inched himself away. He then began to walk home.  
  
'I'll never understand the love between a man and his car.' he sighed.  
  
'....though maybe I would if Aunt Higurashi would buy me one.' his shoulders arched as he slouched his way back home.  
  
=================================================================  
  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sango clapped vigorously as Kagome finished her song.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled.  
  
"I must admit myself, young Kagome that you were quite good. Congratulations, you've made it in." the man smiled at her and Kagome jumped with joy.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" she smiled as Sango jumped on her back.  
  
"Wait a go, Kags! You were perfect!" Sango laughed as Kagome smiled back.  
  
"You really think so, Sango?"  
  
"Of course! Can I have your autograph?" Sango held out a pen.  
  
Kagome laughed as the unlocked the door to the car and began to drive back home. 


	25. Chapter 25

Man...I miss the internet.. :[  
  
Note: So far..Chapters 23 and up were written when my internet was down. Sucks. Haha.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Do you think he's home?" Sango whispered as she slowly drove the car into the garage.  
  
"He appears not to be..." Kagome looked around.  
  
"He must've been furious."   
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked as she unlocked her door.  
  
"Brother-sister instincts. And plus, Inuyasha's a hot-headed boy...he'd get angry over anything." Sango shrugged.   
  
"Oh, thank Goodness! He's gone!" Sango sighed with relief as she opened the door to her house to find it empty.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Kagome asked as she took off her flip flops.  
  
"Beats me. Maybe he's at your house." Sango shrugged.  
  
"Oh, maybe. I'll call Miroku and see." Kagome walked towards the phone and saw all of the opened and half-opened shelves.  
  
"Uhh. .Sango...you might want to take a lot at this." Kagome called out.  
  
"Why? What's wro–" Sango stopped her sentence as her eyes widened. The living room and kitchen were a total mess!  
  
The couch cushions were spread all over, the pillows were on the carpet. The shelves hung open, and everything was just not where they were suppose to be.  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged confused glances. Sango shook her head as she began to clean the living room.  
  
Kagome placed the phone to her ear and she used her shoulder to support the phone as she helped Sango.  
  
:: RING RING::  
  
"Hello, Higurashi residence. This is Miroku speaking."  
  
"You're such a pretty boy, Miroku." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shut-up, manly girl. We have caller ID and it says 'SANGO'S' house right here. I figured it was you since you're not home yet." Miroku grunted.  
  
"Anyhow, is Inuyasha with you?"  
  
"Nope.. I left him there about 2 hours ago. He's not there?"  
  
"Nah, me and Sango just got home too."  
  
"Oh? From where?"  
  
'OOH, KAGOME! I FOUND A QUARTER!' Sango's voiced exclaimed and was heard on the phone.  
  
"A quarter? You must be cleaning the mess, eh?" Miroku's voice shot up.  
  
"Yeah. It's so odd, we just arrived and found it like this."  
  
"That must've been me and Inuyasha's doing."  
  
"And what exactly did you two do?" Kagome's hands were on her hips.   
  
She gestured Sango to come listen as she put the phone on speaker.  
  
"Well, earlier he couldn't find his car keys, so we began to look for them. When we couldn't find them, Inuyasha became frustrated and decided he's drive it without it. Sadly, when he went to the garage we found his car was gone. Poor Inuyasha...he was devastated."  
  
Kagome and Sango froze.  
  
'Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm in so much trouble!' Sango mouthed to Kagome.   
  
Kagome took Miroku off of speaker and resumed cleaning.  
  
"Did anything else happen?"  
  
"Nah, he just told me to go home and I did. That's all that happened with me."  
  
"Oh..Okay..well I'm going to help Sango clean now. I'll be home sooner or later." Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"Okay.. Bye Kagome! Tell Sango I said bye also."  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
"Miroku says good-bye." Kagome said dully as she placed the phone back on the table.  
  
"I AM SO DEAD!" Sango yelled as she threw a pillow on the couch.  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She just began cleaning and cleaning.  
  
"What if he calls the police? Then there will be this big commotion!" Sango threw her arms about.  
  
"Chill, Sango! First of all, Inuyasha wouldn't call the police because he has too much pride. He has a tad bit of trouble asking for help, remember?"   
  
Sango nodded as she calmed down.  
  
"And the big commotion...well...it's been nice knowing yah." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled in worry.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Sango! Don't worry...he's your brother...which means, he'll never find out." Kagome winked. Sango nodded as she smiled.  
  
"He'll never find out..he'll never find out."  
  
Suddenly, there was a slam of the front door. Sango and Kagome froze as they heard footsteps coming near.  
  
"I hate bikes." Inuyasha mumbled as he ignored the two girls' presence.  
  
"Uh.. H-hi In-Inuyasha. Where did you go off to?" Sango said nervously.  
  
He looked at her oddly, but then resumed looking in the fridge.  
  
"Out. My car vanished so I needed to take a bike to get to my destination. Unfortunately, bike riding isn't my best talent, so not only did I get lost, I got tired and had trouble peddling." Inuyasha brought out a can of soda and drank it.  
  
Kagome and Sango eyed him nervously. He caught their eyes and began sniffing.   
  
Sango and Kagome froze like statues and watched as he followed a scent. Finally, Inuyasha had come across his car keys.  
  
"MY BABIES! MY SACRED KEYS!" he said as he grabbed them from the table and rubbed them across his face.  
  
Kagome and Sango raised their eye brows and tried to hold back their laughter as they turned away.  
  
"And what're you two laughing a—" Inuyasha was interrupted as he caught another scent.  
  
Kagome and Sango gulped as he began to walk closer and closer to them.   
  
Sango tensed up as her brother turned towards her and sniffed her. She gulped as he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes darted into hers and she gulped several times more.  
  
"The audition.." he began. Sango nearly fainted at the thought of what he would do to her.  
  
"....flyer. Can I borrow this?" he said as he took out the piece of paper that stuck out of Sango's pocket.  
  
Sango and Kagome both sighed heavily with relief. Inuyasha eyed them oddly, but turned his face back to Sango.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Sure.. Whatever you want. Go ahead." she smiled uneasily.   
  
"Thanks." he said as he snatched the paper and walked upstairs.  
  
Sango and Kagome sighed once more as they fell on the couch.  
  
'That was close!' Kagome mouthed to Sango.  
  
'You bet it was!' Sango mouthed back.   
  
The two girls laughed and wiped the sweat off of their faces from the suspense.   
  
'What would he have wanted it for, anyhow?' the two girls thought at the same time.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Two days had passed since Kagome's audition. She stood in the aisle at the CD store waiting for Miroku and Sango to come in.   
  
Kagome smiles as she sees the Evanescence CD on the rack. She has a flashback of when Inuyasha gave it to her the day she returned from the hospital.   
  
The door rings of the store and Kagome turns. She sees Sango coming in, but her arm is pulled back outside by Miroku. Kagome arches and eye brow and goes to see what's up.   
  
Just as she comes outside, Miroku stops talking to Sango and gestures her to turn around.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Kagome! We were just about to go in." Sango smiled.   
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing...just...uhh..."  
  
"Couple business." Miroku said as he wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her closely.  
  
Sango's face turned red, and she forced herself to smile.  
  
"Yes..err.. Couple business." she said as she squeezed his hand hard.  
  
Miroku bit his tongue to hold back the pain.   
  
"Oh, okay.. Are you guys finished?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Sango said as she smiled.  
  
"Okay..whatever." Kagome laughed as she walked back in.  
  
She looked back at Miroku and Sango, they stopped what they were about to say and waved at her.   
  
Kagome walked back and looked through the aisles.  
  
"What are those two up to?" she asked herself. Then she rethought what she said after the words 'Couple business' rolled into her head.  
  
"I don't want to know." she shivered.   
  
"Finished?" Kagome smiled uneasily as she looked at the satisfied faces on her cousin and best friend.  
  
"Yes." Sango replied.  
  
"...sort of." Miroku added. Sango shot Miroku a glare, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"I mean..of course." he smiled.   
  
Kagome shrugged as she looked through the CDs.  
  
"Have you found the one that has your song on it yet?" Sango asked as she tried to help Kagome look.  
  
"I don't even know who the artist is.. All I know is the first part of the song!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Hmm...where did you hear it from?" Sango asked.  
  
"I heard it on the radio this one day.." Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Wow.. And you already knew the first part? I'm impressed." Sango smiled.  
  
"I have some clue on who the artist is..but I'm not quite sure."   
  
"Hmm..okay.. Well, just to let you know.. It doesn't have to be that song.." Sango comforted.  
  
"Yeah, I know..but that song is just.."  
  
"..perfect?" Sango finished. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't call it perfect...it's just...fun to sing.." Kagome looked down   
  
Sango rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I appreciate you doing this for me..." Sango said.  
  
Kagome's head shot up.  
  
"You're welcome." she smiled.  
  
"I bet Inuyasha appreciates it too.." Sango mumbled, but Kagome failed to hear it.   
  
"I think this is it!" Kagome exclaimed as she held up a CD.  
  
"That one?" Sango pointed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay! I'll pay for it." Sango smiled as she took the CD out of Kagome's hands.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary!" Kagome tried to grab the CD back.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm making you preform.. The least I could do is pay for it." Sango laughed as she handed the purchased CD to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks, Sango.." Kagome smiled as she carried the bag out of the store.   
  
"So are we all finished here?" Miroku asked. The two girls nodded and they were on their way back to Kagome's house.   
  
==========================================================================  
  
'These lyrics are amazing.' Kagome thought to herself as she read the back of the CD.  
  
She played it on her stereo and had completely fallen in love with it. Kagome remembered that Sango was still downstairs and turned off the radio. She made her way down, but found no one there.  
  
"Funny.. They were just here. I wasn't upstairs too long, now was I?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
She opened the door and looked outside. In a distance, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha talking with each other. They were all nodding, and Miroku happened to have disappointed expression on his face.   
  
Kagome stepped a few steps forward, but Sango caught her glancing. She tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and he turned around. He looked at Kagome and then at the other two. Kagome couldn't make out the words Inuyasha was saying, but before she knew it he was gone.   
  
Sango and Miroku walked up to Kagome smiling.   
  
"What was that about?" Kagome crossed her arm on her chest.  
  
"Uhh.." Sango and Miroku said uneasily.  
  
"Why..don't we practice your song, Kagome?" Sango finally said. Miroku nodded.  
  
"And I...need to go out for a while. See you two later! Good luck!" and with that, he ran off out of the house.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Uhh.. No.. Well, well, now we must practice! Now, go! Up, up, up! On your way to bedroom! We have a lot to memorize!" Sango began pushing Kagome upstairs.  
  
"But I've already gotten half of the song memo—"  
  
"Nope! No 'but's! Now off you go!"   
  
"Sango! What's the meaning of this?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"It's not time yet!" Sango hinted as she smiled. 


	26. Chapter 26

YAY! My internet is back up! Bwaharharharhar! You guys should feel lucky..I should be working on an essay right now...haha. ::shrugs:: Oh well? :D  
  
============================================================================  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Several days had passed and it was finally the day of the talent show. Kagome never stopped practicing her song. Eventually, Sango stopped coaching her and Kagome found herself practicing alone. Not even Miroku was there to help her.   
  
During those several days, Inuyasha, too seemed to be avoiding her. She always saw him speaking with Miroku and Sango, but just as soon as she came to sight, he ran away.  
  
'It's not that I care or anything...it's just..weird..' Kagome thought to herself as she saw Miroku and Sango come out of Inuyasha's car holding bags.  
  
'I wonder what they're up to...' she thought to herself.   
  
Suddenly, Kagome was tired of guessing. She ran downstairs and tried to catch up with Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! What're the bags for?" Kagome called out.  
  
The two froze and looked at her with uneasy smiles.  
  
"Oh? These things! You wouldn't be interested." Miroku held up his bag and shrugged.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." Kagome smiled innocently.   
  
"I'm going to go inside the house.. See you later Miroku. Break a leg tonight, Kagome!" Sango waved and ran inside her house.   
  
Kagome waved, then turned to Miroku and looked at his bag.  
  
"Show." she commanded.  
  
"No." Miroku refused as he clutched the bag.  
  
"Come on, Miroku! You can't hide it forever!" Kagome tugged on the bag.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome!" Miroku tugged back.  
  
"Then I'll die! Now let me see!" and with a final tug, Kagome managed to have grasp.  
  
She looked inside of the bag, and her eyes widened with confusion.  
  
"This is...exactly what I have." Kagome said awkwardly as she held up the pink and white halter top she had bought a long time ago.   
  
"No! It's...for men too.." Miroku said as he turned red.  
  
"And the skirt?" Kagome said as she brought out a white skirt that looked exactly like hers also.  
  
"Kilt! Just...a...an all white kilt." Miroku grabbed both of articles of clothing and stuffed them in the bag.  
  
"Let's just get back in the house." he said as he began walking.  
  
"So their yours?" Kagome assured.  
  
A vein popped onto Miroku's forehead.  
  
"If you must know..yes, they are. You got a problem with that?" his voice rose.  
  
"No.. I just...didn't know...you know, I always thought you were...just...straight.. I never knew you considered cross-dressing." Kagome shrugged as she gave her cousin a light pat on the shoulder.  
  
He paused.  
  
"I AM NOT A CROSS DRESSER!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay, Miroku... I won't tell anyone." Kagome whispered.  
  
Miroku sighed irritatingly and rolled his eyes.   
  
"You know.. You could've just lied and said that they were Sango's..." Kagome said as she opened the door.  
  
Miroku stood outside and realized his mistake.  
  
'DOH! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!' he thought to himself.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
"I never thought I'd be this nervous..." Kagome said to herself as she stood in front of her mirror.  
  
"...and I never thought I'd be matching with my cousin...literally with the same clothes." she said as she looked at her pink and white halter top with her white skirt.  
  
Kagome sighed to herself. She picked up her phone and dialed Sango's number.  
  
:: RING RING ::  
  
"Hello?" a deep voice answered.  
  
Kagome froze as she had an idea on who it might've been.  
  
"Uhh.. Inuyasha?" she asked out softly.  
  
There was no response. Suddenly, she heard the sound of rustling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome. What's up?"  
  
"Will you be coming today to the talent show?"  
  
"Of course! The performance is for me, isn't it?" Sango laughed.   
  
"Uhhm..will...Inuyasha be going also?"  
  
There was a strange silence on the phone.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah...sure..he should be there..." Sango's voice faded.  
  
"Oh, okay..alright, well...is it at the same place where the auditions were?"  
  
"Yep. Just in a different room."  
  
"Oh, will we be going together?"  
  
"Eh.. I don't know, Kagome. I'm going to be going pretty early..earlier than you perhaps."  
  
"Oh..I guess I could just take the bus then.." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"No, no. Don't waste your time. Why doesn't Miroku come with me and Inuyasha...and then drop us off, and then pick you up and bring you?"  
  
Kagome was confused on why Inuyasha just didn't bring her with them, but agreed.  
  
"Okay..that sounds good."  
  
"Okay.. See you then! Good luck, again!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Thanks! Bye!"  
  
:: CLICK ::  
  
As Kagome dropped the phone onto her bed, she made her way to Miroku's room to tell him how she would be getting to the show.   
  
His door was practically closed, but there was still a slight opening. Kagome lightly knocked on the door, but accidentally made it creak itself open.   
  
Kagome's eyes twitched and her eye brows rose as she caught sight of her cousin.   
  
Miroku was standing in front of his mirror adjusting a black-haired wig onto his head.   
  
"Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot..AAHHH!" Miroku screamed as he saw Kagome's reflection in the mirror.  
  
He quickly grabbed the wig off of his head.  
  
"Uhh... Miroku?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"It's isn't what you think, Kagome! I was just...well, you see I....it's just for...err, it's Sango's?" Miroku forced a smile onto his face.  
  
"Uh huh...Sango's eh?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.   
  
Miroku gulped and nodded several times.  
  
"Miroku...you don't have to lie. I told you already." Kagome shook her head as she gave her cousin a comforting smile.  
  
"Wha-what're you talking about?!" Miroku exclaimed as he threw the wig into a bag.  
  
"First a similar outfit to mine...and now this wig. It's pretty obvious, cousin...." Kagome sat on his bed.  
  
"...you're a cross-dresser."  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"It's okay! I'm cool with this...it's actually pretty interesting.." Kagome looked down at her feet.  
  
"...I mean, sure it'd be difficult to get use to...but you're my cousin and just because you want to dress like a girl doesn't mean that you still don't have your same personality." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.   
  
Miroku sighed to himself and gave a weak smile.   
  
"So what did you come in here for?" he asked as he picked up the bag with the wig and threw it into his closet.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you'll be picking me up in Inuyasha's car after he drops Sango and himself there. It's weird...why can't I just go with you guys?"  
  
Miroku sat next to her, and looked down.  
  
"Maybe...Sango has to bring a lot of stuff?"  
  
"Or maybe Inuyasha is just avoiding me...it's the only logical reason.. I mean, after walking away..he must despise me." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah..he probably does." Miroku stretched and laid down on his bed.  
  
A vein popped onto Kagome's forehead. She pat his stomach with her hand hard and he let out a blow of breath.  
  
"I'll see you later, cross-dresser." she mocked as she left his room.  
  
"I'M NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!" Miroku squeaked as Kagome slammed his door.  
  
'Maybe he does hate me..' Kagome was lying on her bed and looked at the pictures she and Inuyasha had taken.  
  
"What if...he doesn't even listen to me as I pour my song to him on that stage.." Kagome looked up at her ceiling.   
  
She closed her eyes as she listened to her song play on her stereo.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha's gentle voice whispered as Kagome stood on the stage speechless.   
  
Kagome had just opened her eyes when she was finished with her song. Her eyes widened as she found nobody in the audience.  
  
"Wh-where is everyone?" Kagome asked herself outloud.  
  
"Does that matter?" Inuyasha appeared from the corner.  
  
"Inu....Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped the microphone and walked towards him.  
  
"Kagome..." he walked towards her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What're we...what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Kagome...but I'm just glad that you're here.." Inuyasha grabbed both of her hands gently and held them in his own.   
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for walking away...I was scared, Inuyasha.. I was scared!" Kagome buried her tears into his chest. He held her close and supported her head with his gentle clawed hand.   
  
"It's okay...you don't have to be frightened anymore. I'm here.. "   
  
"Inu....yasha..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome woke up from her bed. She was still in the same position she was earlier. The edges of her eyes were wet from tears.   
  
"It was just..." Kagome whispered to herself as she got up to wipe her tears away.  
  
"...just a dream." 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 was just another pointless chapter...bleh.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The lights were dim and people were moving swiftly and silently back stage. Kagome looked around at the people attending the talent show. There were several unique performers. Elegant ballerinas, clowns, jugglers, pianists, and many singers.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Sango asked as she helped fix Kagome's hair.  
  
"A little bit.." Kagome said silently.  
  
"Well...don't be...you'll do perfect." Sango smiled at Kagome as they looked at her in the mirror.   
  
"Thanks, Sango....what's with the new style?" Kagome smiled as she picked at Sango's huge black shirt.  
  
"This? I thought I'd just try something new..."  
  
"And baggy pants?" Kagome raised an eye brow.  
  
"You know how it is....big and airy!" Sango forced a weak smile.  
  
"That's an awfully tight ponytail you have there. And most of it will be covered with this hat." Kagome said as she pointed to the hat on top of Sango's head.  
  
"Eh, it's just for tonight....trust me." Sango mumbled her last two words.  
  
"Good...if I hadn't known you were you.. .I would've been thinking you were a guy." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Really?!" Sango's voice lifted up with joy.  
  
Kagome looked at her best friend confused.  
  
"I...uhh mean... really? That.....sucks." Sango recovered. She looked away for a while and took a peep out at the audience.  
  
"Have you taken a look out yet? There has got to be at least half the town in here!"   
  
"Half?"  
  
"Yeah! This show surely must be amazing."  
  
"Yeah...while other's are having fun... I have my whole heart to pour out.." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Aye...don't feel so gloomy...and it beats feeling loads of guilt knowing that you didn't try for Inuyasha's forgiveness...this is all for YOU." Sango winked.  
  
"Oh really? Last time I checked this whole thing was for YOU." Kagome said slyly.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"It's about to start...I'm going to go take my seat.. Break a leg out there, Kags!" Sango waved to Kagome and exited.  
  
Kagome sat near her mirror and heard the master of ceremonies introduce the first performer. She was going to be the second to the last one to perform. To Kagome's surprise, she had thought that she was the last one to rehearse. Apparently, there was also a late auditioner.   
  
Kagome marveled at the ballerina's elegance and how she balanced perfectly on her toes. She laughed so hard as the clowns acted a scene from a movie. Kagome pitied the juggler, for he was juggling with bowling balls and had mistakenly dropped one of his foot. Each one of the singers dazzled Kagome and for a while she felt that she had no way of competing with their beautiful voices.   
  
Finally, it was her turn to go up.   
  
'And next is... Kagome Higurashi! She will be singing a special song for you folks tonight. So, let's give her a round of applause!' the Master of Ceremonies gestured her to come out.   
  
Kagome shyly steps onto the stage and looked out. Sango was right, it seemed like half the town was there. There were several people she did not know present and they all clapped for her. Kagome blushed and smiled. She looked out at the audience, and frowned when she caught no sight of Sango nor Miroku. Her heart nearly sank as she didn't see another person...  
  
....Inuyasha.   
  
'Maybe they are here, but I'm not looking hard enough..' Kagome nodded to herself as she looked around the audience and took the microphone.  
  
"Hello Everyone..." she began. The people quickly stopped chattering and all eyes were fixed on Kagome.  
  
"This song really means a lot to me...and I'd like to dedicate it to this one special person. I made one of the biggest mistakes that I could ever make...and this is sort of like my plea of apology. This is for you...you know who you are.."   
  
The audience began to whisper to each other after Kagome's introduction. Kagome nodded to the man that handled the music playing and her song began.   
  
Kagome looked out at the audience once more, but found no Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha.  
  
"Feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
  
I need you around for every day to start  
  
I haven't left you alone.."  
  
The audience listened to Kagome's harmonic voice and their ears craved for more.  
  
"There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find  
  
All this time away is killing me inside  
  
I need your love in my life..."  
  
"Kagome sounds wonderful.." Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"She does, doesn't she?" he whispered back properly.  
  
"I feel so terrible that she doesn't see us watching her in the audience..."  
  
"Shh.. It's okay.. She'll understand." Miroku smiled as he hugged Sango.  
  
"I wanna spend time till it ends  
  
I wanna fall in you again  
  
Like we did when we first met  
  
I wanna fall with you again.."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see the audience fixed on her. She looked around and still found no Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha.  
  
Tears almost developed, but she held them back as her song continued.  
  
"We fought in a battle, nobody won  
  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome  
  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
  
I need us to carry on.."  
  
"Sango! Sango!" Miroku whispered as softly as he could.  
  
"What?! Can't you see that I'm watching!" Sango rolled her eyes to face him.  
  
"How do you put these things on!?" Miroku asked as he held up a bra.  
  
"I can't believe you actually brought one." Sango said dully as she hooked it onto Miroku.  
  
"Hey! I gotta do what I gotta do!" Miroku said as he grabbed a pair of rolled up socks and placed them into the cups.  
  
"I can't believe I'm dating you." Sango sighed as she handed Miroku his halter top.   
  
"Look at you! With some man clothes on!" he pointed out.  
  
"Excuse me, at least I'm still wearing girl's underwear! I still have some feminine clothing under this big heap!"   
  
"Well, I'm more into my character...and you try wearing boxers under a skirt! Sheesh! Nobody understands pure beauty these days." Miroku said as he flipped the hair of the wig onto his head.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned back to listen to Kagome.  
  
"You'll try everything you never thought would work before  
  
When you live, when you love, and you give them your all  
  
You can always give up some more  
  
Baby nothing means anything unless you're here to share with me  
  
I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
  
Cause you're always there in my dreams..."  
  
At last it was the final ending of the song and the chorus was to be sung only 2 more times.  
  
"I wanna fall with you again..." Kagome finished. She opened her eyes to reveal two tears and she wiped them quickly.  
  
The crowd was silent for a few minutes, but suddenly clapped vigorously. There were whistling and shouting heard.  
  
'GO KAGOME!'  
  
'YOU SING BEAUTIFULLY!'  
  
'I LOVE YOU, KAGOME!'  
  
Kagome blushed as she heard all of the comments. She looked out at the audience, but still there was no sign of her friends.  
  
"Well, well, well...looks like the crowd has said it all, Kagome. You were astonishing!" the Master of Ceremonies said as he took back the microphone.  
  
Kagome took a bow, and walked back backstage.  
  
'I can't believe they missed it...they missed it.' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, you should all know who this next performer is. He scoops ice cream by day..but performs by night...he is...."  
  
'I might understand why Sango and Miroku weren't there.. They must've been doing..couple business...but what hurts the most was that....'  
  
"....INUYASHA!" the Master of Ceremonies introduced and Kagome's thoughts were cut off. She instantly turned to the side to watch the performance.   
  
It was true! There Inuyasha was with dark grey baggy sweats on and a matching jacket. On his head was a grey and black hat covering his silver hair. Inuyasha's hands were in his pocket and he looked down.  
  
Kagome walked closer to the side of the stage to get a better look.   
  
Suddenly, a techno song began to play. Inuyasha raised his head and began dancing. Kagome gasped as she watched his newly developed moves. Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights dimmed onto Inuyasha. He was leaning on one knee, and the music began again.   
  
A new person had approached the stage. It looked like a girl. She was standing on the opposite far corner of the stage and was wearing a tank top with a skirt. The girl's face was covered by her hair and she stood on the side.  
  
The spotlight redirected onto Inuyasha and he had taken off his hat and jacket. Under his jacket, there was a baggy white shirt underneath.   
  
The girl danced towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha kept on dancing backwards. He was trying to avoid the girl, but she kept coming back. Suddenly, Inuyasha exited the stage and one more person entered the stage.   
  
It looked like it was another boy, and he began dancing with the mysterious girl. They danced and soon separated each other. The boy exited off stage and Inuyasha re-entered. He now was wearing baggy black jeans with a baggy red top.   
  
The girl walked towards Inuyasha, but instead of avoiding her, he walked back towards her. All of a sudden the lyrics of the song began to play.   
  
'How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home..'  
  
The lyrics began and then girl went ahead of Inuyasha and did a special move. Inuyasha acted out a confused expression on his face and tried the move. He stumbled on the floor, but the girl picked him up. The song stopped, and then resumed with another one.  
  
Kagome gasped as she listend to the beat....  
  
...it was the Electric Slide.  
  
The girl began moving her feet and Inuyasha followed. Soon, the girl and Inuyasha were both dancing the Electric Slide together.   
  
Inuyasha hugged the girl closely, and Kagome widened her eyes.  
  
'Another girl....wait! Another....girl!?' she thought to herself as she looked closely.  
  
One of the girls' arms were covered with a white bandana. The girl also had a muscular physique and was almost the same height as Inuyasha.   
  
Suddenly, the girl left and Inuyasha was left to dance solo on his own on the stage once more. The lights dimmed as the mysterious girl came back on stage with another outfit. It looked just like the one that Kagome had been wearing at the Club opening.  
  
'THAT'S MY OUTFIT!' Kagome yelled in her head.  
  
Inuyasha danced with the girl and then suddenly the song changed once more. It had changed to 'Slow Jam' by Usher ft. Monica.   
  
Inuyasha and the girl became hesitant, but they began to slow dance. The audience laughed as the two kept a far distance apart, but continued watching.   
  
The girl reached into her shirt and pulled out a round sock. The girl gasped all of a sudden and turned away. She placed the sock back into her shirt. Her hair almost came out as well. Inuyasha tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
'A sock? My outfit? Hair?...' Kagome thought and thought to herself.  
  
The girl finally took out a large stuffed toy of a heart. She went up to Inuyasha and held it out to him. Inuyasha backed away and ran back stage once more. The girl looked at the heart and danced away her sorrows.   
  
'.....MIROKU?!' Kagome thought surprisingly.  
  
Suddenly, Sango came out onto stage. She was wearing girl clothes and her hair was still in the tight pony tail. She danced towards the girl (Miroku) and hugged her.   
  
Sango pulled out a white wig and imitated herself to be Inuyasha. The audience laughed at the humorous scene and continued watching.   
  
After Sango danced her way back off stage, Miroku stood back on the stage while holding the toy heart.   
  
The lights darkened and the girl was gone. Inuyasha now stood on the stage wearing a tux suit and held a stuffed toy heart as well. He kept walking from side to side becoming hesitant.   
  
Then the girl-Miroku came back hiding the heart around her back. Inuyasha held out his toy heart to her, but she danced her way away.   
  
Inuyasha looked down. The lyrics to the background song were now clear.  
  
'I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
Cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
  
But baby, I'll try to love again, but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest..'  
  
The lights dimmed once again, and Inuyasha still stood in the center of the stage in the tux holding the heart. The music began to play and it had a soft, romantic tone. Kagome stared and waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Drops of sweat came over Inuyasha's face as he panted heavily. Nobody else entered the stage, and Inuyasha began to dance one more. Suddenly, Kagome felt a hard push of 4 hands behind her and she found herself on stage.   
  
At the same time she stepped on, the music stopped as Inuyasha slid down on one knee holding up the toy heart to her.   
  
Kagome hadn't moved from her spot, she just stared at Inuyasha intently.  
  
The crowd blinked at the ending and stood up screaming and whistling. Everybody clapped and clapped at the brilliant performance.   
  
Kagome turned around to look back, and she saw Sango wearing her regular clothes right next to Miroku who was wearing her 'Club-Opening' outfit without the wig.   
  
Kagome let out a laugh as tears began to run down her face. She looked down at Inuyasha and he still held up the heart to her.   
  
She shook her head as her tears began to fall and pounced into his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and wept. She pulled her head back to look at him and smiled.   
  
Kagome looked to the side and found the toy heart. She picked it up and looked at him as she nodded. Inuyasha smiled widely as he showed his fangs. Kagome smiled back as tears ran down her face.   
  
The two looked at each other. Inuyasha still was bent down on one knee, and Kagome stood on both of her knees as her arms were around his neck.   
  
The audience became silent as they watched the two.   
  
"Well? Are they going to kiss of what?!" Miroku's loud, and eager whisper broke the silence of the whole room.   
  
There was a sudden thud, and a certain 'shh' which seemed to come from Sango's voice.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked back stage and saw that Miroku had a huge bump on his head and Sango a vein on her forehead.   
  
They laughed and resumed facing each other.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"...and I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied back.   
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and placed his gentle lips onto hers. Kagome closed her eyes as she kissed Inuyasha back.   
  
The audience clapped as the couple ended their performance.   
  
"That's so...beautiful." Sango sniffed as Kagome and Inuyasha bowed. They both blushed a shade of dark red.   
  
Miroku put his arm around her waist and pulled Sango closer.  
  
"Love is a beautiful thing, Sango...love is a beautiful thing." 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Rin exclaimed on the phone.  
  
"No! I couldn't believe it myself." Kagome replied.   
  
"So were you planning this too, Sango?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yep.. Actually it was all Inuyasha...me and Miroku were just...I guess we were some sort of stunt doubles." Sango laughed.   
  
The three girls were on three-way and had been talking about Kagome's summer so far. Kagome introduced Rin to Sango and found it wonderful that her two best friends were acquainted.  
  
"So you had to dress like a boy?" Rin's eager voice asked.  
  
"Sort of, yes. I had to play as Miroku." Sango laughed.  
  
"Why couldn't you play me?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Inuyasha said it would've been too weird if his own sister played the one he loved...and he figured if he used any other girl you would've gotten mad." Sango replied.  
  
Rin's laughing was heard on the phone.  
  
"He knows you so well, Kagome!"  
  
"Excuse me? You two have got it all wrong!" Kagome replied defensively.  
  
"Oh, please, Kags. Don't tell us that you weren't jealous for a spick of the moment!"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome! Admit it!" Rin and Sango laughed.  
  
"Fine! But it all went away when I found out it was my own cousin!" The three girls laughed.   
  
"I wish I could've been there! I miss hearing you sing!" Rin spoke.  
  
"She was amazing, Rin. I think there's a video tape that's going to be sold soon. Would you like one?" said Sango.  
  
"THERE'S A VIDEO TAPE?!" Kagome's voice popped out.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Did they get everything?!" Kagome's voice cracked.  
  
"Yep! Even that little personal thing. Teehee!" Sango's giggles were heard.  
  
"Excellent! Now I'll be able to see this Inuyasha dude!" Rin said happily.   
  
"Anyway...so is that why you and Miroku were ignoring me for so long?" Kagome changed the subject.  
  
"We weren't ignoring you, Kagome. We were rehearsing our dancing and trying not to make anything too obvious."  
  
"Well, it worked! I almost thought that my cousin was a cross-dresser!" the girls laughed.   
  
"He told me about that! You don't know how many times Miroku wanted to rat out on the secret...but a couple of knocks on the head did him good." Sango laughed.  
  
"What I would give to see Miroku in a dress!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're in luck when you see it on tape, Rin!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"In a halter top...showing off his muscles..." Rin praised.  
  
"He did look.. Very attractive." Sango informed.  
  
"Yennoe...long distance relationships aren't so bad are they?" Rin said as she thought.  
  
Sango was silent, and Kagome's heart began to beat. She imagined Sango trying her best to hold back saying anything rude.  
  
"Well...you see.. Sango and Miroku are sort of..." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"We're dating." Sango finished sternly.  
  
"Oh! I feel horrible! I'm sorry, Sango! I hope I didn't offend! I'm sorry!" Rin panicked.  
  
"It's all right, it's all right." Sango laughed.  
  
"So, Rin.. You have a thing for me, eh?" Miroku's voice suddenly arrived.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What? I needed the phone to call Inuyasha..and instead I found a goldmine!" Miroku laughed.   
  
"One second, girls." Kagome said irritatingly.  
  
"Anyhow...so, Rin...got a thing for me?" Miroku said flirtatious.  
  
"Err..." Rin said hesitantly.  
  
"MIROKU YOU JERK! I AM JUST RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!" Sango's voice yelled.  
  
"SANGO! My lovely! My dearest! My sweet heart!" Miroku said shockingly.  
  
There was a pounding heard on the phone.  
  
'OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, MIROKU! EITHER THAT OR I'M GOING TO BUST IT OPEN! HANG UP THE PHONE!' Kagome's voice thundered.  
  
"Hang on, Ladies.. I have a pest to take care of."   
  
There were several thumps heard on the phone.  
  
"What do you think she's doing to him?" Rin asked.  
  
"Something very similar to what I will be doing.." Sango said viciously.  
  
"Wow..you really are protective over him, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't say protective...what can I say? I love the perve." Sango and Rin laughed.   
  
"Hello? Who's here?" a deep voice came suddenly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sango? What're you doing on the phone? I need it to call Miroku." Inuyasha replied/  
  
"Miroku is a little.. Pre-occupied." Rin laughed.  
  
"Who's that? Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Her name's Rin.. She's Kagome's best friend back at her old home."  
  
"You must be Inuyasha.. Kagome's boyfriend, right?" Rin assumed.  
  
"Feh. I guess."   
  
"Sorry I took so long you guys. Anyhow, so what were we saying?"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice came out.  
  
"Inuyasha! What're you doing in here?!"  
  
"Well I WAS going to call Miroku...but this is more interesting." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"...at least SOMEBODY understands my point!" Miroku's aching voice came back.  
  
"I thought I shut you up!" Kagome's yelled.  
  
"It takes more than kicking, punching, biting, spitting, yelling, and...uhh...hurting to shut me up!" Miroku replied proudly.  
  
"So let me get this straight.. Kagome's with Inuyasha.. And Sango's with Miroku?"  
  
"Yup!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Got it!" Sango said.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"My one and only Sango. How I love her."   
  
"Love?! Pah! After your little scene earlier I'm reconsidering your love!" Sango said mockingly.  
  
"But, Sango! Please! I love you!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Feh. Get a grip, Miroku. You say that you love her so freely." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha! Can't you see? He's telling her he loves her in order to regain her forgiveness! He's not JUST saying it!" Kagome defended.  
  
"Feh. Love is hopeless."   
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Run sat back on her couch and listened to the four.  
  
"Nope! Maybe I shouldn't have forgiven you that time so easily! I mean, anyone could've brought a cardboard box and played the guitar!" Sango fought.  
  
"But, Sango! I love you! I'm sorry! Please forgive!" Miroku begged and begged.  
  
"So.. Hopeless, huh?! So what're we? Just a hopeless couple?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No..no..uh... WOULD YOU STOP BITING MY HEAD OFF!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"I mean.. Anyone also could've sang to me and swept me off my feet.." Sango carried on to make Miroku beg.  
  
"Aha, but alas sweet Sango. Would anyone of dressed like their female cousin in order to help a falling relationship?" Miroku said slyly.  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"You got me there, Miroku." the two laughed.   
  
Rin sighed as she realized how cute Sango and Miroku resolved their argument.   
  
"Take it back!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha fought back.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"FINE THEN! I'll make you! Hey, Sango!"  
  
"Yes?" Sango replied.  
  
"You want to know something about your brother? Exactly why he dances so well?" Kagome hinted.  
  
"You wouldn't." Inuyasha said half-worried.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kagome warned.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, I SO would!" Kagome laughed evilly.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Oh? You don't? Well.. Inuyasha.."  
  
Everybody was silent to hear what Kagome had to say.  
  
"...he originally.."  
  
Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"...can't..."  
  
"...da-"  
  
"GAH! FINE! I LOVE YOU, KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha gave in.  
  
"Ha! I love you too, dearest." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"How do you guys do that!?" Rin said eagerly.  
  
"Do what?" Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I don't know.. you guys are all completely in love.. It's.. admiring!" Rin replied.  
  
"Feh. Anyway. Miroku, I'm going to go return that suit today. You wanna come?" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"That suit wasn't yours?" Kagome said disappointed.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You think I'm going to spend hundreds of dollars to wear something like that.. Just once!?"  
  
Kagome sighed at her boyfriend's cheap-ness.   
  
"Sure, Inuyasha. I'll be on my way now. Later, Ladies." Miroku clicked the phone and hung up.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Kagome. Don't stay on the phone too long, Sango." Inuyasha then soon dropped the phone.   
  
"Yeah...I'd better be going also. I haven't jogged in weeks!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh! I'll come with you, Sango!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Okay.. I'll be over in a few minutes! See you later, Kagome! It was nice meeting and talking to you, Rin! Bye!" Sango clicked the phone and hung up.   
  
"Wow, Kagome.. You're summer seems to have been amazing.." Rin laughed.  
  
"Yeah.. I suppose it was pretty great." Kagome smiled.   
  
"GREAT?! That's not just it! It's WONDERFUL!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"What makes it so wonderful, Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You've managed to find another best friend...and if it couldn't end at just that...you also found the love of your life!"  
  
Kagome paused and looked at the toy heart Inuyasha had given her.   
  
"I suppose you're right, Rin...it has been a wonderful summer.."  
  
"I'm glad that you're happy, Kags. I'm happy that you've found a lot of important things over there." Rin said kindly.  
  
"I never thought of it that way until now, Rin. Now it really shocks me.." Kagome laughed.  
  
"...and to think that I found all of this...just a couple of blocks away." 


End file.
